Apprentice
by AnaUzumaki
Summary: Four months into Robin's apprenticeship a young girl appears. Her presence changes everything, but is Robin really ready to come home? This is a rewrite as well as a continuation of Anom's Broken Wings. Storyline involves both of Slade's 'apprentices'. [On Hiatus until further notice. ]
1. Chapter 1: Searching

**Summary: **Four months into Robin's apprenticeship a young girl appears. Her presence changes everything. But is Robin really ready to come home? This is a rewrite as well as a continuation of Anom's Broken Wings. This storyline involves both of Slade's 'apprentices'.

**Disclaimer:** No, like so many before me I do not own the Teen Titans.

**A/N:** For those of you who have yet to read my story I hope you enjoy it. This is my first FanFitcion and being so, it's a working progress. It's going to be muli-chaptered with twists and turns. I'm also going to be semi-religious about updating it.

**Update:** OKAY. This is the re-written chapter one. I'm excited about it so let me know what you think. Thank you, thank you, thank you, Hanna Sedai for being my Beta. Also, I've switched it from passive voice to active voice. Here is the finished product:

Now, get to reading you. xD

-Ana Uzumaki

* * *

><p>.: "<em>You can run," Dorian said in a neutral tone that did nothing to lessen the intensity of his <em>:.

.: _expression, "but sooner or later, you run out of places to run to." _:.

.: ― Nalini Singh, _Play of Passion _:.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>: Giving Up

**Richard Grayson**

**Location:** In a forest outside of Jump City

**Date:** 21 November **Time:** 22:40

A beam of energy vaporizes the tree in front of me lighting the dense forestry in a quick flash of light, disappearing just as quickly as it came. I turn knowing the only option of who had followed me.

My old team trails me through the pouring rain, illuminated by the eerie glow of Starfire's ready and waiting firebolt. I run forward attempting to avoid them at all costs. The side of the cliff comes into view preventing any passage forward.

I turn around hearing Slade's voice croon in my ear, commanding me to attack as they corner me. But, unlike all the other times my feet have already begun moving, relying on instinct.

I viciously dive at my friends, ignoring surprised glances from Cyborg and Beast Boy. I throw myself into the fight completely knowing I had to finish it quickly and not caring how it is going to be accomplished.

The thoughts I've had constantly during the first few months of my apprenticeship grow fainter and fainter each time I fight them. Could this be the night I would find a chance for freedom? Or, maybe, given a few more days, my friends might detect the sinister threat lurking in their blood and release me from my personal hell. Like everything else, they've become easy to ignore.

When Rea throws a beam of energy in my direction I realize the Titans are unusually fierce this time, unknowingly igniting my will to fight. It makes me sick knowing this was one of the few traits I share with my new master. Both Slade and the Titans know I live for fighting. The only difference is Slade uses it against me.

I fight harder, allowing myself to be consumed by the need to finish this. Hand-to-hand combat determines who the stronger opponent is, a voice in my head echoes. _If only_, I think, briefly dwelling on my earlier fight with Slade.

Cyborg runs towards me, his deadly sonic cannon at the ready. I roll narrowly missing the white-blue beam as it zips past me. I reach forward and pull his hand down yanking it behind him. Hearing his jaw snap shut, I turn around just in time to see a large T-Rex racing towards me.

I let go of Cyborg and he rubs his wrist as if he could still feel the tight grip I had on it. It was inevitable the Titans would encounter my new fighting style. I train every day until I collapse from the sheer effort or until Slade grows bored with me and returns to his work. This being said, I easily avoid and counter the Titans attacks; I know them too well to be caught off guard.

I've been so in tune to my own actions that I vaguely noticed anyone else's. It's strange, but at the moment it doesn't seem like much of a concern. During the many training sessions I've had with Slade my only option was to fight like my life depended on it and, for the most part, it did. Why would now be any different?

Starfire swoops in low, flinging energy down at me as Cyborg fires his vaporizing ray. Without thinking twice about it I leap up to her level and swinging my leg out. I catch the side of her face and she lets out a muffled grunt as the metal bruises her jaw.

"Starfire!" I yell stopping. _What have I done? _

Panic grips my system and paralyzes me, rendering me useless. Starfire steadies herself and throws herself back into a fight I no longer want to be a part of. She closes in again persistently. The only thing I can do is turn and brace for her attack, knowing that I deserve whatever she has in store for me. I have a split second to look into Starfire's eyes, and what I find there terrorizes me.

For the briefest second I see hatred. She's now fighting the way she fights against the forces of evil, forces she now believes I have given myself completely to. I can't even calm her fears and tell her she's wrong.

At this point I don't even notice the repeated Starbolts hitting my chest, tearing my uniform and flesh. I am completely consumed by the hard look in her eyes. The hard, uncaring gleam in them hurts more than anything else. The realization hits me hard; Starfire has given up on me.

From there, the fight goes badly for me. I go numb within, dwelling only on the fact that my friends have finally accepted that I have switched sides. The look, I realize as I stare at each of their faces, all my teammates share.

I stumble finding myself unable to muster the will to fight. Hits that I should have bounced back from send me hurtling to the ground; where I barely manage to rise only in time to receive another hit. Everything is silent except for the sounds of the raging storm.

Unlike my previous battles with them there are no pleas begging me to explain or to return. Not even the witty remarks they shot at criminals to raise their ire can be heard as our fight progresses. Save for their yells of attack and the pained grunts that forced their way out of my throat, there is nothing that linked the Titans to me, their fallen leader.

Somewhere during the fight I begin to fear for my life. As the battle drags on I feel myself slipping more and more into defeat. My entire body screams in agony, wanting nothing more than to submit to unconsciousness. _But, would they stop with knocking me out or were they now determined to finish this once and for all?_

It was that uncertainty that kept me from giving up completely. The hope that I would wake up on a hospital bed, with my friends looking down at me was improbable fantasy, a waste of energy to even consider. _And even if that happy fantasy came true, _I remind myself as I duck behind a tree desperately to avoid Raven's dark energies.

_Slade would annihilate the Teen Titans while I watched__. Even now, I was lucky Slade hadn't taken the fight into his own hands, _I think bitterly, recalling my first encounter with the Titans after my apprenticeship.

Raven traps me a ball of dark energy pulling me into the air before letting me drop from punishing heights, nearly breaking every bone in my back. Cyborg mercilessly punches me as I lay on the ground where I landed. He bloodies my nose, splits my lip, and blackens my eyes. Beast Boy hurls me through the air. I narrowly miss hitting the trunk of a tree as gravity makes its move on me. Having barely escaped the follow-up charge by the enormous green rhino I make an attempt at retreating.

I pull a smoke bomb from my belt in a last attempt to escape. There are no fancy flips, no quick footed jumps from tree to tree as I make my escape, only the sight of a battered child as I trip over my feet beneath the darkened trees, desperate and defeated.

I can hear the others close behind. Panicking, I make a split-second decision. I hide knowing I can't outrun them. I arrive at the river weak and out-of-breath. I miss the ledge and trip. I fall down the sloping river bank, landing among the washed up muck and refuse of a river being nursed to life by the storm. I know I can't afford to stay where I am; I groan at a dark sky that doesn't care for my agony or anyone else's.

I pull myself up. The embarrassment I feel as I crawl through the mud is nothing compared to the pain that shoots though every inch of my body. I can't help but wince as the rain pounds heavily on my back. _As if I hadn't been punished enough already_, I think to myself sarcastically.

Digging my fingers into the mud, I attempt to pull myself under the only protection I can find, a large oak tree across from me. It looks as if it had been knocked over several months ago. The trees overbearing limbs offer a makeshift hiding place until I can find the energy to return. A stick pokes through a hole in my uniform leaving a long scratch down my arm. Rocks hidden amongst the mud press into my skin and leave small burses as I use my elbows to pull myself forward.

I lay here listening to my former friend's hunt for me, wishing nothing more than to call out to them. Tell them I gave up. Tell them that I needed their help now more than ever before.

I know I will never again receive their help and it puts a somber feeling in my heart. They searched for me in the dark, sometimes calling out my name but for the most part I remain in same cold silence as before.

A crack of thunder roars and a flash of lightning lights up the area. I roll over, gasping. Everything hurts. I have a concussion, definitely some broken bones, maybe even a cracked rib.

Once again I can hear the footsteps of my friends. Fear settles into my stomach as I realize they are still searching for me in the storm despite what had happened.

My new uniform allows me to remain hidden. Even if it was torn and beaten almost as badly as I am, at least it's useful for something. I choke on a laugh. _Black and dark orange blended much easier into mud than red, green, and yellow, after all._

My uniform, though camouflaging me, provides me with little protection from the elements. _I wouldn't be surprised if I died of pneumonia out here_, I think as I drift in and out of consciousness.

When the rain had finally settles to a light drizzle did I wake myself up enough to hear her softly call my name. Her voice gets louder and my body tenses as I hear the snap of a twig. I hold my breath as Starfire walks right past me; her feet passing close enough for me to reach out and touch them. Right when I think she's seen me, she moves on as quickly as she had come. She takes flight, continuing her scan of the woods.

I listen, wishing there was even a hint of worry in their voices, something, anything that would give me hope. But after the way I fought them tonight I know there wouldn't be. Not anymore.

During the long days I spend in the _Haunt_ I have two options: exercise and think. I go over every mistake and every slip-up during my many sparring matches with Slade. Keeping up with the pattern, I did the only thing I was able to: I evaluate what happened.

"When did everything go wrong?"I ask myself uncertainly.

Thinking back, I guess some of my moves could be considered cruel. No wonder any chance of redemption was lost to me. I no longer deserve any help they could offer anyway. Not that they would, Slade had made sure of that.

Earlier, Slade had requested me from my room with another mission. It was only the third assignment he had given me in three months, so I couldn't really complain, especially since my first two were during my first week as his _apprentice_. Apprentice. I hated that word. An indentured servant, someone who must obey their _master _or pay the consequences. Like so many times before I almost resisted. But one look at the monitors constantly reminded me of why I had to obey.

Gradually, the voices die down. The sounds of search vanish until all I can hear is my own ragged breathing and the patter of rain on the leaves above me. The Titans have given up the search and I am alone. _I don't even have Slade, _I think sarcastically stopping to listen to the static in my earpiece.

I decide to spend another hour lying in the mud before finally emerging from my hiding place. The rain has started to fall heavily again. The raindrops soak my hair as I lean on a branch for support. I feel a broken rib jabbing under my skin with my fingertips, the skin tender underneath my uniform.

I cough not bothering to cover my mouth. I look at the ground seeing spatters of blood as another set of coughs erupt from my system. "That can't be good," I mumble.

I lean heavily on the tree next to me for support; I seem to fall from tree to tree rather than walk as I make my way back to the only home I had now.

It had been so tempting to lie there in the mud, to let myself slip away and perhaps never awaken. It would've been a welcome reprieve. _Is such a fate was now my only chance of ever finding peace again? _I wonder absently as I cross the dimly lit street. I think again of the probes in the Titans' bodies.

Slade constantly monitors my vital signs. He would know if I had purposely given up, and my former team would pay the penalty. Even now I can't condemn them. So I push myself up.

Slade hasn't said a word into my headset since the fight began, but he was waiting at the door when I finally arrived. I stumble, collapsing at the feet of the monster that had caused all of my current pain and confusion, helpless, finally accepting what could not be changed.

* * *

><p><strong>Starfire<strong>

**Location: **In a forest outside of Jump City

**Date:** 22 November **Time:** 02:07

"Robin..."

I fly farther away from the group in my own search for our lost friend. I land in the river, the rising water chilling me to the bone as I stepped in up to my ankles. I struggle to peer over to the other side.

I watch my feet making sure I won't fall on the treacherous rocks. I brace against the raging current. I raise a green glowing fist trying to illuminate the area, looking for any trace of him. There is no sign of friend Robin; I quickly raise from the water and fly back to my group of friends.

_Should I still refer to Robin as a friend? _I ask myself uncertainly.

"He ain't out here anymore Star. I don't know how he got away after alla' that, but, then again you all know who we're dealing with," Cyborg says grimly as I place my feet on the ground.

"He has to be. We cannot give up on him," I argue.

_But isn't that what we have already done?_ I have no idea how I'm supposed to feel. Cy raises a mechanical hand and places it on my shoulder in an attempt to make me feel better. I don't have the heart to tell him I didn't think anything would.

"He's still here; no one could get away that easily, considering his injuries. Not even Robin." A shadow melts upward behind us and forms into a solid being. Raven looks up from beneath her hood darkly.

Even though it seems as if Rae is absent of the many emotions that I have come to take for granted, I can tell she is struggling with the 'keeping of the calm'.

"Beast Boy, can you catch his scent?" she calls to a green bloodhound cantering towards us.

Once he's close enough, he shifts back into a green boy with pointy ears. He shakes his head, sending water flying in all directions. He makes a sound as he whips the mud from his face.

"Yuck!" He complains, "There's too much mud and rain; any scent gets washed away too fast for it to be clear. I can't get look for him. Let's just go home already."

"No, Robin is still here," I argue, turning to Cy. He doesn't seem surprised by the rush of anger in my usually joyous voice. "Most likely he is hiding under a rock or something or-" I sigh, letting my words drop. "We only have to find him."

Beast Boy sticks an accusing finger at Raven, who promptly ignores him. "Hey, Raven," he waves a hand in her face, "Can't you like… Find his mind or something? Why do I have to be the one sticking my nose in the mud?"

A medium-sized rock levitates almost three feet before plummeting straight into Beast Boy's head. Raven casts a fierce look at him before explaining slowly, "To enter someone's mind I have to release a large amount of energy. I don't have that kind of energy at the moment." He gives her a blank look. I hear her sigh. "Meaning if I could find Robin's mind if we hadn't already engaged in a fight with him."

"Awe, man," the changeling complains, scratching his head.

"Titans, we must continue our search. Robin is still within the reach our hands have," I beg. Raven looks at me; her mouth moves as if she wants to say something but Cyborg cuts her off.

"Sure, Star. Titans, split up and continue searching the area."

Beast Boy turns into a crow, taking flight to continue his search of the west side of the woods. I take a long look at each of my remaining friends; I watch them until we split-up again in an attempt to find our fallen leader. I'm finding none of the 'comfort' in any of the other's eyes. Just a reflection of an expression that I know is mirrored in my own.

The final acceptance of the situation hits me hard. The rest of them can't help but feel guilty even though the fault was not theirs to feel. The feelings of guilt cloud my mind. There are so many things I wish I would've told him. But I can't help but wonder. _Would it have made any difference?_

Unable to stand the bleak looks in my team's faces that still linger in my mind I try and find a happy thought. I think of the early days on my planet before the war broke out. Eventually I take flight.

The search for Robin means, to some degree, refusing to believe that he's gone, returned once more to his new master.

Though I won't admit it aloud, the hollow feeling of sorrow I feel in the pit of my stomach has grown to the point to where it is almost unbearable. I can't help but wonder, briefly, if Robin is feeling the same way in his place of hiding.

_Why do you keep up the hoping, Koriand'r? _I ask myself. _He's not coming back_, I think grimly. But, I still can't help but hope that one day he will return as our leader.

Our team has discussed this many times during the months Robin has been lost to Slade. Only a few days before our fight with him tonight had Raven finally managed to affirm what all of us had feared.

There was no reason, as far as we are concerned, for him to stay with Slade unless he has chosen to so. Robin has betrayed us. When he fought us earlier, he showed us little mercy.

Until tonight I have foolishly thought that I had somehow managed to break through some of the barriers he has built around himself. But now it is clear that there is still much I had not revealed, and much he did not wish to reveal about himself. I constantly wonder what Raven had seen in Robin's mind. Will he ever willingly let anyone else see those things? Probably not.

A part of me still worries about him; I hope he's okay. My hand drifts toward my cheek, where the skin remains tender. _Why did he hit me?_ I ask myself, feeling my disappointment in him growing.

_Is it as I previously thought? Has Robin truly become evil?_ Questions plague my mind as I search for him.

I meet up with the rest of the team several hours later.

"Let's go home, Star," Cy says putting a comforting hand on my shoulder.

All I can do is shake my head as my friends lead me away. I feel as if the happiness within me has disappeared, consumed by a drorth'nad during its seasonal rampage on Tamaran.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Reviews/constructive criticism are always appreciated. If you've read my story before let me know what you think of the new layout and whatever else you want to tell me. 3

: D Hope everyone is having a good week.

-Ana Uzumaki


	2. Chapter 2: Progress

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Teen Titans, not _yet_ anyway.

**A/N:** The chapters are shorter but I feel like they present everything better. Let me know if you find any errors in any of my work so I can fix it. We are all human right? At least most of us are anyway… ON TO THE READING!

-Ana Uzumaki

* * *

><p>.: "<em>We all want progress, but if you're on the wrong road, progress means doing an about-turn <em>:.

.: and_ walking back to the right road; in that case, the man who turns back soonest is the most_ progressive." :.

.: ― C.S. Lewis :.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Progress<strong>

**Slade Wilson**

**Location: **Outside of the _Haunt_

**Date: **22 November **Time: **03:10

I look down as Robin finally falls.

I drop to one knee reaching out, almost gently petting Robin's hair. It was a gesture that was supposed have been both welcome and comforting, yet, Robin groans and flinches as though he wants to pull away, but he's in no condition to do so.

Not taking my hand away, I make my words sound unusually grave, "They've given up on you, Robin. You never counted on that, did you?"

Robin stirs, grinding his teeth together. He's still trying to muster the strength to move but only manages to clench his fists. I resist the temptation to smile. Even though the mask would have hid whatever expression I gave, I still keep my face blank, not wanting to further provoke the boy wonder.

"You've nothing now, no hope. They'll never think to look for the hidden threat because they believe there is none. They'll never think to rescue you, because they don't think you want it." I pause, "Do you want to be rescued, Robin?"

"Damn you, Slade. I will get you for this," Robin spits angrily, avoiding my question.

I watch as flecks of blood fly off his lips. It was an honest question and I expect an honest answer but I didn't press the issue further. I will save the question for later.

"That's my boy," I said picking Robin up off of the concrete.

I ignore the cry of pain the movement elicits. Now that I could see him in the light I notice that the Titans had really done a number on him. Usually I would have called Wintergreen and had him patch the boy up but, for once I'm actually somewhat proud of him_. _It is an unusual feeling_. One, I wish his actions would give me more often_, I think to myself taking him further into the maze of hallways to the infirmary.

_It is strange that Robin no longer has an answer, _I note. Robin played around my question. Instead of answering with his usual "yes" he threatened to 'get back at me' which, usually, wouldn't have surprised me.

_Maybe, this will work after all, _I decide.I quickly save the thought for another tim_e. Especially, for when I'm not carrying a 16-year-old boy beaten half to death in my arms, _I remind myself.

Eventually, we arrive in what could be considered the _Haunt's_ medical center. Wintergreen sits on a stool waiting, a first aid kit in his hands. He makes a move as though to help me, but I wave him off placing Robin on the bed.

I look over each injury as I tend to them, identifying which Titan it had come from. The burn on Robin's shoulder was cauterized in an instant. It had been caused by the Cyborg's sonic ray sometime during the fight.

The still bubbling, blackened flesh that streaks across his chest several times had been created by the empath, Raven.

The claw marks streaking down Robin's back and shoulder blades, the changeling Beast Boy. A circle of bruising, the skin red, almost broken from the kick Starfire had landed.

Seeing the slight shift in his body language as I say aloud the injury and the member who had caused it, I decide to change the subject.

Wintergreen is right. I haven't given the boy any reason to trust me. Maybe in connecting with him on an emotional level it will allow him to join me willingly. If only he is willing to cooperate, to learn and accept the training I'm offering, everything would be smother, everything wouldn't be a constant fight.

"Do your friend's know you don't have any powers?" I try my best to speak in a conversational tone, attempting to sound interested.

"They know. Does it matter?"

"As a matter of fact it does." The boy's attitude strikes a nerve but I hold my temper.

"And why is that?" I can tell Robin would've rolled his eyes if they hadn't started to swell. I choose my words carefully, making sure I'm able to place the seeds of doubt within his mind.

"If they did, then why did they attack you as such? They fought you without mercy this time. They treated you as if you were any other villain. Not as if you were a friend and former member of their team. Maybe it didn't surprise them. Your sudden turn to me, that is. And here I thought your friends trusted you."

"There is a lot my friends don't know about me," he replies darkly.

It doesn't surprise me to know that the boy had been keeping secrets from his friends. I only have to recall the incident with Red X to know that what he was saying was true.

"How does it feel, knowing that I'm the only person you have left?" I ask wrapping the boy's certainly dislocated wrist. _That and his broken rib would take about a month to heal on its own, _I determine making a mental note.

Robin's muscles tense. "You... Did this to me..." he chokes, knowing he was lying to himself. Sure, I put him in this position but I wasn't the one who had causes his current injuries. He had his friends to thank for that and he knew it.

"You dove into that fight before I had even started to tell you to. I monitored your vital signs during the mission. Elevated heart rate, adrenaline, endorphins. You won't admit it, but at some level you were enjoying it, Robin. It was a thrill, just like the first time.

And then you started to lose.

Was that the instant you realized they'd abandoned you? When you realized that, no matter how many times you face them, no matter how hard you fight for their sake, you'll always end up back at my feet?"

He glares at me as I pull out a small vile. I place the needle into the liquid and pull the syringe before walking over to him.

"What is that?"

"Sanationem," I answer. "It will heal your wounds faster."

He gives me a dirty look but doesn't resist as I eject the liquid into his bloodstream. Placing the syringe on the counter I start putting away the left over medical supplies, continuing the ministrations in silence. Robin has no will to speak and for now, I'm content with his subservience.

* * *

><p><strong>Raven<strong>

**Location: **Titan's Tower

**Date: **22 November **Time: **19:00

"We had him! I can't believe he got away!" A resounding crash echoes in the main room of Titans tower as Cyborg slams his fists onto the counter top. My head is pounding. The rest of us are scattered around the room in morose silence. On the couch, Starfire hangs her head in her hands, a rush of emotions radiating off of her mind.

"Perhaps, we hurt him too grievously… Perhaps, he did not make it out of the forest of large trees and he…" Her tone sounds frantic as she rises from her spot on the couch. She begins pacing back and forth, her feet barely off the ground. She'll never admit it but, recently she's been having trouble flying. Knowing from experience, Starfire's power comes from within, much like my own. Her happiness fuels her power.

Her usually pink aura has grown dimmer over the passing months. Feelings of anger and betrayal radiate off her but, worry dominates over everything else. After everything they have been through, Star still cares for Robin and even now, I know that Robin still feels the same way.

"Robin wouldn't die from just that," I reassure her. I say his name blatantly while everyone else has danced around it. _We're going to have to deal with it at some point._

The effect was not unlike a physical blow to each of them. Ignoring the obvious discomfort I'm causing them, I continue, watching each of their expressions carefully. "Right now he's in Slade's lair, waiting until his body has recovered enough to get back at us."

Suddenly, the room's atmosphere grows darker, the air filling with despair. I mentally curse myself. I didn't think about the effect my words would have on them. Closing my eyes, I whisper my incantation trying to remove the darkness surrounding their auras.

"You don't really believe that do you, Rea?" Beast Boy's voice is lower than usual but, he's slowly returning to his happy-go-lucky self.

I sigh in relief as I look around at each of them. "I'm not quite sure he will but, we cannot put it passed him just in case. We all know how much Robin hates to lose."

"Will he… revenge upon us?" Starfire's voice is barely a whisper. Even though I had absorbed some of the darkness she's still feeling miserable.

"It's a possibility," I nod, heedless of the look on her face. The Tamaranian looks down at the floor, unable to imagine Robin actually seeking them out. If we weren't careful Star could have a mental breakdown. I can already feel the edge of her psyche starting to unravel.

It's hard to figure out that she had feelings for Robin. His recent switch to the other side had taken a tremendous toll on her. It made Star confused and hurt and after the battle we had tonight, it made everything that much worse.

We're running out of options. If we face him head on, one of us could get hurt. Every time we tried to talk to him, his master did something to interfere. They only way we would be able to beat Robin would be to start thinking like him. So far, all the encounters we've had with him were when we caught up with him. He has yet to seek us out and attack us directly. Other than that, he seems to be doing his best to stay out of our way, whatever that might mean.

"The real question is why did he stop fighting us?" I ask the remaining Titans.

"What are you talking about Rea? We kicked butt," Beast Boy poses with less cheer then he feels. Slade doesn't want anything to do with the Titans since Robin's betrayal. Despite haven beat Robin in this one battle, Slade had gotten what he had wanted.

"Do you really think we could beat Robin?" I yell, my anger suddenly taking control. I can feel Trigon's fury coursing through my veins. _Leave, me, alone_, I order trying to replace the mental barrier that has been displaced. I chant the incantation until he settles back into the far corner of my mind. For now my team and I are safe.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell. He took it easy on us. The only reason he stopped was because of Star," I conclude slowly thinking back to the fight. I'm going to have to go meditate soon or my powers are going to grow even more out of control.

"Rea's got a point. When he hit you, Star, he stopped fighting. This has to mean something. We just need to figure out," Cy trails off. "What?" he asked looking at Beast Boy and Star's blank faces. It makes sense. Robin returns Star's feelings. I know that from the emotions they experienced towards each other while in the same room.

"I feel so confused. If that is true then do you think he would really…?"

Another loud crash makes me jump. I turn to see Cyborg pulling his fist from what used to be part of our kitchen counter. Turning to us, he rubs his hand as if he could feel the effects of the impact.

Feeling his frustration, I slowly begin bringing it forcefully under my own control. He looks up, and for a moment, his human eye was emotionless. Even I can't determine which eye we were looking in to.

"He might, Star. I'm sorry I don't have much of an answer for you. We talked about this before. And Beast Boy, he got away. That's not kicking his butt. Guys, we have to treat Robin's as if he was just another criminal now. He did try to hurt us, maybe worse. It was only by chance that he stopped. Who knows what else he'll do?" Cyborg shakes his head.

Across the room, Beast Boy nodded somberly, taking up the thought. "We've gotta' stop him before he does something horrible."

Starfire nods, "I know this is true. I do. But I do not wish to..."

"None of us do and we won't," I promise, cutting her off. "But if we get into a fight like we're just trying to subdue him, we won't win. We have to fight Robin harder than any other villain or he'll just get away again." My tone is harsher than normal. Regardless of anyone's feelings Robin needs to be stopped.

Cyborg starts to pace, rambling. "Man, I can't believe he got away... I just... He... Rrrgh!" Aggravated, Cyborg couldn't even talk coherently. I probe the outskirts of his mind trying to defuse his anger.

Calming, he looks over to me giving me a small expression of thanks. "So, how long do you think until he's back on his feet?"

Thinking it over, I consider the amount of damage I alone had done to him. I know that regardless of the damage everyone else had administered, it would be awhile. "A few weeks, maybe sooner if he pushes himself, and I'm pretty sure he will."

Starfire stands clasping her hands in front of her. Carefully guarding her voice, she whispers, "At our next encounter we must ensure that Robin does not escape. He is…" Star hesitates before continuing. I can feel the pain that her next sentence brings her. "He is too dangerous to leave free now. If our city is to be safe once more, we must stop him."

Beast Boy punches his palm in a gesture of bravado that doesn't meet his eyes. "And then we'll make him tell us where Slade is and kick his butt halfway across the city!"

Seeing no one respond to his confidence, he lets his ears droop. He seats himself on the arm of the couch and joins us in silence, each of us drawing our own conclusions about our current situation. A few moments later, he speaks up.

"What I don't get, though, is… You guys remember when we fought and Robin did that 'glowy hurty thingy' to us? How come he hasn't done it since? Wouldn't it be easier than fighting?"

Cyborg offers an explanation. "Maybe he wants to beat us on his own. That sounds like him, doesn't it?"

"But surely he would use such a weapon if he could." Starfire reasons, "When it became apparent we were winning, why did he not strike?" She pauses, answering her own question. "Perhaps he is not the one wielding that attack."

I slice the air in front of her, a gesture that brings the finality of my words home.

"No matter what the reason, no matter how much we wish it wasn't true. Robin is a criminal now and just like any other criminal..."

"The Teen Titans have to bring him down," Cyborg finishes for me.

The other Titans nod mutely. It was Cyborg who breaks the long silence that follows. Crossing his arms he gives us his input. "All right team, we still have a city to defend, and crime ain't gonna' stop because we lost a member. We need to get some rest and at the very least we need to relax." His tone lacks the authoritative notion we've come to expect from our leader.

We move mechanically as we retreat to our parts of the tower. The last to leave, Starfire pauses sending a glance toward the closed doors that led to Robin's room. With a sigh, I see her shake her head. Kicking off into the air she hurries to her room.

Feeling my own emotions weighing heavily on my shoulders, I go to my own room to meditate before everyone's emotions become too much for me to bear.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** This is Chapter Two or the second half of what used to be Chapter One. I hope you enjoy my Raven section better. I couldn't help but feel like Raven would think it was her responsibility to keep everyone's emotions intact. Sweet dreams all and don't forget to review.

-Ana Uzumaki


	3. Chapter 3: Reconsidered

**Disclaimer: **No, I do not own the Teen Titans. Just saying.

**A/N:** So, here is the redone Chapter Three. Hope you enjoy.

- Ana Uzumaki

* * *

><p>.: <em>"I've been fighting to be who I am all my life. What's the point of being who I am, if I can't [be] the person who was worth all the fighting for?"<em> :.

.: ― Stephanie Lennox, _I Don't Remember You _:.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Reconsidered<strong>

**Richard Grayson**

**Location: **The _Haunt_

**Date: **25 November **Time: **18:32

There are no words to describe the humiliation I feel as I'm being nursed back to health by Slade. But, I have no other choice. It's not like I can refuse; I can't afford to accept anything less than help from Slade. The injuries I had sustained from the previous fight were far to grave to even consider anything less. Of course, normally being 'nursed' back to health by Slade meant I wouldn't bleed to death overnight.

I wake up feeling dizzy. Whatever Slade had given me made most of the pain go away. I sit up and take in my surroundings. Someone had moved me to my room. When I first came home, Slade was waiting for me. This is nothing new, but it was the first time Slade had looked over my injuries after a mission. Wintergreen had offered no help; he just watched as Slade cleaned and wrapped each wound carefully.

For once, I allowed them to treat my injuries. Normally I would've put up a fight, taking out as many Slade-Bots I can. Most of the time I end up strapped to a table or chair and forcefully given the necessary medical attention anyway.

I reach over and try to pull the IV from my arm.

"I wouldn't do that," Slade warns me. _How long has he been sitting there? _

"What does it matter?" I ask rolling my eyes.

"Believe it or not, you aren't indestructible. You need to leave that in and rest."

"And if I don't?"

"This would be so much easier if you just follow directions," he reassures checking the fluid. I hesitate. _Would it be easier?_

"Stay in bed until the worst of the wounds are healed," he orders. He closes the door, leaving me to my own devices. Somehow I feel as if this is the worst thing he could do to me at this point. I look at the ceiling.

I can't move. The physical pain isn't the worst part, not by far. I know my body will heal in time; that isn't the problem. Since becoming Slade's apprentice, I have far too much time to think, to dwell on anything and everything.

Lying in here in bed, waiting to heal, is when it is the worst. Again, I find myself plagued with my thoughts. They predictably run down the same path they always do, to exactly how I managed to end up this way.

I remember it all so vividly, the night I'd fallen. When I close my eyes I can almost smell the dank sewer we'd been running through, searching for a Chronotron detonator that hadn't really existed. _How could I have known that it was really me Slade wanted?_

I'd taken their friendships for granted. In those days leading to the detonator threat, I'd almost seen their friendship as a hindrance. Painfully, I remember how I had acted towards the Titans, snubbing them to search through newspapers and magazines, refusing their help and concern almost violently.

I'd been so obsessed with finding Slade. Not knowing that Slade was equally obsessed with finding me, that I'd again forgotten that I was part of a team. They were right; I _had_ been acting like Slade.

"_Robin, we are victorious."_

"_Slade's got his finger on the button and we've got nothing. Does that sound like a victory to you?"_

My mind tortures me with, _what ifs_? If only I'd let the others help. If only I hadn't insisted on fighting Cinderblock on my own.

I had made the decision to hunt down Slade alone, and as much as I hate to admit it, I hadn't wanted to take any of the others with me. I had, honestly thought they would be of no use to me.

I thought I could stop Slade on my own. I'd dug my own grave. Slade was_ Slade_. He'll always be trying to destroy something. It was my job to lead the Titans and to stop Slade and I had failed at both in the worst way possible.

I pause. That isn't necessarily true. During the three or four months I have been here every move Slade had made has had a purpose. It was all part of some larger plan when one considers the 'greater scheme of things'.

Is Slade really any different then Bruce? I flinch, stopping my train of thought mid-sentence. Thinking about Bruce is painful, much more so then thinking about the Titans. Well, not anymore painful then thinking about one _specific_ Titan.

_Robin!_

_Get the detonator! GO!_

God, had that really been the last thing I said to her? Of all the things I could've said, the things I should have told her. The only thing I'd thought to do was order her to leave me alone, purposely sending the team away. _How could I have been such an idiot?_

It was my own arrogance that had been my downfall. I know that now. I just couldn't handle the thought of us being alike. I'd let Slade get to me, playing right into every manipulating word and scheme. I'd gotten angry and careless during our fight.

Slade's calm and calculated taunts had been infuriating, and even though I had attacked as viciously as I knew how, it still hadn't been enough. Rather, it had been exactly what Slade had wanted.

Somehow catching Slade meant that I was finally good enough for _him_. I would've been good enough to have been Batman's partner. Bruce would have been proud of me and Dick Grayson would no longer be a burden Bruce was forced to deal with. All of my training wouldn't have been a waste.

Sick of dwelling on this over and over, I make an attempt to get out of bed. I manage to roll over, but I can't push myself up. Instead I end up lying on my stomach with an arm and leg hanging over the side of the bed. That proves to be uncomfortable very quickly, and I opt to roll the rest of the way onto the floor instead of staying there.

At least the pain upon impact was a temporary reprieve from my thoughts. As the initial impact faded, I find himself more uncomfortable with the cold, unyielding floor bothering me as well as the endless string of injuries. The medicine he had given me had finally worn off.

_You told me I wasn't ready, didn't you, Bruce?_ I question, remembering all too clearly the disapproval my teacher had voiced when I had so proudly proclaimed I wanted to lead my own team. He told me I was too young. I couldn't handle the responsibility, and even if I could, he said, "joining a team is foolish, leading one is suicide."

We'd argued over it, well, as much as one could argue with someone as cold and withdrawn as Batman. In the end he hadn't been able to refuse my ambition, and even if he had, we both knew it wouldn't have done him any good to say 'no'. I had been too sure of myself to let my mentor's misgivings stand in my way. I had been ready to prove myself.

_And look at me now… Robin, the great leader, the Wonder Boy too weak to even climb back into bed. Fine, you were right, ok? Is that what you want to hear?_ Of course Bruce had been right. It would be stupid and arrogant to think otherwise.

He'd known that the only way I would learn was to try. He'd let me go. _And he said he wouldn't be there to bail me out again like last time._

I'd laughed and told Bruce I wouldn't need bailing out. I had even taken the time to check in once in awhile, to subtly brag about how well I was doing in Jump City. And Batman had, up until recently, seemed proud of me. I groan and pull my knees up to my chest, having endured too much to be ashamed by my next realization. _I'm ready to be rescued._

I've already failed to free myself. My team had been my downfall, like Batman had warned me. If your nemesis ever finds out who you care for, they will use it against you. That is why Bruce has a secret identity, why I used to not make friends while in costume. _I'm ready to be lectured on what a failure I'm as a leader, on how childish I am, how naive and proud and unprepared... I'll accept all of it. I just need you to be here for me now._

"Please..."

The sudden sound startles me; I hadn't intended to speak aloud, especially in such a frail, desperate voice. It scares me. _There's no one else I can turn to now, Bruce._ The room remains silent. As my pleas disappear into the empty air, my anger grows. Both my mentor and my friends have refused to help me. Bruce should have realized by now that I haven't checked in. Slade is been right. No help is coming.

Maybe, there's still a way I can save my friends. If turn my back on them, just as everyone else had on me, Slade won't be bothered with them. If he knew I no longer cared, they would be in the clear.

As I come to this realization, I realize I'll have to immerse myself into Slade's training. The second I'm recovered I will have to start fighting like the true worrier I'm supposed to be, not the weak, pathetic child I've been acting like. _No more holding back_, I vow my thoughts growing foggy. The thought of Bruce crosses my mind. _For anyone_, I resolve finally giving in to a dreamless sleep.

I awake a few hours later to find a tray of food on my nightstand. I'm so overwhelmed with anger that I'm not even sure who it's directed towards any more. Being taken out of the rain yesterday should have been a relief, but I feel nothing but the shame of being so helpless, of having to rely on Slade to bandage my injuries.

Lying on my back, I stare up at the ceiling, my sight blurring every now and again from the swelling black eyes I had received from Cyborg's beating. I touch the circle of bruising on my cheek; the skin blistered from the kick Starfire had landed.

_At least I had deserved that one, _I recall, my mood growing darker. _How could the friends I had sworn to protect treat me like this? _My anger towards my previous team grows, a heavy burden on my chest, yet a small part of me still tries to reason. _They don't know the truth, _it argues.

_I've held back every time I've fought them. _Before last night, I had never hurt them. I remained just out of reach. _And yesterday had been an accident, _I plead with myself. _It wasn't my fault. _Yet my team showed no mercy.

Without realizing it, I had raised from the mud and water a different person, a kid that knew he had no team, but still was burdened with the responsibility of protecting them. I quickly came to an unwelcomed realization.

In order to escape the overwhelming pain I'm feeling, I will have to learn how to control my feelings and only two people can teach me how to do that. One of them has no interest in me whatsoever anymore, and for all I know has disowned me by now, and the other is just waiting for me to give him a real answer.

_Never again, _I promise. _You wanna play rough? I can play rough. _If they want to give up on me, fine. I'll just give them a real reason to. No matter how hard I try to ignore them, Slade's words are constantly ringing true.

My friends, hell, even Batman probably thinks that I have turned to the other side. Who am I to dismiss their new opinion of me? Hopefully, this time I won't be such a disappointment. I feel myself become filled with a coldness I haven't felt for almost six years. _Batman had lied to me on that occasion as well, _I recall with a sinister smile.

As much as I hate to admit it, Slade is right. _What hasn't he been right about? _I scold myself. One of the main reasons I had left Gotham was because I couldn't live up the Batman legacy. I couldn't even live up to the standard Bruce wanted me to now. _And now I don't have to._

I laugh out loud, the sound dark and cold. I, son of Bruce Wayne, the _Boy Wonder_ have finally been broken. Not by Slade's mind games, not by the brutal beatings I receive from my new Master because of my disobedience, but by the very people I'm giving my life to protect. They have given up on me. _My last hope to return is now diminished to a single dark purpose_, I conclude finally gaining enough energy to try and get off the floor.

Wincing, I grab onto the side of the bed, pulling myself up. Breathing heavily I slowly sit on the edge of the bed staring straight into my closet at a black and orange uniform.

* * *

><p><strong>Slade Wilson<strong>

**Location: **The _Haunt_

**Date: **25 November **Time: **19:40

I listen to the electrical hum of the computer system as I wait for it to load. Leaning forward I press one of the many buttons on the touch screen. The large screen divides itself into to four individual sections, each displaying the names and statuses of the four remaining Titans.

The Nanos I infected them with almost four months ago are still in correct working order. I frequently do a coordination check on the software making sure that my threat against them still holds true against their leading light. The fifth Titan, the leader of the group of under-age vigilantes, is safe and sound in his room in the _Haunt_.

As if to verify this I click on the upper-most icon I bring up the systems main GPS locator. The first map displays three dots among two continents, each blinking in a different color. Rolling the mouse over the first, the mark, red in color gives the coordinates and the vitals of the person they are tracking.

"Addie." I didn't expect to say it aloud but it seems to echo across the walls of the empty room. She's somewhere in New York. _No doubt readying herself for another attempt at killing me, _I guess. My hand unwillingly touches the patch covering my eye.

My mask lays useless on the desk. Eventually, I will reveal to Robin my identity. I'm being quite unfair; knowing for months the true identity of the boy wonder, but it was an ace in the hole I'm waiting to reveal.

Yellow in color, the second mark is located in Central Asia or, more specifically the country of Mongolia, I notice as I zoom in. _She was slowly making its way towards Jump City,_ I note. I pull up two more windows.

The first shows a world map displaying a broken down interpretation of recent tectonic plate activity over the last year. The other was map of recent earthquakes within the last year by age and point on the richter scale.

The maps key displays the week and day in two different colors. _Asia has had a lot of unexpected activity,_ I think with a smile as I close the windows. _About two months_, I guess. _That's more than enough time for Robin to recover._

Robin, the source of the last mark on the map, is laying in one of the next rooms. The bottom left screen indicates he has finally awoken from his medically induced state. It was necessary to knock him out. The boy had endured a serious beating at the hands of those who he had sworn to defend, the very people I'm using against him.

I'm curious to see Robin's reaction to the fight against his friends. Originally, I would have never guessed they would have turned against him in such a short amount of time.

I rewind the video taken from Robin's headset. I hear myself commanding him to fight, quickly realizing that it was unnecessary. Robin had already charged into the fight. His moves are calculated, unlike the chaotic mess of punches and kicks he used to administer. I didn't realize just his training sessions were as effective as his progress on the screen dictates.

He dodges Cyborg's sonic cannon and the changeling's dinosaur jaws with ease. Robin's fighting is ruthless. It is if he no longer has any concept of how superior his moves have become. In his intense need to beat me and return to his comrades, he unknowingly improved the strength of the force he placed behind his moves.

Even though he feels as if he is going easy on them, after his many fights with me even his "going easy" is almost too great for the Titans to handle. I watch as Robin swings his leg out catching the side of the Tamaranian's face.

"Starfire!" he yells stopping. I pause the video, pleased for the time being with Robin's progress. Tonight I had wasted valuable time treating his injuries. But, then again the boy deserved a temporary moment of kindness uttered by me. Even though he suffered defeat, I'm proud of him.

As Wintergreen suggests, I need to start taking more of an active role in his life. Merely sparing with him daily isn't enough. Not that I expected it to be. I fight him with little mercy during our training sessions. I block every blow and hit him with the staff every time he makes a mistake.

At least at this point I haven't been cruel. I do however give him way too much time to think. Starting this week while he was recovering I will begin putting his free time to use, teaching him robotics, computer programming, and whatever else might be useful.

"Sir," Wintergreen calls stepping out of the shadows and into the light the screen illuminates, "The boy would like to see you."

"Tell him I'm busy."

"Sir, I really think you need to see him," he persists. I look at my old friend. Will, wouldn't have insisted unless it was important.

"His three days is up," I realize considering Will's advice. Three days he's spent in silence. The only thing he was able to listen was the echo of this own thoughts. His only human contact was whenever Wintergreen placed a tray of food in his room or when he dressed his wounds. Even then, I had instructed him to do it while he was sleeping and if he had awoken not to say a word to him.

"Fine, send him in, Will," I order, placing the mask back on my face.

"Yes, sir," he answers disappearing. Within minutes, a young boy replaces Will's place under the light. Even though my back was towards him I can hear his heavy breathing.

"What do you want? You really should still be in bed resting." I keep my tone neutral, neither angry nor overly-caring.

"I-" he trails off remaining silent. I wait for his response growing annoyed.

"Spit it out. I don't have all day," I spit turning to face him. His initial appearance surprises me. He's wearing the apprentice uniform I issued him, but that wasn't what had caught me off guard. In place of Robin's usual mask was a set of blue eyes.

_Robin_ wasn't the boy standing in front of me or at least this wasn't the persona that had appeared. In his absence, Richard Grayson, the true identity of the Boy Wonder, has finally made an appearance. A quick smirk flashes across his face when he realizes he had surprised me before returning to his attempt at an emotionless mask. Quite a good attempt, actually.

"I-I'm ready to become your apprentice," he stutters forcing out the words.

"I'm not in the mood for your childish games right now. I have still have work to do," I said dismissing him. Even if I didn't have to force him to reveal his identity to me, I still don't trust him. As I begin to turn away from him, a yell stops me.

"Slade, this isn't a game. I'm done. I'm sick of fighting for a hopeless cause. I need to accept the inevitable. I'm ready to be your apprentice, for real this time." He bows. "Please accept me as your student."

"For a second there I thought you were sincere. Your actually starting to sound convincing," I praise clapping my hands.

"I'm serious," he answers looking up. His voice is hard and his eyes are cold. It is possible he is actually, _serious_.

"Why should I trust you after you have defied me so many times before?"

"I am your apprentice after all. I will prove it to you," he promises.

"And how do you plan on doing that?" I ask circling him.

"I'll do whatever you want."

"And if you fail to comply…?"

"Do whatever you want with me. I'm sick of losing, Slade." Dick's tone was one of utter complacence. We would have to see how long that lasts.

"Fine. Starting tomorrow, you are going to take classes up until that wrist and rib of yours have healed. Until then," I gesture for him to leave. "Oh and Richard, you won't have to worry about being weak when I'm done with you." He tries to hide his shock when he realizes I called him by his first name. He says nothing as he disappears down the hall.

"I told you, you wanted to see him," Will says with a smirk.

"You were right, Will. I did."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Wow, that was intense. He he. I wonder what happens next. Oh wait! I know. :D I will be updating soon. Please read and review.

Keep up the good reading skills,

-Ana Uzumaki


	4. Chapter 4: The Mission

**Disclaimer:** Do I really need to say it?

**A/N: **So this has been done for a while. I finally have the chance to post it. I also hope to have the next chapter up within the next two days or so but soccer season started so who knows?

I want to give a special thank you to Hanna Sedai. You should really read her work if you haven't already. She's one of the best. :D ANYWAY, enjoy.

-Ana Uzumaki

* * *

><p>.: <em>Every person above the ordinary has a certain mission that they are called to fulfill. <em>:.

.: ― Johann Wolfgang von Goethe :.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: The Mission<strong>

**Dick Grayson**

**Location: **The _Haunt_

**Date: **14 December **Time: **10:46

_Thud, thud, smack, thud._

Punch. Jab. Kick. Repeat.

Methodically, I attack the punching bag as I have been for the past three hours. When I'm not out completing a mission for Slade, I spend my time in the gym training, regularly working myself into the ground.

It's far preferable to training with Slade, who gives no quarter during our sparring and leaves me bruised and frustrated every time. I ignoring the sweat running into my eyes and renew my attack, absorbed in my routine.

This is my peace now, my reprieve. I focus on the bag in front of me and the feeling the satisfaction of it yields to my strength. I pause leaning on the bag. I inhale and exhale deeply, trying to catch my breath.

It has been weeks since my last encounter with the Titans, and I've made a full recovery. Mostly, anyway. I push away from the punching bag wiping the sweat from my face. I stand before the mirror, seeing reminders of that fight still very noticeable across my bare chest.

I trace a trail of misshapen flesh down to where it crossed with glaring claw marks, and then over to small bumps where my ribs had healed slightly misaligned.

With a small shock, I realize that I was not dreading our next fight because it meant I would be fighting my old friends, but because I'm scared of getting hurt again. There had only been one other fight that I had been so badly injured. It had been a brutal reminder of exactly how frail I am, a human playing way past my limits.

Still looking into the mirror, I can see other difference these lonely months had made on me. I was stronger than ever before, and it shows on the curves of my arms and chest, but I'm still lean. Stemming from a certain disregard for my own well being and no more late night pizza and ice-cream runs with the team. It's almost like looking at a stranger.

Everything about me was unrecognizable, down to just the way I hold myself. Even standing in contemplation I look aggressive, ready to attack in an instant with deadly force. There is a constant scowl on my face, and I can almost see the bitterness in my eyes through my mask.

Even the way I fight has changed drastically; Slade had seen to that after my last defeat. Now I fight not to subdue, but to inflict maximum damage, regardless of the welfare of my opponent.

I wasn't exactly sure how badly I had hurt the guards unlucky enough to get in the way during my last few robberies, but I'm pretty sure some of them wouldn't be continuing in that line of work.

I ran my fingers through my hair, turning away from the reflection. I pick up the top of my uniform. I leave the room the way it is walking through the silent halls, the sound of my footsteps my only and constant companion. I make for my room to go to bed.

I don't bother wondering what the next day will bring anymore. I could be left on my own for another day of training myself into exhaustion, or I could be sent off for a robbery or, perhaps made to fight my old friends. At this point it made no difference to me.

Slade has had remarkably few tasks for me these past few weeks, and I'm being left alone more and more. While I was tempted to be relieved by this, I know that Slade's inactivity only meant he has something grander planned, and when it was finally put into effect, I would be part of it.

* * *

><p><strong>Terra Markov<strong>

**Location: **Outskirts of Jump

**Date: **14 December **Time: **15:06

As the sun begins to sink on the horizon, the world begins to cool, and I remember why I didn't like deserts. It's blistering hot during the day and freezing at night.

I sigh, shrugging off my backpack. I dig for a coat inside, starting to feel the cold nipping at my exposed arms. Even with the jacket on, the wind still slips in through holes at my elbows and the open front.

I pull the jacket tight around me, wishing the zipper more than anything that at least still worked I wouldn't have to hold it shut. I pull my backpack back onto my shoulders. I switch from random wandering to searching for a reasonably comfortable spot to spend the night.

I'm currently standing on a rocky ridge, I'd felt it when I entered the desert some miles ago and used it as something to follow. Currently I'm hoping to find a cave of some sort. I close my eyes and relax, feeling the land around me, allowing my powers to sense where there was dirt, sand or rock, where they intermingled and changed, and hopefully, where there was a tunnel in the rock around me.

What I seek is just under half a mile away, a small pocket in the stone where I could find shelter from the quickening winds. I hike across sand and stone, holding a sleeve over my mouth and nose when the sands flew up in flurries with the wind.

Finally, I jump down from a ledge to land before the yawning mouth of the cave I sensed. _At least my powers were reliable sometimes, _I think with conviction.

I settle into the cave, flashlight in hand, and set up my backpack as pillow. Exhausted from traveling I thought sleep would come easy. As soon as I click off the flash-light I realize how wrong I am.

In the dark, with not even my wanderings to occupy my mind, I'm left with memories. It has been several days since I left the last small town I have been staying in, but the memory was still painfully fresh in my mind.

Vividly, I can still remember the trembling rocks as I tried to hold back a rockslide, swearing to myself that this time I would help, this time would be different . . . But then I'd felt my control slipping away again, as the power I exerted to push the earth back had back lashed.

The screaming echoed the faces of the people vivid in my mind. As was the silence after the disaster I had only made worse, followed as always by the hate, the chase, the frantic fleeing.

I pull my legs up to my chest, hugging them in an effort to dispel my thoughts, but with no success. The movement only awoke the pain in bruises on my skin where people had hit me with fists and, as I had turned to run, anything else they could get their hands on.

A whimper escapes my lips, and I know I would find no sleep tonight, or anytime in the near future.

* * *

><p><strong>Richard Grayson<strong>

**Location: **The _Haunt_

**Date: **14 December **Time: **15:50

"Apprentice," I hear Slade call into my headset.

I melt out of the shadows obediently, wondering briefly where I will be breaking into tonight and if the Titans would try and stop me again. I haven't tried to fight them yet; I've simply retreated whenever we came into contact.

Thankfully Slade has something different in mind. Pressing a button, he calls up video footage of a young girl walking down a city street. The video was blurry and without sound, obviously stolen from a security camera. I watch with little or no interest.

"Watch this girl specifically," he orders.

I study the fuzzy footage, making out what I can of her facial features, noting not much aside from a whip thin body and flowing blond hair. Regardless, I nod mutely. Slade says nothing, and wait as the video played. As it continues I become more interested in what I'm seeing.

Apparently the girl hears something. She turns her head, confused. Something flies at her clipping her above the eye, and her harassers came into view at the edge of the screen. The girl clutches at her head and starts to run, but one of the boys dashes in front of her.

Absently I wonder why Slade cares about one girl being assaulted on a street corner discovering I was both intrigued and bored by the possibilities. But, I was not prepared for what I saw next. Waving her hands wildly, obviously pleading for something, the girl suddenly drops to her knees, clutching both sides of her head like it was about to split. Even from the distance the video was from, I can see her eyes beginning to glow a hellish yellow.

My eyes go wide as the ground splits around her swallowing the cars driving by. The buildings began to crack and crumble around her, and she still knelt on the sidewalk, shaking her head and silently screaming. I watch in horrid fascination as the destruction increases, and was jolted when the camera suddenly collapses and the footage ends. No longer bored, I look expectantly at Slade, almost eager to know where this was headed.

"Never before have I seen such raw power. If only she could be taught to harness her powers, to wield them properly…" He looks at the screen then looked back to me. I lower my gaze, now able to guess why I have been shown the video. I muster just enough snide in my voice I know I can get away with, "So how am I supposed to find her? As entertaining as that video was, it didn't exactly give me a good look at her," I quip.

Already knowing he has more than enough information, I wait for him to share. "Her name is Tara Markov. Five years ago she accidently leveled her hometown, killing several, injuring many. She's been running ever since and right now she is camping in the desert outside our very own Jump City."

I look back up, surprised by the apparent simplicity. Slade turns back to the video screen, contemplating. "You will go to her, tell her that I can help her learn control. I have a feeling she'll jump at the offer. Also, I want you to retrieve one item she is carrying on her, a small butterfly comb."

"Yes, Master," I answer briefly. _When did it become so easy to say that?_ I ask myself as I awaited my dismissal. It seems like an eternity ago, but I know I had once fought savagely in an attempt to not call Slade Master.

Even after losing that battle I know I have always spat the title with enough venom in my voice to make it anything but an honorific. Now it just seemed natural, how things were supposed to be.

_How things changed in such a short time_, I muse sardonically.

Feeling a sinking in the pit of my stomach, I nod again and slip back into the darkness.

In a few minutes, I'm dressed in my apprentice uniform. The only thing I have left to do is place the mask over my eyes. To this day this was one of the most significant things I do. Back when I was a Titan taking off the mask had always felt like the hardest thing for me to do. Nor Batman or Slade would approve of the way I feel towards it.

As Richard Grayson, I'm powerless, unable to help others and unable to help myself. As Robin, I'm a misguided child playing leader. As… _What was I now?_ I'm an apprentice, a trainee under of one the most dangerous men on the planet, but I don't feel like Robin anymore. Looking down at my watch I decide to leave this to a discussion later in time. For now, Robin will have to do.

Within the following few minutes I'm running for the desert, my mind a whirl of warring thoughts. _Would I be able to condemn this 'apprenticeship' to an innocent girl with no training? At least I could handle it, _I think willfully as Slade speaks into my headset. He calmly tells me reports of destruction this girl had caused. He relays to me everything he has found out during his extensive tracking of her.

As I listen, I can feel a buried shred of my former self come through, and I feel pity for the lost Terra. She has no control, she has been shunned and exiled from every city or town she has ever tried to live in because of powers she never even asked for. I would guess she wanted nothing more than for her powers to vanish and let her live a quiet life.

I know for a fact that Slade would give her anything but. She would be exploited, twisted the same way I was. It was one thing for me to steal some new technology; it was another thing entirely for me to consider imprisoning a lost runaway.

My face betrays none of these thoughts and my feet unwavering as they silently move over the cool sand. I check a small locating device, veering toward the blinking light that marked Terra's whereabouts. She's hiding in a cave no less than a mile from my current position.

And all the while, I keep hearing the quiet questions in the back of my mind. _Was I actually going to do this to her? Force her into the life I was leading?_ I shake my head. _An order is an order, _I remind myself.

I'm getting closer. The time I have left to think about it is quickly diminishing. If I stop to dispute with myself further, Slade would guess something's up and question me until I admit what I've been thinking about. So I keep running. I leap over increasingly rocky terrain while my mind argues back and forth like a pinball in a machine.

_I can't do it._

_I will do it._

_No one deserves this._

_I have to._

_I won't be able to live with myself if do._

_It's her or me._

I shake my head trying to clear the thoughts. I checked the locator again. _Almost there._ I have to make a decision. I thought again of the blurry face I saw on the screen, the desperate child pleading for those who had attacked her to run before she unwillingly unleashed her powers.

I could almost imagine the face of one of the two people I've struggle constantly to keep out of my thoughts. I find myself unwillingly linking her to Starfire. I imagine her with a certain naivety. She would cling to the first person who offered to help her because she was scared and insecure.

It wouldn't cross her mind that someone who held out their hand to help would have something hidden behind their back. Slade would be more than willing to take advantage of her trust. In my mind I see a girl who knew nothing of the epic good versus evil battle my friends and I had participated in. She was just a runaway who left a trail of destruction despite her best intentions.

I can't do this to her. In a split second I make my decision. I don't allow myself to think of the consequences that I will suffer if this went wrong. I flick my earpiece activating the modifications I had secretly been working on long before I had agreed under my own influence to become Slade's apprentice.

It never occurred to me to finish it. Using the ability to turn off the device would allow me to talk to Terra without worry. I had been saving the precious and costly gift of separation from Slade's watchful eyes for when I had thought I would truly need it.

Now, using it seems like as good of a time as any. I can make up any excuse I want later. Mechanical failure, interference, something along those lines. I crouch above the cave the locator had directed me to I decide to do a radio check. I speak as if my Master could still hear me, testing the alterations.

"Slade, come in, Slade." I repeat the name, knowing that if Slade could indeed still hear me, I can expect a fierce berating for such an informal title. There was only silence. I did it. I bask in the satisfaction for less than a second. I have to spend the precious little time I have to save the girl from sharing my fate.

I enter the cave, every sense on alert. The cave was dark, apparently uninhabited, but in the corner I catch sight of a travel-worn backpack sitting next to the nearly dead embers of a fire.

I don't feel guilty about the invasion of privacy. I open the pack. _Nothing of much interest_, I note. A flashlight, some food, a water bottle and a jacket as beaten up as the pack was the only possessions she has with her. She carries neither wallet nor any other form of identification. I find the comb in one of the front pockets. I shove it in my pocket.

Setting it back down, I glance around the cavern wondering where she was. I should be relieved to take the chance to say I couldn't find her and go home, but I've already cut off communications; this was the only chance I have to warn her. With an exasperated noise, I dart out of the cave, looking to the side for any sign of her.

I end up almost running right into her. I catch myself skidding to a halt as Terra jumps back with a yelp of surprise. There was a pause, and I very quickly looked her over. She is even skinnier than she had been in the video, covered in dirt and dressed in ragged clothing. Even in the darkness her eyes show as brilliant blue, drawing my gaze away from her battered appearance.

She'd been crying; I can still see the red rim around her eyes that left no doubt. Now whatever feeling she had experienced was replaced with fear. She starts to back away, edgy, ready to run like a frightened rabbit. Knowing my appearance was not that reassuring, I try best to sound friendly. But it was more difficult then I had thought it would've been. But, then again I've barely spoken in months.

"Don't run," I order. The girl halts, perhaps frozen by the harshness in my voice. "I'm not here to hurt you," I add gently.

Her own voice quavering she asks, with a strong sense of suspicion within her words. "Who are you?"

Speaking quickly, I shake my head, mirroring the gesture with one hand. "That's not important. What's important is that I know who you are, Terra, and I know the problems you've been having."

Terra's eyes went wide in horror, and for a second I fear I've blown it. She is going to run. But for whatever reason, either fear or even hope, her feet stays stationary. I move slowly taking a few steps forward, watching her carefully as I step closer, "I know you don't mean to do the things you've done, and I understand that you're scared. But I know someone who can help you."

Shattering my preconceptions about the girl, Terra suddenly narrows her eyes. "I don't need help," she snaps defensively.

Almost cruelly, in a way that probably would have made Slade proud, I clear the emotion from my voice making my tone matter of fact, "The crater where there used to be Esna City told me differently."

"How did you...?" With that, Terra blanches. The reminder of what she'd tried so hard to forget has a devastating effect. She trembles in shame a faint tremor ran through the ground around us. Panic lighting up her eyes, she looks down at the ground, her lips forming silent protests. Thankfully, the tremor dies down quickly.

When Terra looks back up at me, there was no more fight in her eyes. "I didn't mean to...I never meant..." She pleads weakly.

I try to sound reassuring, though I'm very out of practice. I place a hand on her arm hoping I was somehow managing. "I know. I know all about you, Terra. That's why I'm going to help you."

There was the smallest glimmer of hope in her eyes as soon as the words leave my mouth. I feel her relax a bit, tempted by the idea. As tempted as she was, I can still see distrust, a learned apprehension in her eyes.

I can't realistically expect any measure of trust; I just have to hope she is desperate enough to take my word on this. Her expression is one part wary, the other part hopeful. "You're ganna' help me?" she asks.

I nod gesturing that she should follow. I climb to the top of the cave once more. I pause as soon as I make it to the top and wait until she joins me on the hill. Pointing into the not so distant city, I direct her to the place that would help her. "Do you see that tower? The one shaped like a 'T'?"

She nods, looking at the odd building that stood silhouetted against the bright backdrop of Jump City. I feel an acute nagging in my chest, anxiousness. I don't know if Slade has discovered what I was doing. I can't help but feel like I'm going to get in trouble for this, despite my best intentions and attempts at deception.

Regardless, I continue, knowing this was one of the few times I can still do the right thing. Perhaps this would make up for at least some of the harm I've done and would continue to do.

"The Teen Titans live there. Go to them and tell them you need their help. They'll be more than happy and capable of giving it to you." She nods. "Do not tell them about our meeting," I warn my voice turning harsh.

Terra tares her eyes away from the tower and back to me, in awe as much of me as her new prospect of finding help. "Why are you doing this for me?"

Guiltily, I hang my head. "You deserve their help much more than anything we could offer you," I answer bleakly. She looks at me confusion clear on her face. "All you have to do is ask for Cyborg, Raven, Starfire, and Beast Boy. They will take care of you."

Terra looks back to the city, but I can feel her watching me from the corner of her eye. "You got a name?"

"No." Without waiting for a reply, I sink back into the darkness, vanishing just as Terra begins to form a thank you. I feel better than I had in a long time notice as I the ground rushes below my feet. I can't stop the lopsided grin from emerging on my face. Just as unfamiliar as the smile I felt on my lips was the surge of elation that came with it.

I did it. I've won a small victory against Slade. And while I'm exactly sure I've gotten away with it, the simple fact that Terra would lean towards the Titans for help gives me a sense of pride. Knowing I've taken this chance was enough to drown out any fear of punishment I felt. _For the moment_, I add.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** No worries. I will be switching to POVs other then these two. There is probably going to be more from Slade and definitely the Titans. Maybe even Adeline, if you're lucky. :3 Reviews are always appreciated. Have a good week.

-Ana Uzumaki


	5. Chapter 5: Retrieval

**Disclaimer: **No, I do not own the Teen Titans nor do I own anything else of major significance, like a car.

**A/N:** I took this chapter down and added the details I thought it was lacking. :D Enjoy.

-Ana Uzumaki

* * *

><p>.: "<em>But when she turned her back to the lights, she saw that the night was so dark...She could not see the stars. :.<em>

_.: The world felt as high as the depthless night sky and deeper than she could know. :._

_.: She understood, suddenly and keenly, that she was too small to run away, and she sat on the damp ground and cried." :._

.: ― Shannon Hale_, __The Goose Girl :._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Retrieval<strong>

**TerraMarkov**

**Location: **Outskirts of Jump

**Date: **14 December **Time: **21:14

I remain sitting atop of the cliff looking at the glistening lights of the tower for a long time after the mysterious boy had vanished, my thoughts overwhelming me. One of the things that bothers me the most was one of the last thing the boy said.

_You deserve their help much more than anything we could offer you._

Who was he talking about? It was certainly is tempting offer, but at the same time I'm afraid to trust it. The nagging feeling I have seen him before wasn't helping the situation either.

The tower is impressive, an immobile piece of steal, a symbol of peace for this town. It is certainly a tempting offer. Who wouldn't want to be part of something so grand? Something so taken for granted. At the same time I can't allow myself the comfort of what it would offer.

I have no reason to believe these 'Teen Titans' are going be any different from the other people who turned me away even after promising I could stay. It's not like I can't make friends; I can make friends easily. Keeping them however is another matter entirely. After all, no one wants someone around who could level an entire city just because they've had a nightmare.

I watch my step as I make my way back down. When I finally slip back into the cave I go straight for my backpack. I dig into in until the cold metal touched my finger tips. I pull out the flash-light, flick it on, and glance down at my supplies. I'm running low on food again and the nights are getting colder.

_I'd need a place to stay soon or at the very least a new jacket_, I think to myself pulling the fabric closer to my chest.

I lean against the wall and allow myself to slip to the ground, wondering what I should do. I remember hearing about the Teen Titans a few times during my travels. Apparently they are some sort of vigilante group, personal protectors of their city lead by the protégé of Batman. In other words: kids like me who managed to keep their powers under control.

_Some people had all the luck_, I think with a trace of bitterness and more than a small amount of envy.

"Why not?" I sigh quietly under my breath, standing up. Sleep is already lost to me and the city looks to be more than a few miles away, might as well get a head start. I gather the rest of my meager belongings everything fitting perfectly into the small bag with room to spare.

It has been way too long since I'd crashed in a real bed, and even if I'm sure I don't want to parade my problems in front of the Teen Titans. If they were supposedly kind enough to let me hang out for a while, I'm not going to refuse. I step back outside looking over the bay at the tower again.

"Alright, that's it," I breathe in deeply, throwing my bag over my shoulder. "I'll just see what they're like. I mean, why should I get them involved in my problems if I'm not even sure I want to stay?"

_That was all this would be_, I try to convince myself._ It was just another pit stop on my endless road_. Because the more I think about the strange offer, the more cautious I became about taking it up. It's better to pretend I'm not going to the tower in hopes that the boy had been telling the truth; I'm less likely to be hurt that way.

* * *

><p><strong>Richard Grayson<strong>

**Location: **The _Haunt_

**Date: **14 December **Time: **21:46

When I return to base, Slade is waiting for me in the main room. Computer screens align the back wall. The electrical hum was the only thing louder than my heartbeat. I walk in struggling to keep my breath even. _You have to act like nothing out of the ordinary happened_, I remind myself.

He was standing by the screen, a shadow cast across his mask blending the orange in to almost an all black pretence. He inclines his head as he asks for the report. As expected, he doesn't look pleased, as I was quite obviously alone. My heart jumped into my throat. _So far, so good_. So far there hasn't been a comment about the 'failure' in communications.

I try to make my voice sound even, reporting in an almost monotone voice. The lie comes easily to my lips, "She ran from me, and I pursued. By the time I'd caught up, the Teen Titans had already gotten to her. It seems as if they also knew about her. I realized that I couldn't gain Terra's trust by defeating the people trying to befriend her, and I fell back."

He says nothing. I breathe out not even realizing I have been holding my breath. I look at him. So far it seems as if my deception has succeeded. I feel a faint sense of triumph, something I hadn't felt in a long time. I'm barely able to contain the smile that still threatens at the corners of my mouth. After a long silence, Slade runs his fingers over the keyboard thoughtfully.

"Is that so, apprentice?" I didn't move, fear locking into my system, a warning going off in my mind. Slade continues his voice taunting, "Because to me...it sounded more like this…" He presses a few buttons. My heart sinks as I hear my own voice filling the room from the speakers,

"_I know someone who can help you…"_

"All according to plan so far, although, I'll admit I was wondering why you tried to turn off your communicator. But here, you seem to get a little . . . confused."

"_…The Teen Titans live there. Go to them and_ _tell them you need their help..."_

Slade switches off the recording, his point made. Looking at me, he awaits an explanation. I don't have to see his face to know that he is pissed.

My mouth opens and closes a few times, but I can't find the necessary words. In truth, my mind is blank. There was nothing I could say to defend my actions. And As far as I can tell, he isn't really waiting for one.

I know the first hit was coming, but didn't block it. I climb back to my feet quickly debating whether or not I felt like fighting back tonight. He hits me in the upside of my jaw._ I didn't have to take this._

I feel a flare of rebellion. I push off the floor and kick out, aiming for Slade's chest. He catches my ankle and swings me into the wall using my own force against me. The impact nearly knocks me out. My body screams in pain and my sight grows bury. Slade let me dangle from his grip, waiting to see if I had any fight left.

I feel the warm blood sliding down my face. It's sad. I'm so used to such things by now I don't even care. He releases my ankle letting me drop a crumbled heap on the floor.

"If you think you 'saved' Terra, you are sadly mistaken."

All I can do is mutter in a weak voice. Before I can finish standing, another kick knocks the wind from me.

"I didn't say you could leave, young man." Slade kicks me in the back, pinning me to the floor. "Modifying my technology, undermining my orders... Admirably underhanded, Dick. But not good enough."

_There was no threat to the Titan's lives this time, _I note. In fact, he hasn't threatened me with their lives in almost a month, since I have become his official apprentice. Slade can dangle their lives in my face all he wants, but if he ever did kill them, there would be nothing to prevent me from taking vengeance.

Of course, then the Titans would be dead. Revenge would be nothing but a small comfort after the fact. Or maybe Slade is just trying to wean me off that particular threat in hopes of eventually not needing it.

In truth, I think Slade is hesitant to kill the Titans. Not for their well being, but for his own gain. At this point I have to accept the situation. I will do what I'm told and, for the most part, take any punishment handed out to me. Killing the Titans would give me a choice again.

"Don't think of this as punishment for disobeying me, but rather for not being able to do so successfully."

There is no point in fighting. I disobeyed a direct order. Knowing what I know now, I'm not fearful of my life. Slade would never kill me nor would he ever hurt me beyond what could be healed within a few days, at worst a few weeks. It would hinder his new agenda.

After everything Batman has done for me I feel like I owe it to him to be the best. Lately I have been feeling the same thing that I had once vowed as my worst enemy. Batman laid the foundation for my training. Slade is building upon it.

During the month or so after I accepted my position willingly I made the transition from bothersome vigilante to the student of one of the most dangerous assassins in the world. At the moment I'm not worried about following in his footsteps. For now I'm safe. My learning how to kill isn't at the top of Slade's 'list of priorities'. It's one thing that I've put out of my mind refusing to think about it.

"Betrayal, destruction, revenge. We really do think alike."

I shutter as Slade lifts me by the front of my uniform, his words echoing my earlier thoughts about killing. I let myself blank out, retreating to the far corner of my mind. This wasn't the first time I've been beaten and it certainly wouldn't be the last. Placing my worries in the back of my mind I wait. At this point I just want it over as quickly as possible.

Besides, Slade was wrong. It wasn't my intention to save Terra. I'm not stupid. If Slade sets his mind on something, he will get it. I'm proof of that. But at least I've given her a fighting chance. My body and mind can handle what this has to offer. As far as I'm concerned she won't be able to in the long run.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** It hasn't been edited. Let me know if it needs it. As usual, don't forget to review.

-Ana Uzumaki


	6. Chapter 6: Titan's Go!

**Disclaimer:**No, I do not own the Teen Titans AND all my Oreos are gone. T.T

**A/N:** May I present to you [insert drum roll please] the rewritten next chapter.

-Ana Uzumaki

* * *

><p>.: A<em> friend should be one in whose understanding and virtue we can equally confide, and whose opinion we can value at once for its justness and its sincerity. <em>:.

.: ― Robert Hall :.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Titans Go!<strong>

**Beast Boy**

**Location: **Titans Tower

**Date:** December 15 **Time:** 11:06

The alarm sounds just as I'm making breakfast. "Aw man!" I yell just as the toast pops up. Placing the butter on the counter, I rush over to the living room where the computer is emitting a high pitched echo and displaying the GPS location on the screen.

"Titans we have the emergency," Star calls flying in, her feet levitating just above the ground. Recently, she's been better. More and more often her loving-life personality has begun making subtle reappearances. I try my best to help out the process, making more jokes than usual in an attempt to make her laugh. Occasionally it works, but not as much of her cheerful self has returned as we all would have liked. At least she isn't spending as much time alone in her room anymore.

I hang my head low as I make my way towards the screen. _No dairy-free waffles for me, _I sigh. In front of me Cy brings up footage from a camera set up on the outskirts of the city. On the screen a giant scorpion-like creature is rampaging, heading straight for Jump.

"Titans go!" Cy calls.

In Robin's absence, he's taken over command of the Titans. Everyone can tell being the leader of the Titans isn't a job he wants to fulfill. But, it isn't like he has much of a choice. During the first month or so after our leader disappeared, we fell into chaos. A chaos, Robin was solely responsible for creating. I follow him down to the T-car, Raven and Star behind us. Each of us is now on our way to the desert area outside of town as quickly as possible. The sooner we take out the creature the safer the city will be.

"Okay, okay," I announce as we drove, "I got one.

As expected, Cy is in the driver's seat. Next to him Star is sitting on the edge of the seat looking at the landscape as we pass.

"Why are ducks so funny? Because they're always quacking jokes!" I answer without waiting for anyone to respond, breaking into a laughing fit as I do so.

"Pull over," Raven complains, "I'm going to be sick."

Rea is crowded into the back seat beside me. As Star's emotions grow brighter, Rea's do the opposite. Raven's spending more and more time isolating herself and it's only getting worse as the weeks progress. It's even worse than when the Titans had first joined up. Back then, she only had to worry about keeping her own emotions in check. Now, it's ours. We are the unstable ones. Rea has taken over the sole reasonability of keeping us sane and in the process she's the one suffering. For fear of the repercussions, I don't think I'd ever admit aloud how worried I really am about her.

"Come on Raven! You know I'm hilarious and I'm not going to give up until I get you to smile. Okay, why did the aardvark cross the road?"

"To beat up the idiot telling jokes about him?" I don't get a smile but her features soften. I smile, temporarily satisfied with her response. She gives me a quick nod. _See Rea was that so hard?_

"Titans look!" Star says pointing. Looking out the window I spot a young girl being chased by the giant scorpion-like creature from the footage. Cy activates the automatic beaks. Above me the sunroof opens and Rea and Star take flight ready for battle. Changing into a Pteranodon I grab a hold of Cy's shoulders ready to save the day.

When we reach the end of the cliff we discover our help is unnecessary. The girl had already cornered the creature in a cavern below. She waits for the opportune moment to send a boulder crashing down on upon it, successfully disarming the threat to both her and the city.

"She was not in trouble..." Starfire calls gleefully, jumping up and down.

"She was leading it into a trap!" Cy exclaims as the girl subsequently crushes the creature with her tremendous powers.

Hearing our cheers, she catches sight of us. Quickly ascending on a rising pillar of earth she closes in the small distance between her and the rest if the team. Next to me I feel Rea tense up.

"Question is…" she begins.

"Who is she?" I finish in awe of what I had just witnessed.

"What? Haven't you guys ever seen a superhero before?" She asks her tone cocky as she jumps off the boulder. No longer having her weight to support the boulder, it sinks back into the earth her blonde hair bouncing up and down behind her_. _I look at her staring in open-mouthed shock at not only her display of power but at how pretty she is. Her blonde hair lays in straight layers across her shoulders and her blue eyes look around at each of us curiously.

"I'm Raven," Rea introduces hesitantly. "And we're the-"

"Teen Titans! Rock on! It's cool to meet you guys. I'm Terra. And you're-" She turns towards each of us as she listed off our names. "Starfire, Cyborg, and..."

"Boy Beast, dah!" I smack myself in the head. "I mean, Bath Boot! Uh, no..." I answer like an idiot flustered.

She chuckles, "Beast Boy?"

I make a girlish scream turning into a turtle. Embarrassed with my display, I retreat into the shell. _You're such an idiot! _I scold myself.

"Dude, he's hilarious!" Terra laughs the air filling with her lighthearted echo.

"Hilarious? Me? Really?" I ask sticking my head out of the shell. She smiles tipping me a nudge and a wink before turning her attention to Star. I almost immediately faint. Her blue eyes twinkle making me go weak in the knees.

"Curiosity abounds! Please," Starfire leans closer to Terra's face, her body levitating as she filled with joy. "Where did you come from? How did you get here? What is your favorite color and do you wish to be my friend?" She asks her questions going off in rapid succession.

She hesitates before answering. "Um... Earth, walked, red, and... Sure?" She smiles. It is one of the prettiest things I've ever seen.

"Oh, hello new friend!" Star exclaims enthusiastically giving Terra one of her bone-crushing hugs.

"How's it goin'...?"She poses sounding slightly strangled. Realizing this Star lets her go, a slight blush coloring her cheeks.

"So, what brings such a cool little chick to our big, groovy city, huh?"

"I go wherever the wind takes me, you know? I get to see new places, meet new people. Stop a few bad guys here and there."

"Oh… Cool." _She's amazing_, I think quietly to myself.

"You mean you don't have a home?" Cy's expression is a mixture of curiosity and worry.

"The Earth is my home. I've been crashing in a cave on the other side of the hill," she shrugs.

"Unacceptable! I cannot permit my new friend sleep in a lonely cave of darkness!"

The scowl on Rea's face grows. Through her hood, I can see Raven glaring at Terra. I understand Rea's hesitation about allowing Terra to stay the night but it still isn't right to dismiss her. Just because Robin had betrayed us didn't mean Terra would do the same.

"I have a flashlight…" She tucks a piece of blonde hair behind her ear nervously.

"You will stay with us," Starfire announces dragged her towards the car.

It would be pointless to argue with her. Star hasn't been this happy in months. Allowing Terra to stay with us will hopefully ignite some of the light Star had lost in Robin absence. Even Rea doesn't have the heart to tell her no.

"Oh, no. I…"

"It's no problem," Cy smiles heading towards his baby. "You can ride in the T-car! You can sit in the back with BB and Star."

"Yeah! And I can make you laugh some more!" I offer, "I'm hilarious. Remember?"

"Well I guess I could stay one night." She gestures towards me, my heart skipping a beat. I follow her back to the car, wanting nothing more than to get to know the beautiful girl that has appeared out of nowhere.

* * *

><p><strong>Location:<strong> Titans Tower

**Date:** 15 December **Time:** 11:53

"Wow! Nice digs! Terra cries out as we all file into the living room. She walks over to the window overlooking Jump City. "And look at the view!"

So far she's making friends with us quickly, especially with Starfire. Out of all of us she's taken Robin's turning the hardest. This is exactly what everyone needed, a pick me up after what happened.

"I can't believe you guys live here." She stares around the common room in awe.

"Yup, this is the one and only Titans tower," Cy explains excitedly, proud of his creation. Rea disappears, returning to her room without another word.

"Tu casa es me casa. So do you want the grand tour or-?" I reply trying to shrug off my nerves and sound cool.

"Got any food?" She interrupts. Each of us follows her into the kitchen in a single file. Everyone except Raven begins gathering food from the cabinets in an attempt to satisfy our new friend's appetite. When we were finished placing everything on the counter, we watch in shock as she eats everything in sight.

"May you now wish to partake of my home-made Glorg?" Starfire asks holding up a plate of green gelatin containing that looks suspiciously like intestinal tract.

_"No! No!"_Cyborg and I yell at her when we realize what has happened. But, it's too late. She wolfs it down in one bite.

"Tasted like... Sushi mixed with ice-cream. Got any more?"

"I shall go cultivate the fungus!" Star sings happily carrying the plate back to wherever the strange jelly thing came from.

We stare in horror as we watch Terra lick the plate. She definitely has more guts than I do. Even during our early days, Robin would politely decline tasting Star's alien dishes. Once or twice though, he did give in. When he did his face is always priceless.

"So, where is the tub?"

I point her in the right direction taking up residence on the couch while I wait for her to get out. I pull the game controller off the table not bothering to wait for Cy. After playing a few rounds of _Ultimate Ninja 4_, I hear her come back into the room the air filling with the same shampoo smell that Star uses.

"Hey, BB can I use your sink?"

"Sure," I answer, pausing the game. On the screen two ninjas are about to kick each other midair.

"Cool game." She tilts her hand in the direction of the screen.

Terra is wearing a white robe, the sleeves rolled up so she can use her hands. She gives me a nod before picking up her backpack off the couch and carries it over to the sink. She begins filling the sink with soap and water, obviously in need of clean clothes. She removes an old tape player from the front pocket and places the headphones in her ears. Slowly, she unpacks her clothes washing the while rocking out to whatever she's listening to. I resume the game continuing with the full-fledged ninja battle.

"Well she seems… Comfortable," Rea voices motioning towards the sink full of laundry. She has a small gray up in her hand. The other is carefully dipping a tea bag in and out. I pause the game once again and get up. Cy and Star entered the room behind her discussing some updates Cy wants to do to the T-Car in order to make room for our new person.

By now Terra has finished washing her clothes. I watch in awe as she lays stretched out on our couch, falling asleep almost instantly.

"I wonder how long it's been since she had a decent place to crash for the night."

"She needs more than a place to crash," Cy points out looking at her venerable figure.

"She needs a home," Star finishes.

"Why not our home? She can stay here with us," I suggest.

"Yes," Star agrees taking a seat on the kitchen counter. She swings her legs absently as she silently debates what would be best for our new friend.

"No," Rea interject. "We don't know anything about her. How do you know we can trust her?" I glare at her.

"She's not Robin," I hiss. Star looks away instantly burdened by even the mention of his name. An uneasy feeling settles in my chest. "Sorry Star."

"Friend Raven has a point," she admits weakly. "I do not wish to go through the same thing again."

"For now-" Cy starts.

"So, we're not even going to give her a chance?" I argue cutting him off angrily. Frustrated I throw my hangs in the air.

"Let me finish." Cy waits until he knows he won't be interrupted to finish."I'll ask her to train with us tomorrow. We need to see what she can do," he concludes satisfied with his proposal.

"Fine. We can do that when we run the obstacle course tomorrow," Rea concludes. Hostility still rings on the edge of her voice.

"We won't decide until then," Cy orders looking down still not used to the authority required to be a leader.

It's a diplomatic solution and for now everyone seems satisfied with the concurred proposal. Rea don't seem very happy with what we've all agreed on but she didn't seem very upset either. She looked like… Well, Raven, but it's a start. She pulls her hood over her head returning to the kitchen to refill her cup of tea. The sound of water echoes throughout the kitchen in the absence of noise from our discussion.

"Rea do you think I could possibly join you for the meditation?" Rea nods her head slightly before walking towards the hall. Star on her heel, they both make their way to the gym. Since Robin left the gym has become one of the quietest rooms in Titans Tower.

Cy and Rea have both tried keeping each of us on Robin's training schedule but ever since Robin started showing up regularly each of us has become more and more focused on beating him. Whether it be from an unquenchable motivation to get answers or a need to stop his crime, I don't know. Every time though it seems to get harder and harder to keep up with him let alone try and beat him at his own game.

"BB you playin'?" Cy asks picking up my discarded controller on the edge of the crimson red couch.

"Yeah. You're going down!" I announce happiness filling my body to the brim. Things are finally starting to get better, I think to myself restarting the console in order to activate two player mode. Tomorrow is going to be great. Terra is going to show the team what she can do and hopefully have a new home in the process.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **There you go. This is Beast Boy's interpretation of meeting Terra. Let me know if you think it's better than before. I hoped you liked it. Thank you to all of those who have reviewed so far. TGIF. Lol.

-Ana Uzumaki


	7. Chapter 7: Promise

**Disclaimer:**I do not own the Teen Titans.

**A/N:** This is shorter then the others but next week starts winter break, in which I will have time to hopefully finish everything up to where I left it before I re-did everything. But for now you'll have to deal with this. Oh! And if you don't want any spoilers about what happens don't read my reviews. Just thought I would warn you.

-Ana Uzumaki

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Promise<strong>

**Slade Wilson**

**Location:** A desert outside Jump

**Date:** December 15 **Time:** 11:40

"She was not in trouble." I heard the alien girl exclaim, her figure bouncing up and down.

"She was leading it into a trap!" The cyborg deduced as Terra lifted a large section of the rock above. In a shear gesture of luck she was able to hit her target. Surprise lit up her expression as she heard the cheers above.

_If only_, I thought with a slight grin. The Titans knew nothing about the destruction Terra was capable of creating. Her powers were unpredictable, yet her behavior was the opposite, easily manipulated by factors out of her control.

"Question is…"

"Who is she?" The changeling finished, cutting off the empath. She ascended on a rising pillar of earth closing in the small distance between herself and the Titans. After a brief introduction, a lopsided grin spread across his face as he continued bantering with the young girl.

"Don't get to attached, my young friend. I saw her first," I said aloud. Standing just outside of a far cave I watched her meeting with the Titans unfold.

To them, Terra was a curiosity. Someone new they could recruit to help with their senseless endeavor. Their attempts at stopping crime had become fruitless with only minor victories here and there. Without their leader guiding them in their efforts they became predictable, an easy obstacle to avoid.

I would've thought the Titans wouldn't have been so eager to trust people after what had happened with Robin, but it seemed as if they were none the wiser. The only one who didn't seem to greet her with open arms was the empath. Instead she met her with distrust and animosity. Though it was justified, I could see clearly that her friends did not agree with her.

When Dick first left the Titans, I watched as they began to unravel. They had recovered, but just barely. It seemed as if every time they faced their fallen leader, they lost some of their composure bit by bit. In his place the Cyborg stepped up to the plate. He was doing his best, but the remaining members of their team knew he was no Robin.

Yes, Richard had gone behind my back relied to her the wrong information in an unpredictable bout of heroism. But, I didn't want to lose a perfectly good apprentice over a small indiscretion like this. I was actually surprised that he had lasted this long without some of the morals that troublesome bat had instilled within him leaking out. So far, he was making me proud.

After the first night he had approached me accepting his new position, it was easy to tell that he was only doing it to find a way to escape. He was trying to use one of the only things he had left, the philosophy that if you couldn't beat them, you would have to join them. And for the most part he did.

Sometime during his first weeks of training under me, he began to slip. He listened to his lessons, asking questions, and performing accordingly. Instead of focusing on escaping, he began caring about what I thought of him. It was hard to pinpoint the exact moment but, somewhere along the line Dick started craving my approval.

After this whole Terra ordeal was over I would have to start training him in the _proper _line of work. He wouldn't like it, but eventually he would gruelingly follow in my footsteps until he realized the purpose. It was one of the many things he would be good at. He is going to become a mercenary, like it or not. At the very least, he was going to be trained like one.

Besides, plans changed all the time, and I happened to be excellent at adapting. Terra would still be mine in the end, and perhaps her time with the Titans could be turned to my advantage. Another plan was already unfolding as I faded into the darkness of the cave.

* * *

><p><strong>Terra <strong>**Markov**

**Location:** Titans Tower

**Date:** December 15 **Time:** 23:07

I looked at the refection of the tower in the water; it was beautiful. So far this place had been everything I wanted and more. Beast Boy was amazing, one of the best Titans so far. He was funny and smart and made me feel as if he liked me for who I was.

_Or at least who he thought I was_, I added miserably.

Focusing, I picked up a rock from the pile next to me. It levitated steadily before I flung it across the water. The ripples diverged distorting the reflected tower. _Rock skipping with style, _I thought to myself.

"So, I'm guessing the couch was too lumpy?" Beast Boy inquired sitting down on the rock next to me. I shot another rock over the still water. Smiling at me, he picked one up and tossed it. The rock came crashing down with a splash majorly lacking the grace of my own. Giggling, I watched a small frown form on his face.

I lifted another rock off the pile placing it in his hand. Tossing his hand back he flung it forward. This time I helped him a little bit sending the rock skipping, letting out a brief sigh of relief when he didn't notice. Raising his arm, he flexed what were supposed to be his muscles. I made a face at him. He made one back and we continued back and forth until we both ended up in a fit of giggles, each of us blushing.

I looked down my expression sullen. "I can't stay," I announced pulling my knees up to my chest.

"Why not?"

"You know, places to go, people to see," I said laying back.

"Come on! You know you wanna' stay. We have free cable, indoor plumbing, and all the Tofu you can eat," he counted holding up a finger as he listed the things he thought would be great about staying. He looked at his hand knowing he missed a finger. Shaking it, he put his hand down.

"Tofu?" I repeated laughing. "You really know how to charm a girl. I guess I could hang out for one more day," I answered giving in. It was hard to resist someone like Beast Boy.

"Awesome!" he shouted jumping into the air. "We are ganna' have so much fun. I can't wait to see what your powers can do when you really let them lose," he admitted landing on a rock.

As if on cue my powers ignited tipping over the rock Beast Boy was sitting on covering him in water.

"Sorry. I'm sorry," I apologized panicking. "How can I be so stupid? Don't tell. Please don't tell," I begged him franticly.

"Terra, it's okay. So, you can't totally control your powers. So what?"

"Promise you won't tell anybody." I pleaded. "Ever."

"Sure."

"Swear it!" I forced.

"Okay, okay. I promise. But, really it's no big deal. If my friends knew they would still like you."

"You just don't understand," I sighed hugging my arms.

"Understand what?"

"Just forget about it, okay?" He nodded his head hanging low. "So, why does Raven hate me so much?" Out of the corner of my eyes I saw him wince.

"It's not that she hates you, it just right now we're having some… Um… Trust issues."

"Trust issues?"

"Yeah," he admitted weakly without expanding on what sort of 'trust issues' they were having. "But as soon as she gets to know you, she's ganna' love you. It look her a while to get used to me," he joked.

"Okay. I guess it's about time to get some sleep. What do you think?"

"Agreed," BB nodded getting up. I followed him as we walked back into the tower finally content with the way things were working out

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Am I at least getting better at writing Terra? I hope so. Stay tuned. For those who have't read this before it was fixed, I promise it starts to pick up after this. Let me know what you guys think. Is it getting better (writing wise, story wise, whatever wise)? Hope everyone is having a good weekend. Mine is spent on Tumblr stalking Dick and Jason. Lol. NEXT TIME: Chapter 8: Obstacles!

-Ana Uzumaki


	8. Chapter 8: Obstacles

**Disclaimer: **No, I do not own the Teen Titans AND all my Oreos are gone. T.T

**A/N:** I hope everyone had a great Christmas (if you don't celebrate Christmas then Happy Holidays). This chapter is better than it was but it's still not my best. I still hope you like it. :)

-Ana Uzumaki

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Obstacles<strong>

**Terra****Markov**

**Location: **Titans Tower

**Date:** December 16 **Time:** 09:11

I wiped my eyes, the lazy feeling of sleep refusing to lift. Behind me I could hear revenging through the kitchen as someone pulled out pots and pans. I sat up allowing the blanket to fall as I stretched.

"You're awake," someone behind me said. BB's form came into view as I yawned. "Breakfast is almost ready."

"What are we having?" I asked getting up.

"Pancakes and bacon," Cy answered from behind the counter placing a chef's hat atop of his head.

"To-fu bacon," Beast Boy corrected glaring at his friend.

"We are not eating that nasty stuff when we have guests," Cy exclaimed.

"Hello, vegetarian here!"

With that they broke into what I took to be an age old disagreement as each placed a set of food on the counter. I sighed, deciding to skip the bacon. I took the fork and pulled several large pancakes onto my plate.

"Good morning new friend!" I heard Star greet as she flew into the kitchen Raven close behind her.

"Good morning," I answered back squeezing the syrup onto the fluffy white circles on my plate. I reached over for the butter. I used the knife I found next to it to spread it all over them. When I was finished I followed Star over to the couch where everyone sat down for breakfast.

"So, what are the plans for today?" BB asked food spraying from his mouth.

"Don't talk with your mouth full," Rea lectured glaring at him.

"Well, like we talked about, we're running the obstacle course this morning. That reminds me! Terra do you wanna join us?"

"Glorious! Then we can see what your powers can do!" The Tamaranian's eyes lit up.

"Um… Star, I don't think this is such a good idea…"

"Please!"

"I guess," I agreed, staring at the look on Raven's face. She wasn't exactly glaring at me but her face clearly displayed dislike. It didn't matter what Beast Boy had told me last night. This girl hated me and I had no idea why. I had no clue why she disliked me so much but I wasn't going to let her get to me.

"Well if everyone is ready let's head out," Cyborg announced getting up, his plate in hand. He clearly sensed the tense atmosphere. I followed BB placing my plate on a pile on the counter before being led out to the front door.

I could feel my knees shaking as we made our way out on the obstacle course. Cyborg was first up. He and Beast Boy bantered back and forth until Raven called him over to the starting line.

"I got this," Cy called as she started the timer. Cy raced forward. Giant metal pillars rose from the earth. Fist over fist, he dodged them narrowly missing the next obstacle. Little stands popped up shooting lasers from under their covers.

When he made it passed them, he just missed a set of a set of panels threatening to crush him. His sonic cannon destroyed flying disks as they hovered towards him. Beast Boy, Starfire and I cheered him on as he finished the last stretch of the course stopping the timer.

"I finished the course in seventeen minutes and fifty seconds," Cy informed us looking down at the timer on his arm. "Boo-yah! New course record!" Cyborg yelled doing a victory dance.

"Well yeah, you're the first one on the course," Raven called in her usual impassive voice. I glared at her. Cy had done great. Who was she to say anything? She hasn't even completed the course yet. Even though the other Titans seemed unaffected by her attitude but, for me, it was annoying.

"Okay Terra, ready to show us what you got?" Beast Boy asked excitedly.

"I just hope you're ready to see it," I answered barley loud enough for anyone but myself to hear.

"You can do it. 'Sides, it's just practice. It doesn't matter if you mess up. Not that you're going to mess up. I'm just saying that if you really blow it, you…" Beast Boy stopped mid-sentence. "Shutting up now."

"Countdown initiated. Good luck, Terra," Cyborg notified me punching in the codes to reset the course.

"Don't lose control... Don't lose control..." I chanted mentally readying myself for the course. Behind me the remaining Titans cheered me on. I flew forward unsteadily, the rock underneath my feet shaking.

I screamed as two pillars shot up in front of me, unexpectedly. Shattering the rock I was on I called upon a new one to replace it. Pushing up I narrowly missing the ground coughing as smoke rose from the debris.

"Glorious," Star cheered jumping up and down with a giggle.

"You're the man, Terra! Uh… I mean you're the…," he trailed off. "Wait ago Terra!" I hear BB yell eventually.

No sooner had I gained my bearings another obstacle appeared. Panicking I crashed into it. I fell to toward the ground. Desperately grasping at small rocks as I went I slowly crossed a man-made trench that appeared out of nowhere.

Grabbing onto one of the last lingering rocks I used it to doge the remaining exploding disks. The boulder denigrated on impact with the ground left me standing awkwardly in front of them. I quickly took a bow, making it seem as if I had done all of that on purpose.

"You rock!"

"Magnificent success!"

"Looks like we have a new course record," Raven pointed out looking at the timer. I looked up at her smiling all of my earlier annoyance disappearing. "Eleven minutes and twenty-six seconds."

I sighed in relief.

"I must have softened it up for her," Cy defended.

"You were incredible!"Beast Boy called running up to me.

I wrapped my arms around him in a hug. "I did it. You said I could do it and you were right," I whispered in his ear with a smile on my face.

"You're little rough around the edges," Raven started.

"You could be great Terra..." Beast Boy was cut off by a jingle. Next to him, Cyborg hastily opened up his communicator receiving whatever message he was sent.

"Okay, why is everyone blinking?" I asked staring at the various communicators. BB's belt was blinking, Starfire's pendent, even the clip that held Raven's cape on was blinking.

"We'll discuss this inside," Cyborg concluded, his tone lacking his normally in-your-face attitude. I followed them back into the tower.

"It's him," Raven announced her voice growing more emotionless than usual as she brought up a photo. The man on the screen looked ruthless, definitely not someone you wanted to mess with. I wasn't scared of a lot of things, however just the very sight of this man brought shivers up my spine. I would hate to encounter him alone in person.

It wasn't even his demeanor that raised my guard. It was the way he was dressed. His mask was black and orange. Each split so that it covered half of his face. The color scheme was the same as his uniform. The same uniform, I realized, the boy was wearing the night he came to the cave and told me about the Titans.

"It's Slade. He's back," Cyborg announced angrily.

"'Slade?'"

"Bad guy," Beast Boy informed me looking up at the screen. "Way bad."

"You guys know what this means," Ravens voice was hollow. The other Titans fell silent in some sense of grief I didn't understand.

"Okay," Cyborg typed in a few key strokes. "I have a fix on his location."

"On whose location Cy?" Starfire winced as if knowing the answer might cause her physical pain.

Cy's voice was filled with irritation as he answered. "Robin's."

With the mention of his name I understood. Robin, the protégé of Batman, had betrayed his friends and joined Slade. He was the missing Titan I hadn't noticed

Cyborg cleared his throat, "Titans move out."

Star and Raven followed him out the door already in flight. I stood near the computer looking up at the man's picture.

"Hey! You comin' or what?" Beast Boy asked a huge smile on his face. I smiled back following him finally feeling as if I was a part of something much bigger then I was.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Once again, this is another build up chapter. Gee, we haven't heard from Robin in a while have we? I guess I'm going to have to fix it with this next chapter. Stay tuned for Chapter 9: Distraction. I'm almost caught up guys! This means I can continue with the story instead of fixing it for now! WOOT! I'm also working on fixing everything else. Which reminds me! I want to thank Hanna Sedai for being my Beta (I haven't posted anything that has been 'betad' yet fyi). With her help I hope to update all of the chapters with all of its edited gooey greatness-ness. I'm in the process of re-writting chapter one by the way.

-Ana Uzumaki


	9. Chapter 9: Distraction

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Teen Titans, sadly enough.

**A/N: **Yeah so this week you don't get a new chapter but a rewrite of the previous one. Sorry Guys. It's better than it was, I promise. I feel like I jumped the gun posting it so I had to go back and fix it.

Over 150 people have read my story so far! WOOT! First off I want to thank Gracie-Geek, Nova Bucker, and "Random Loving Bystander" [no surprise there] for their reviews as well as everyone who has read my story so far. Yes, I love you too "Random Loving Bystander" and we shall see about your pervy books.

So, getting back on topic here I've updated some of the previous chapters, adding some dialogue between some of the characters that I thought should be there and fixing some spelling, ect. There is one significant thing I added and that would be in Chapter Four. If you want a better idea of what's going on I suggest to re-read that chapter.

-Ana Uzumaki

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Distraction<strong>

**Richard Grayson**

**Location: **Jump City

**Date:** December 16 **Time:** 16:21

I waited, my eyes watching the flames as they licked the top of the sign. _Wayne Enterprises_. I couldn't help but crack a smile at the sick irony of my choice of distraction.

"Look at me now, Bruce," I said aloud my voice filled with sarcasm. _I was an apprentice to one of the most powerful men in the world, a runaway, a trapeze artist without a net, _I winced. A hand full of unwanted memories came flooding back. The rope breaking, the yells of the crowd.

This was one of the first missions I was required to complete during the busy rush of day. Then again that was the purpose, to cause disorder. Something Slade was really good at. He just wasn't the best.

In that aspect, the winner would go to the Joker who fed on the chaos and destruction for the hell of it. This mission had a purpose. Just like everything else.

A green firebolt flew past me. _Finally_, I sighed, diving off the building. Once the ground I was greeted by Cyborg and Beast Boy, Terra following close behind. Aiming his sonic cannon, Cyborg fired at me at close range. I blocked him, shoving his hand down. Swinging my leg out, I knocked his feet out from under him.

"Your ganna' have to do better than that," I egged. After months and months of silent fights, this is what I choose to be my first words to them. I should have felt guilty, something other than the pleasure of my biting words. But, at this point in time I almost hated them.

They should have checked after they were hit with the rays when we went after the fake Chronotron Detonator. If it wasn't for their lack of thoroughness, their lack of discipline, I wouldn't be here to begin with. They would have found the probs.

The endorphins, the adrenaline. It was a thrill. For that, I did feel guilty. Heroes didn't feel the excitement of a plan well executed. The pleasure of knowing you've won, that the other person was weaker, frailer then you.

"Is that all?" I posed pretending to yawn.

"So, you're Robin," Terra presumed circling me. By now everyone was engaged in their own combat as Sladebots began to invade the city.

"What's it to ya'?" I asked dodging a set of rocks she threw my direction. She missed shattering the glass windows of a shopping center. People ran eager to get away from the commotion.

"Why did you help me?" I didn't answer. Instead I drew my attention to Beast Boy. He had turned into a mountain goat and was now charging his horns in my direction. I jumped, grabbing his horns. I flung him against one of the buildings; it wasn't enough to hurt him but it was enough to make him angry.

"Leave him alone!" Terra yelled throwing a boulder in my direction. I hurled a disk in her direction; it caught the side of the rock she was standing on. The street echoed with her scream as she dropped, her body racing toward the ground.

"Terra!" Beast Boy yelled flinging forward to catch her. I felt a twinge of pain knowing time and time again that had been me trying to rescue Star. I sighed doing what I did best these days. I swallowed up the pain and turned it into anger.

"Awe. How sweet. You're the babysitter for the girl with no control," I mocked. It was hitting below the belt but it served its purpose. Beast Boy yelled some profane words before opting to pursue me as I raced down the street. I could have easily out run him, even with his ability to turn into a cheetah. But, that wasn't the mission.

I led him towards the outer limit of town near the industrial district or at least as close to one as a small city like Jump had. Half way there Beast Boy began falling behind, his features growing tired.

"What is Terra your new girlfriend BB?" I gloated slowing to a jog. I knew better than anyone else that anger was a pretty good motivator. No matter what I had to keep him following me. The Titans and Terra would be close behind, chasing me right into the trap that lay ready and waiting for them.

"Shut up!" He ran faster turning into a cheetah in order to catch up.

The device on my wrist beeped with new coordinates directing me towards a local diamond mine. Even though I didn't know his specific plan it wasn't hard to guess the overall picture. Distract the Titans and cause Terra to lose control of her powers. My mission was simple enough and if everything went according to plan no one would be hurt.

I was to the point by now that I would perform the job assigned to me without complaint, but no matter how angry I was I would never hurt the Titans. If both the Titans and I were put into a situation where it was them or me, it would definitely be them. I would still end my life in order to protect theirs.

Being constantly lectured by Slade only made me want to keep my remaining morals that much closer. He thought I needed to sacrifice the last of my remaining morals, and in doing the opposite I at least hoped I was hindering his plan at least a little bit.

Workers yelled and screamed as the mine when I entered. It had long since been invaded by Sladebots. They were everywhere, controlling the various machines and harassing the workers.

"Run!"

"Protect the diamonds!" _Yes, because I am definitely interested in your diamonds_, I thought sarcastically.

"Titans go!" I heard Cyborg order as they appeared in the opening. "It's over Robin," he announced stepping in front of a very irate Beast Boy.

"Says who?" I jumped down from the medal structure I was standing on. I took out my bo-staff moving into the ready position. The Sladebots moved in taking on Terra and Starfire. Terra was closest. Two bots jumped onto her rock causing her to become unsteady. I slammed the staff on their heads knowing them out. _That's not part of the plan, _I mentally scolded them.

"What the-?" Before she had time to finish her thought another bot attached her. _What am I a babysitter? _I sighed angrily. _If she is to become part of Slade's 'grand scheme' she needed to learn how to fight for herself._

I looked above me drawing my attention to Star. Three bots were dragging her down causing her to lose altitude. It would be less than a minute before she came crashing down.

"Hang on Star!" Cyborg shoved to robot heads together putting them out of commission. He ran towards her trying to save her, but he was too slow. I got there first.

I took the only opening I saw; I nailed each bot in the head with my staff knocking them off. Before we hit the ground I shot out the grabble hook. It caught on a huge metal beam setting me on the ground with Star in my arms. I set her down her eyes lighting up.

"Robin?"

A loud bang echoed through the mine. I glanced over at the source of the sound. One of the bots had taken control of a drill and was now attempting to drill into Cyborg's body.

"Azarath metrion zinthos," Raven chanted as she picked up a mining car slamming it into the driver.

"Raven, look out!" Beast Boy shouted as a group of Sladebots began closing in on her. He leaped into the air turning into a dinosaur. On impact he crushed a group of them. At least I still shared something with the Titans, my hatred of Sladebots.

The rest of the mine was in chaos. Other bots began to shoot at Beast Boy causing him to back up into a tunnel knocking the foundations loose. Debris began to fall around Terra as she engaged in her own fight below.

"Can't control it!" She yelled as the roof of the tunnel began to collapse. "Beast Boy!" I heard her shout as the rocks gave way falling on top of them. The room went silent as Cyborg and I raced toward the debris.

"Cy, over here!" I ordered opposing sides forgotten. Cy and I threw rocks here and there as we attempted to dig him out. A large gorilla appeared in front of us picking up a large boulder.

"You okay?" I asked, genuinely concerned.

"Where's Terra?" he asked ignoring my attempt. Everyone drew their attention to me, confusion clear on their faces. Throwing a smoke bomb, I retreated knowing perfectly well where she was. My mission had been a success but I felt none of the joy that was supposed to come with it.

"Dude! Whose team are you on?" I heard Cyborg call after me. _Yours,_ I answered silently as I entered the outer junctions of the mine.

* * *

><p><strong>Slade Willson<strong>

**Location: **Diamond Mine

**Date:** December 16 **Time:** 17:09

"Why can't I do this?" I heard her ask herself her voice echoing down the hall. I ran passed her in a tunnel parallel to hers making sure she saw me. She pursued, chasing after me until finally she wised up. She caved in the path ahead of me. Cleaver, but not cleaver enough.

"Looks like I got you," she said smiling. I jumped over her. Swinging my foot I knocked her over placing a bomb on the roof above her.

"Actually Terra, I've got you," I said the bomb beeping several times before going off. When the dust cleared, I walked towards her the tunnel's emergency lighting system going on. _It quite a smart move on the miner's part_, I added. It made my job all that much easier. She retreated from my advancing figure. I didn't blame her. I looked scary to just about everyone. Being a mercenary, it was my job to invoke fear.

"Now Terra, you've walked right into a trap. Another mistake you of all people should know better." I took out a bo-staff, "But at least you and I are getting a chance to talk," I moved the staff so it was placed across my body before slamming it above her head. It wasn't close enough for her to worry but she tried to counter attack anyway. She sent a rock sailing pasted me.

"Looks like we have much to talk about," I said gesturing towards her lack of control.

"Mind if I talk with my hands?" Her hands glowed yellow and the earth began to shake sending two streams of rock coming from either side of me. I dodged easily.

"Good, Terra. But not good enough." I swung the staff narrowly missing her I slammed it into the wall. She fell to the ground. I hit each side of her with the staff. It wasn't enough to cause serious damage, that would be counter-productive, but she would have a bruise or two as I attempted to goat her into using her powers. A large rock fell in back of her, shielding her from me. _That's better._

She picked it up and sent it towards me this time with more power. I hit the staff into the ground using it as leverage to haul myself over the rock. She hit the metal breaking it into two pieces. "Impressive unless, of course, you were aiming for me."

I dropped the remains of the staff advancing towards her again. She flew rocks at me in an attempt to stop me. She was getting despite now. I kicked and punched the rocks as they came at me, I stepped in front of her when they finally stopped.

"Back off," she flung her hand towards me, "I'm with the Titans. They'll be coming to-"

"You don't belong with the Titans," I announced cutting her off.

"You don't know anything about me," she spat.

I pulled out the butterfly comb from my sleeve, "On the contrary, I know everything about you." I held it up, "I've been watching you for some time. I know why you're always running away. I know your secret, little girl."

"No!" she yelled trying to punch me. I grabbed her arm and yanked her against the wall. She winced before looking up at me.

"Earthquakes, avalanches, mudslides. Everywhere you tried to do 'good'." I let go over her wrist. "And everywhere you fail. So everyone turns against you." Tears were now running down her face. "You lack control, Terra," I pulled her hair up using the comb Robin had stolen from her my voice dangerously sweet, "And when you lose control you are more dangerous than anything I have ever seen." My lie was smooth. Yes, when she lost control she was very dangerous. But she would never amount to the danger that Robin will revoke when I was done with him.

"But it doesn't have to be this way. I can help you, child," I promised turning my back on her.

"You can?" She asked her voice a mix of puzzlement and hope. Picking up a rock I turned to face her again.

"Right now you are… Rough around the edges," I crushed the rock in my hand piece by piece. "You need more then obstacle courses to overcome your problem. You need a teacher, a mentor. Come with me Terra, and I can teach you to shine." I revealed the diamond in my hand.

"But, my friends told me you were-"

"You really don't believe your friends do you, Terra?" I cooed.

"They took me in. Gave me home." She reasoned, more with herself then with me.

"And when they find out what is wrong with you they will reject you like everyone else." Just like with Robin and his reliance on his friends and mentor, I needed to place the seeds of doubt in her mind.

"Beast Boy-"

"Can't keep his mouth shut forever," I finished. "He'll tell them."

"He promised!" She had her back towards me but I could still see the yellow glow of her fists.

"Shut up! Just shut up!" she yelled a tornado of dust and rock consuming her. She dropped to her knees. "Don't lose control… Don't lose control…" she pleaded.

"Now Terra, how can you lose something you never had?" She yelled, her body lifting into the vortex of the twister. "No one understands you Terra. No one else can help you. I'll be waiting," I called to her disappearing into the darkness of the cave.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ** Yeah, so if you haven't guessed the major change was the comb. In chapter four I added having Robin steal it from Terra when he was going though her bag specifically so Slade could use it against her in this chapter. While I was writing it I decided that it would make more sense than just having it appear. It also shows that even though Robin had a 'bout of heroism' as Slade calls it that he has still slipped pretty deep into the depths of becoming a villain. xD

Review. Go now. Or I will not make tall dark and handsome appear. Just kidding, but really you should review. It would make me happy.

-AnaUzumaki


	10. Chapter 10: Reinforcements

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Teen Titans, sadly enough. Nor do I own Batman: Under the Redhood. At least I'm working on the former. xD

**A/N: **May I present to you, Chapter 10: Reinforcements. I think this is one of my better non-Robin chapters if I must say so myself. I want to thank KaliAnn AND Thaliag.2 for their reviews. They gave me motivation. Without them this chapter might have taken longer to rewrite.

-Ana Uzumaki

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Reinforcements<strong>

**Cyborg**

**Location: **Titans Tower

**Date:** December 16 **Time:** 21:47

"Well guys it's been real, but I should…" Terra announced pulling her backpack onto her shoulders. Terra had been great. Since she had joined the Titans the overall atmosphere had improved. Star had a new girl she could hang out with as opposed to Raven who had once again taken up reading in the front room.

Everyone was slowly going back to the way they were. Sure, no one would be quite the same, but at least we were getting along. That is, until Terra informed us that she was planning on leaving again.

"Don't even think about it," I said blocking her way out the door. Behind her, BB and Star gathered around her Rea hovering near me.

"Okay, what's going on?" she asked as we blocked her in.

"Well we-," Rea started. As long as I knew her, Rea was never one to show that she cared. I was glad to see that Terra was someone that could help rebuild her relationship with people.

"Talked it over and-," I continued happily.

"We wish for you to stay with us!" Star finished jumping with glee.

"We think that you would be a great Titan," I informed her sincerely. The rest of the group nodded in agreement.

Ever since Robin's let down I've had to take charge of our group. During the first few weeks after we realized what happed we almost didn't make it. Star wouldn't come out of her room, BB was walking around half depressed half pissed off, and Rea… Raven dealt with it in her own way.

"So… Wanna' be a Titan?" BB asked excitedly a goofy smile spreading on his face. I held out her official communicator.

"Me? Really?"

"Of course you'll need more training," Rea stated bluntly. I may have stepped up as the improvised leader but Rea took over the harder aspects of the job knowing my laissez-fair personality didn't handle it well. "I know you have trouble controlling your powers so-"

Dropping her communicator she directed her attention to Beast Boy.

"You told them!" Terra yelled directing the outburst towards Beast Boy.

_Told us what?_ I wondered anxiously as the situation intensified.

"I didn't," he defended his ears lowering.

"You promised! You lied to me! You lied!" she shouted running out the door.

"No! Terra wait!" he yelled trotting after her.

"What was that all about?" I directed my question to Rea, the only other person who seemed to know what was going on.

"I didn't know the fact that she couldn't control her powers was a secret," Raven disclosed as she retreated to the common room. "I thought it was obvious. She is too dangerous to have around anyway and we have bigger things to deal with."

_There we go again_, I thought shaking my head. _Just as I thought she was making progress_.

As much as I hated to admit it, Raven was right. We had to deal with Robin and we couldn't deal with them both. As far as I could tell Beast Boy had it on the run with Terra. Whatever was going on, it was something they had to sort out.

"But, Raven, terra is our friend. We should go out and do the counseling to make sure she is okay."

"Star we have to figure out what to do about Robin. We can't handle him on our own anymore. We need reinforcements," I concluded smashing my fist into my other hand. I had been mulling over the idea for weeks now. It was time someone acted on it.

"Who do you have in mind Cy?"

I could tell by her tone that she was distraught. Which did she want more? Find out about Robin or go find out what happened with Terra? In the end her feelings for Robin won.

"I think we should-"

"No," Rea interrupted already knowing who I had in mind.

"Come on! You didn't even here what I was going to say!"

"I know what you're going to say and the answer is no."

"Then you do you suggest Rea?" I asked throwing my hands up. Why was she being this way?

"I don't know but, there is a reason they no longer work together. We could be making it ten times worse if we call him in." She was right once again. But who else could we call?

"Call in who?" Star asked puzzled.

"The Dark Knight."

"The Knight of Dark? I am confused. Who is this Night of dark and what does he have to do with Robin?"

"The Dark Knight and Robin used to be partners," I explained. "Star, you've never heard of 'Batman and Robin'?"

"No. I have not heard of this 'Man of Bats' and Robin. Why would I?"

"They were the best in the business. Robin was one of the first sidekicks ever. He and Batman used to run around Gotham fighting crime before he met us."

"Then why has he not mentioned him?" she snapped.

"It's not that simple, Star," Raven answered. "No one knows what happened between them. Well obviously Robin does but it's not like we're in a position to ask him."

"Why don't we find out? At least Batman has the resources to get Robin away from Slade," I defended. Rea ignored me, deciding to refrain from voicing everyone else's thoughts. _What if Robin didn't want to be saved? _

"Their relationship is something we don't understand. We shouldn't get him involved. We don't even have a means of contact."

"Yes, we do. I think," Star added nervously tucking a piece of red hair behind her ears.

"What?" I asked eagerly. Batman was the key to getting Robin back that much I was sure of.

"Robin has two communicators in his room. One of them is ours and another one. It's black. I saw it the last time he was here and when I asked him about it he said it was to call home," she finished sadly dwelling on the memory.

"Star can you get it?" This was it, our grand plan on how to get Robin back from Slade. Even if he didn't want to come back surely Batman could convince him and hopefully take down Slade in the process.

"I'll do it," Raven offered glancing over at Star. "But I still don't approve," she added disappearing.

Within a minute she reappeared with the device in hand. Tossing it to me I quickly opened the back and began attempting to hook it up to the main computer. Beast boy entered the room quietly his head hanging low.

"She didn't even say goodbye," he announced walking towards his room.

"He just needs some time," Rea told Star when we heard his door slam.

"Okay, I got," I announced twisting the last wire. "Did it work?" I asked sticking my head out from under the table.

"Glorious, friend! You have done it!"

The Dark Knight's symbol showed prominently against the white screen. I punched in the last of the codes a loud ringing echoed around the room. It repeated, threatening to end until finally someone answered.

"What do you need Robin? You know you have some nerve-" I heard the figure on the other side of the screen start. Starfire cleared her throat causing the figure to look up from his work.

"Where's Robin? How did you get through to this connection?" he bellowed obviously angry that he had been bothered.

"Um…" I started scratching my neck nervously. "I kind of… hotwired his communicator."

"You what?"

Rea shot me a look. "We are the Teen Titans. Robin is the reason we are contacting you. We found this," Rea held up the small device, "in his room. We determined it was the only way we could contact you."

"I don't have time for this. Tell him to call back later, _alone," _he emphasized reaching forward.

"Robin's gone."

"What?" He paused, his tone serious. "At approximately what time did you last see him?"

"Well we kind of saw him this morning," I admitted sheepishly.

"It's not that simple," Rea explained.

"Make it."

"Robin disappeared almost four months ago. He reappeared a few weeks after his initial disappearance as the apprentice of a local villain named Slade."

"Transfer me all your files," he ordered.

"Then what do we do?"

"I'll be there within a day or two. Standby until then." He ended the transition. The screen went black once again leaving only the Dark Knight's symbol.

"Now what do we do?"

"We wait," Rea answered walking over to the couch where her book was sitting.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** WOOT! Daddybats is coming to Jump. ^_^ Stay tuned for Chapter 11: Retrieval.

-Ana Uzumaki


	11. Chapter 11: Reclaimed

**Disclaimer: **I haven't found BUTRH on DvD yet. OH! And I don't own the Teen Titans either.

**A/N: **The re-written chapter one is up. I'm so excited about it so let me know what you think. Thank you, thank you, thank you, Hanna Sedai for being my Beta. I know I've been updating a lot. But then again it's Christmas break and I'm fixing stuff not just writing it. So here we are Chapter 11: Retrieval.

-Ana Uzumaki

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: Reclaimed<strong>

**Richard Grayson**

**Location: **The Haunt

**Date:**December 17**Time:**22:26

I leaned up against the wall waiting for Slade to come across to come back so that I could be dismissed. That's the way it was. Unless Slade was on a contract I would report back to the haunt with a detailed synopsis of what had happened. Slade would then match up my account of what happened with either the audio or video from my headset in order to verify.

"Robin, Slade is back and is waiting for you," the old butler announced making his presence in the hallway known.

"Thanks." Wintergreen may have been nicer then Slade but he was nothing compared to Alfred. I ignored the pang of homesickness as I walked down the hall. By now I had memorized where most of the hallways led so finding my way around was almost easy.

"It seems as if Terra has left the Titans," he reported, his tone nonchalant as he heard me walk in.

"Good for her," I nodded sarcastically.

"Like it or not Dick she will be joining us here." I flinched at the sound of my name.

"While she's here could you refrain from using my real name?" I asked swallowing my pride.

"Why is that?" He knew damn well why. I remained silent refusing to answer a question he already knew the answer to.

"If you're not going to give me a proper response then I'm not going to attempt to follow your request."

I hesitated, not knowing whether or not I should answer. "I don't need anyone else knowing my secret identity," I answered finally.

He didn't bring attention to my explanation; instead he brought up the live video feed of Terra. Currently she was running through Jump, once again attempting to run away.

"Go retrieve her."

"What?" I asked in disbelief. "Why?"

"Excuse me?"

"What are you playing at? We don't even need her. She can't fight. She can't even control her powers. It'll be almost impossible to train her, especially if she has to go through what I do every day."

"Go retrieve her," he responded ignoring my outburst. His impassive tone was driving me insane.

"God damn it Slade," I yelled stomping out of the main room.

_What the hell? _He blackmails me into becoming his apprentice, turns me against my friends, and turns me against Bruce. Then he tries to bring in some girl who has absolutely no control over her powers. Powers, that are unstable to begin with. What did he need with so one so weak anyway? It was so frustrating.

I weaved through the halls in the haunt angrily as I made my way out to the exit, stopping only to grab my backpack and remove the armor from my shoulders. If I was going to have to do this stupid mission then I was going to do it my way. If he wasn't going to listen to me then I would just have to give him a reason to.

_This would have been so much easier if I had the R cycle or at least some other form of transportation_, I thought breaking out into a run. It was so much easier to move without the armor restricting my movements. I felt free for once. Yes, I was still subjected to completing the job assigned to me but I wasn't given any guidelines. I was free to complete this operation however I wanted. A smile appeared my anger defusing as I flipped and twirled down the path.

As usual within minutes my wrist beeped with coordinates.

"She's heading south," I mumbled. I changed direction accordingly running until our intersecting paths crossed. She was sitting underneath a local overpass only becoming visible by untrained eyes when headlights veered too close. I grasped onto one of the bridges high bars climbing until I was positioned right above her.

Tears were streaked down her face and she sniffled. Her appearance was cleaner then the first time I had encountered her. She looked confused and miserable content with sitting there listening to the cars passing over head. But the longer she sat here, the longer I would have to be out here. Not that I minded being outside. The air was cooler than usual but not unpleasant. I sighed. _Time to stop moping_, I informed her silently.

"Are you done yet?" I asked releasing myself from the beam. She jumped taking up a defensive stance, a rock hovering beside her.

"What do you want?"

"Okay, this is going to work one of two ways," I shifted my weight from on foot to the other. "Either you come willingly or I knock you out with chloroform."

Taking out a cloth from my pocket I held it up for further emphasis. She flung the rock in my direction.

"Alright, have it your way," I mumbled dodging.

Her aim was way off. Normally I would have given her the benefit of a doubt, contributing her lack of control to being physically and emotionally exhausted, but I knew better.

Within seconds of fighting she gave me an opening. If she had been with the Titans capturing her might have been a challenge. But, here one on one? I was easily the winner. Not that I would count it as a victory. Kidnapping isn't something I was interested in. If it wasn't for the fact that she was going to accept training from Slade willingly, I would've declined accepting my punishment with pride.

"Don't let anyone get behind you," I whispered placing the cloth over her mouth and nose. Seconds after inhaling the toxin she went limp in my arms. I placed her down gently walking over to her backpack. In the front of the pocket someone had slipped a yellow and black communicator under the flap. I unclasped the hook placing the device in my hand. My heart jolted longingly. Who was she to trade the life I had given up against my will in order to pursue the distraught life I lived now?

I clasped the device firm in my hand. Even now, how easy would it be to contact the Titans? Contact Bruce? I hurled it against one of the pillars watching the pieces sink down into the dark water. Even if I did call for help, I wasn't one of them any more. They would want nothing to do with me after all that I have done and will continue to do. I wasn't a hero anymore and I most definitely didn't deserve anything my former life had to offer.

I laced her backpack on her shoulders before I picked her up, carrying her in the piggyback position. Even though I blamed her fully for her decision to join Slade she still deserved some comfort brought to her by her own possessions. It was more then I was given. It was comforting to know that it was my compassion was one of the only things left that separated Slade and I.

* * *

><p><strong>Slade Wilson<strong>

**Location: **The Haunt

**Date:**December** 16 ****Time:**22:34

"It seems as if Terra has left the Titans," I informed him keeping my tone neutral.

"Good for her," he answered sarcastically. _Is the tone really necessary? _I mentally scolded him.

"Like it or not Dick she will be joining us here," I turned so my back was towards him messing with some papers on the desk.

"While she's here could you refrain from using my real name?"

"Why is that?" It was a question that I already knew the answer to yet in him answering it would verify whether or not he still cared for Batman's welfare. "If you're not going to give me a proper response then I'm not going to attempt to follow your requests."

He remained silent for a minute before answering.

"I don't need anyone else knowing my secret identity."

Without his mask, Dick was an open book. His large blue eyes conveyed every emotion. Now that I was engaged with him on a daily basis even with his mask on his emotions gave him away. His tone inferred that it wasn't that he cared anymore that Will and I knew his identity but he was worried about the girl knowing. Up until now only a select few knew his identity and he wanted to keep it that way.

"Go retrieve her," I ordered an idea occurring to me.

"What? Why?" He stared at me in disbelief.

"Excuse me?" His reaction surprised me. It wasn't unexpected; I was used to him fighting me on some aspects that I expected him to complete. This should've been no different. But again, he didn't react the way I expected him to.

"What are you playing at? We don't even need her. She can't fight. She can't even control her powers. It'll be almost impossible to train her especially if she has to go through what I do every day."

To be honest I never expected this. He wasn't worried about her well being. He was worried about being _replaced._

"Go retrieve her," I repeated ignoring his reaction.

"God damn it Slade," he yelled stomping out of the room.

"Why do you dismiss him? You know he hates it. As you heard just now he identifies himself as part of our group now. You only have a small window. He's in his final transition," Wintergreen informed me speaking up for the first time since retrieving Dick from the hall.

He was right. Dick had asked why _we _needed her. He was upset because in accepting his apprenticeship he expected me to do the same. Not take on anyone else. Though he would never admit it, especially to himself, but in my introduction to Terra he became jealous.

"Slade, you need to do something to comfort his fears. He left Gotham because he wasn't treated as an equal. When Batman does come for him, you need to make sure he remains loyal to you. He's already unwillingly become influenced by you. Dick has this need to be the best at everything he does, similar to you. You tell him you are similar but you do not treat him like it."

Will understood personalities, the finer details. I was in charge of strategy, looking at the big picture. In working on my plan I forgot to treat Dick like a person. His relationship with Batman and even Bruce Wayne was tenitive at best. I had been playing on that for months slowly breaking down his relationships in order my own. I was going to have to think of something that would sever the last connections he had with his morals and turn them against him, in turn allowing him to realize his true potential.

"Sir," Wintergreen addressed pointing to the door. Obviously he no longer has any conviction about kidnapping. Dick was standing in the doorway an unconscious Terra being carried on his back. I motioned for him to come in and put her down. Even though he had disagreed he had preformed the order I had assigned to him.

"Robin," I paused letting him know that I was agreeing to his request, "Good job."

Before returning to the hallway I saw the tips of a half-smile unwillingly spread across his face. Dick had reclaimed Terra fixing his earlier lapse in judgement. It was time he was rewarded. Terra was only a pawn in the overall game, someone I would use for the sole purpose of winning the game. I slipped a box from underneath the desk taking out a small syringe. I inserted the needle into the small bottle filling it with the clear liquid. Walking over to Terra I inserted the needle into her arm.

"What are you doing?" Will's face held its neutral disposition but his voice was filled with concern. Naturally he disagreed with some of my methods. This was no different.

"I knocked her out until the day after tomorrow," I informed him placing the syringe back into the box.

"Why? Sir, is that really necessary?"

"I'm taking_ Robin_ on a field trip."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**There we have it folks. Slade is taking Robin on a field trip… And Terra is knocked out on the floor… And Batman is on his way to Jump. This is an interesting set of developments. To those who know what happens next… Don't spoil it for those who don't.

One more chapter and I'm all caught up again. And then ON WITH THE STOY!

Have a wonderful night. I'm going to fix Chapter 12 now.

-Ana Uzumaki


	12. Chapter 12: Down Range

**Disclaimer: **No, I do not own the Teen Titans nor do I own Batman or anything else of major importance. I do however have Sugar Cookies which will have to do for now.

**A/N:** Here is the much anticipated Chapter Twelve. Enjoy. :D

-Ana Uzumaki

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: Down Range<strong>

**Richard Grayson**

**Location: **The Haunt

**Date:** December 18 **Time:** 07:06

"Get up." Slade's voice cut through my unconsciousness as bright light flooded the room.

"What?" I asked groggily pulling the blanket over my head.

"We're leaving," he announced tossing a jacket onto the bed. "Get dressed."

"What did someone find your hideout or something?" I yawned, my hand stretching towards the ceiling. "No, let me guess. You're robots went haywire and are now trying to take over the haunt?"

He glared at me through the mask. "Alright, alright," I sighed making a move for the top of my uniform.

"Not in that," he snapped before turning his back on me. He left the room as fast as he arrived. Confused I crawled out of my bed scanning the floor for a pair of jeans. I found a pair partnering it with a plain black t-shirt.

I pulled the shirt over my head as I walked over to the small bathroom adjacent to my room. I turned on the water splashing it on my face in an attempt to rid myself of the remains of sleep. For once I had actually _slept_. I had always been a light sleeper but more and more often I found myself collapsing into a deep sleep free of my normally tormented dreams.

If it hadn't been for last night's events I might have quickened my pace; I was in no hurry to interact with anyone today. I was more than positive when I entered the room Terra would be there following in suit.

I pulled the hair gel out of the medicine cabinet using it to spike my hair up into a neat row. Whatever I was being forced to do today, I would look however I wanted. I walked out the door, slipping my shoes on as I entered the hall where Wintergreen was waiting to escort me to where I was heading.

"What's going on?" I asked him looking up as his graying hair. I didn't really expect him to answer. It was like dealing with Bruce and Alfred. Bruce would lie and Alfred would swear to it. No matter how convent an agreement it was, it was still frustrating to no end.

"You might want to grab that jacket; it's cold out," he answered avoiding my question. I rolled my eyes but didn't argue. I went back inside to retrieve the red and black jacket Slade had tossed at me this morning.

"Are you ready?" Wintergreen stuck his head into the room realizing I was stalling for time. "Slade is waiting for you outside."

"And we wouldn't want to keep him waiting, would we?"

"Still bitter about last night, I see," he pointed out, gesturing for me to follow him. I glared at his back trailing him as he led me out to the front door. When he opened it a gust of cold air burst in. It wasn't cold enough to make me shiver but nearly did the trick.

"I told you, you would want the jacket," he smirked.

A black 250 King Ranch sat waiting for me. I glared at the towering black vehicle. I hated to admit it but, Slade had nice taste in cars. I stared into the driver window trying to piece together any clue about my destination. I sighed, realizing the windows were tinted. _Typical_.

As I walked around the back of the truck I gave it a wide berth, noting the Michigan plates as I passed. The first thing I did when I opened the passenger door was look directly at the driver. Instead of the masked madman I had grown accustomed as my almost constant companion, a main in his mid-forties was driving. His blonde crew cut had grown out falling into longer spikes around his ears. For now, I was safe.

He gestured for me to get in but didn't say anything. I did what I was told without much complaint buckling my seat belt. When I was all set, we took off heading towards the highway. As soon as I was sure we were out of earshot I glanced over at the stranger next to me. I could make out the faint outline of an eye patch stretching across the eye that was closest to the door.

My mind jumped to all sorts of conclusions about him; the detective part of my upbringing was getting the better of me. It was possible that he was a war veteran, much like Wintergreen. He could just as easily be in the same line of work as Slade. A shiver went down my spine. Noting the possible danger, I decided to give him the benefit of the doubt.

"So... Um... Do you know where I'm going?" I asked the stranger attempting to both break the awkward silence as well as determine our destination. He threw a quick glance debating whether or not to answer my question. An emotion I couldn't quite distinguish flickered across his features.

"It's a surprise."

An unwilling response locked into my system. _Fear_. I knew that voice anywhere. It plagued my thoughts and shattered the illusion of false security being with the stranger had lured me into.

I turned in my seat glancing behind me, allowing a silent curse to escape my lips. _How could I have been so dense? _The back seat was clear. I scanned the dashboard trying to find some sort of transmitter or recording device, something anything that would disprove my newest realization.

We were alone.

"Is it really that surprising?" he chuckled. I sat frozen in place. Every muscle in my body tensed. I didn't know what to do. I think I was in partial shock. I hit the button for the window growing claustrophobic in the small space. I pressed it a few more times; it wouldn't work. I blushed realizing the child lock was on.

"Obviously," he mumbled into the silence as he turned off the lock. "You trust people too easily."

"It's not like I had any warning," I snapped sitting up. I pressed it again, a feeling of relief spreading though my system as the fresh air came rushing in.

"You can relax," he posed seeing my posture change in his peripheral vision.

"Not likely," I snickered out of spite. I relaxed a little despite my response. "This is coming from the man who shows no mercy. Shouldn't you be lecturing me about not being aware of my surroundings or something?"

"Is such an attitude really necessary Dick? You were somewhat polite a few minutes ago."

"That was before I knew it was you."

"If I didn't know any better, I would think that was meant to degrade my moral." A slight smile pulled at the edge of his mouth.

"What do you think this is funning? Where's Terra? Why don't you take her to whatever mystery location we're headed?"

"I'm sure if you put your mind to it you can figure out where we're headed. I'll even give you a hint. We going to accomplish the beginnings of something I've been meaning to do for a while now."

I paused unwillingly going into detective mode. I raked my brain for possible solutions going through the usual list of questions.

_Who benefits?_

_Slade, obviously, _I retorted. _And you_, another voice added. I shook my head moving on to the next question

_What do you notice about your surroundings?_

I looked out the window reading each sign as he exited the highway trying to find something of significance. Coming up on my right was a small sign; I wouldn't have noticed it if I hadn't been looking. It directed us south to the nearest firing range.

"Impossible," I muttered to my feet.

"Did you figure it out?" Slade seemed ill at ease, enjoying my discomfort as I thought it over. I didn't answer him, instead choosing to stare daggers into the dashboard. "That's too bad. Maybe your detective skills are losing their touch."

I ignored him refusing to acknowledge the answer my brain was shouting at me. In admitting our destination I would forfeit _everything_ that separated us, the last thing I held sacred. I was lying if I said that I believed Slade had forgotten about his original plans for me. He had no intention of allowing me to remain a common thief forever.

"I won't do it." I struggled to keep my voice even, a mixture of fear and confusion sinking into my system. He turned on to a side road; I felt like the path in front of us getting smaller and smaller as we neared the gate.

"You're going to have to learn anyway."

"What makes you say that?"

"What are you going to be when you're older? You certainly won't settle for being a trust fund baby. Besides I don't think you fit the 'billion dollar playboy' mentality. So you're either going to have become a law abiding citizen or a criminal justice affiliate of some sort."

"I was thinking I should become a baker," I posed sarcastically.

"You might as well just accept that fact that eventually you're going to have to learn how to shoot a gun. You should be grateful."

"Grateful? Grateful for what?" I glared at him in disbelief.

"I didn't have to take you to a _public _range with _paper_ targets. I could have taken you on a hunting trip with _live _targets."

I glared at him; the thought of killing animals made my stomach go sour. Slade was making the idea of shooting as easy for me to deal with as possible. But, at the movement, it wasn't the act of shooting something that was causing me to go weak in the knees; it was how far Slade would go in order to make me okay with the idea.

"I'm an acrobat, not a mercenary. I perform fancy flips, not shoot people."

"It's not that bad and you know it," he said pulling into the parking lot. As far as I could tell there were three buildings. Well, two of them weren't necessarily buildings, more like fancy pavilions placed between two manmade hills.

"Not that bad? Guns kill people." I retorted as he pulled the truck in to a parking spot.

"Actually people kill people, not the machines themselves."

"You would know,"I muttered under my breath. "Why can't you act like the deranged psychopath I'm used to dealing with? Why are you being so…" I pause trying to find the correct term to describe Slade's behavior. "Reasonable," I decided finally opening the passenger door.

"Since when has anything I've ever done anything _unreasonable_?"

I keep my mouth shut once again refusing to answer. He stepped closer to me leaning towards my ear.

"Don't try anything," he whispered his voice dangerous.

"Yes sir," I shivered.

"Better?" He asked opening the back passenger door. Taking out a large bag he slung it over his shoulder before grabbing a briefcase off of the floor.

"Inside," he directed. I followed behind him silently, my stomach in knots. I didn't want to do this. As far as I was concerned using a gun didn't required training, precision. It was easy access for criminals to cause other people pain. I've been dreading this day since I first discovered Slade's true job and his plans for me. This was one of my worst nightmares come to life.

"Hey, Mr. Wilson," the clerk called hearing the bell. "The usual I presume?"

He winced. An unexpected smile came to my lips. I now knew Slade's identity. _Slade Wilson, _I thought nodded answering the clerk's question. _Now we're even. _His secret identity had now been officially compromised, just like mine. He thanked the man and took the boxes of ammo off the counter. The satisfaction of my discovery vanished as I followed him back out the door.

"Alright," he started. "Believe it or not there are rules when using guns." He paused. "You really do need to relax," he announced looking at me.

I nodded trying to control my breathing. If I wasn't careful I would be at the point of hyperventilation soon. I leaned up against the car allowing it to guide me down as I sat on the gravel. "How do you expect me to relax? This goes against everything I've been taught, everything I believe in."

"I'm not going to hurt you," he offered with a shrug.

"That's not what I'm worried about," I snapped struggling to keep my voice down.

"Then what's the problem?"

I didn't know if I wanted to answer him. _Should I tell him the truth?_ It was a lot easier to talk to him without his mask and uniform. It made him seem more human; like this wasn't the masked terror that haunted my dreams and held me hostage. This was a man like Dick Grayson, someone with a family and a life other than that of which we lived most of the time.

"Things like this," I motioned around me, "is what separates people like me from people like you. If I do this I won't be separate from you anymore."

"Were you ever really?"

I paused, his words hitting me like a concrete wall. Yes, at one point I was different from him but now I wasn't sure. I wasn't even sure who I was anymore. I had willingly accepted this apprenticeship, even though I knew at one point or another, this is what I would have to go through. I_ knew_ this was going to happen yet I allowed myself to be placed in this position.

_You did it for your friends_, the voice in my head argued back.

_No, you did this so you could beat him._

"Do you have any kids?" I asked trying to change the subject. _In through your nose and out your mouth_, I chanted. He went silent, his face hard as he waited for me.

"Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering," I answered getting up. He didn't have to answer; I already knew based on his reaction.

"I had two." He stared straight ahead, his response mater-of-fact.

Surprise lit up my expression; I hadn't expected him to answer. My question had struck a nerve. He_ had _two.

Is this why he did what he did? For his family? Was it possible that someone like Zucco destroyed his family too?

This placed everything in a new light, filling my head with new conclusions. He obviously had a family at some point in time. What if becoming a mercenary was the way he decided to have his vengeance? If Bruce wouldn't have taken me in, would this have been then life I had chosen?

We remained silent as we approached the large fenced in area. The atmosphere became lighter as we neared the closest pavilion. Off to the side was an area I assume were classrooms.

"Okay, so right now the range is hot. That means that people are firing."

"How can you be so calm?" I hissed. "Never mind, I don't wanna know." Beside me I could have sworn he chuckled.

"Okay, collect your targets the range is cold," a man holding a megaphone announced.

"Now we can go on." He placed his hand on my shoulder leading me forward. I felt my heart racing, a steady pounding in my ears. "You're going to want these," he informed me handing me a pair of headphones and goggles from a container.

I looked down the long pavilion. On one side was a set of benches carved out of the wood where you could set down the weapons you were working with. On the other side was set of windows where people of all ages had set up their gear. Targets were tapped to cardboard cutouts and placed a fair distance away from each window. Behind it was another hill designed to stop any rouge bullets from causing any harm.

"Hey! Wilson!" Slade paused at the sound of his name. Behind us was a man waving his hand wildly in an attempt to get his attention. In the corner of my vision, I saw Slade roll his eyes.

"How come you're not practicing on your own range?" The man joked shaking Slade's hand. _Of course he would have his own range._"Who's the kid?" He asked glancing over at me.

"He's my nephew," the lie forming easily on his lips. "Dick, this is Mr. Gavan."

"Name's Rob," he said holding out his hand.

"It's nice to meet you, sir."

"You still have that place in Michigan?"

He nodded the look in his eye sending a shiver down my spine. Slade looked like he was going to kill him. Oblivious to the glare he was being given, the man continued talking.

"So, how's Addie?"

"She's good. Dick, we're at the end of the row, last window."

Catching on, I took the hint walking down the rest of the way. As I did, I felt someone staring at me. I turned around. A girl around my age gaped at me from one of the first few windows her red hair falling in little ringlets around her shoulders. A man tapped her on the shoulder, gesturing for her to go. She gave mad a bright smile unwillingly taking her eyes off of me as she set herself up around the weapon.

Next to our window were a young kid and his dad. It would have surprised me if he was older then eleven. His blonde hair bobbed up and down. A lopsided smile spread across his face as he handed his dad a briefcase similar to the one Slade was carrying. For a brief second my heart ached in envy.

"Dad! It smells like mushrooms," he complained half-heartedly.

"Hand me that will you?" The kid handed his dad what he was asking for turning his attention back to the window.

How could this child be so happy using a firearm? A gun was a tool or instrument used with the aim of causing damage to living beings. Yet, this kid was enjoying spending the day with his dad. Not a care in the world as his father explained to him the rules. Would I feel the same way if Bruce was the one here with me instead? I dismissed the though immediately. Bruce would never approve of this.

"Alright," Slade cleared his throat, obviously irritated. "The first thing we are going to shoot is a Ruger 22 rifle." All I could do is nod as he pulled the gun out of its case.

"Think of it as a game," he reasoned sensing my discomfort. "Your goal is to hit the circles for points. The center is worth ten, the circle after that is worth nine and so on."

"How can you explain this so lightly?"

"Look around. It's not only criminals who use guns, Dick. Think of law enforcement; they use guns in order to protect innocent people. Sound familiar?"

I nodded. _I can do this_, I told myself. _If the kid next to me can do this then so can I._

"The range is hot," the man with the megaphone announced.

"You need to get your sight."

"Huh?"

"You find your sight by slightly moving up, down, left, and right. You want to have your body aligned in such a way that the rife naturally points at the target. You shouldn't be using your muscles to force the rifle into position."

"Okay, so you only make small corrections?" He smiled.

"Exactly. So, the bullet will take a finite amount of time to travel the length of the barrel once you squeeze the trigger. Squeeze, not jerk. During that interval of time, you want to make sure that the barrel stays pointed at the target. To ensure this, you should get into the habit of keeping your eyes open, looking at the target. Don't anticipate the noise or recoil. A .22 has relatively low of either so we will see how you do with that."

He placed the gun in my arms. Adjusting my legs so that I had a good balance I lined up the rifle as close as I could to the target.

"Now take the safety off. It's this switch here. There you go. Okay, fire at will."

I took a deep breath pulling the trigger on my final exhale.

"Good job. You've shot your first gun."

I took a deep breath. It was over. _I had shot my first gun_.

He cleared the round and took out another rifle. "This is a M16. This is the barrel, receiver, front and back sight, and the stock." He flipped over the weapon pointing out each individual part.

"This is has a bigger recoil then the .22. So, beware of that."

He watched as I shot it off a few times before placing it back in its bag. I felt numb. With every firearm he placed in my hands it became easier and easier to fire. It was terrifying.

"Now, we move on to hand guns. Just like the other guns you have fired, when you fire, apply smooth even pressure and gently squeeze the trigger. Be careful. Some of these will have larger recoil. This is a Glock 21. If you were to own a gun this would be the one you would use. It has minimal recoil and has a set weight that would be easy for you to deal with on a daily bases."

Slade's face lit up as I pulled back the receiver, lined it up, and fired just as he showed me with little hesitation. We continued going back and forth until finally he decided it was enough for today.

I watched in a blur as he packed up the firearms, returning each one to its respective case. I felt nothing but the crunch of gravel under my shoes I made my way back to the car. I opened the passenger door, taking a seat as I waited for him to return the ammo to the counter for next time.

_Next time_. I shuddered. It was unbelievable. Today, I had learned to shoot. A solemn feeling set though my body. I didn't know what to do. I didn't know how to feel anything else but confusion.

There were all different people firing at the range, everyone from the little boy and his father to a retired policeman. They advertised classes on self-defense. Classes that thought people to use guns against criminals, against people like Slade and Zucco.

We spent most of the ride in silence. I didn't even notice when we pulled back onto the highway. I was too wrapped up in my own thoughts. It wasn't as if I could un-learn what Slade had taught me. Today, I had crossed a line into unfamiliar territory, territory I would never be able to venture out of. I was weak, pathetic. I had allowed myself to get into this position. Bruce would never take me back after what I had done.

_Why would he want to, to begin with? You're a disappointment, a disgrace, a hindrance. Even Slade was replacing you, _the voice in my head snickered. _Bruce doesn't even want you. If he did, you would've been rescued by now. _

When we arrived back at the haunt I went straight to my room without saying anything. I collapsed onto my bed, wishing for the comfort of sleep yet knowing I wouldn't get it. The need to do something, anything but stay still, consumed me. Dropping into the pushup position I did pushups until my thoughts overtook my psyche making me angrier and angrier.

My mind was driving me insane. The only thing I could think of doing to silence the thoughts running through my head was to go pick a fight with the man who destroyed the last thing that I had held dear. I slammed the door behind me as I entered the hallway determined to settle what he started.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Only one POV for now. Like the title? I thought it was a bit ironic because I'm strange like that. xD

And no, I am not a gun expert. I was actually learning how to shoot for the first time while I was writing this on my iPod. In other news, I bought my first comic book! It's about Dick and Damian. If everything was like Tumblr I would include a gif of my feelings but for now this will have to do.

As always reviews are always welcome, even if you drop by just to say hi. For all of you who did review, thanks. 3

-AnaUzumaki


	13. Chapter 13: Counterproductive

**Disclaimer: **No, I do not own the Teen Titans.

**A/N:** I think I might be spoiling you guys. Well tonight is you're lucky night. I'm actually trying to stay up all night so I'm writing, a lot. I'm all caught up now. Woo-hoo. I have so much I want to talk about but that would just ruin all of the surprise, wouldn't it? Anyway here is Chapter 13: Counterproductive. Oh and before I forget! I want to thank Grz and BlondeMascaraPrincess for their reviews. 3

-AnaUzumaki

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: <strong>**Counterproductive**

**Slade Wilson**

**Location: **The Haunt

**Date:** December 18 **Time:** 18:39

Today, Robin had gone far beyond my expectations. He had grasped the concept of using the firearms I had introduced to him. Eventually, after I made him practice more, it would come as second nature to him.

His silence was uncharacteristic. Dick has always been one for constantly talking. He also didn't like to stay still. Throughout the entire ride I could see the battle raging on in his head. He fidgeted in the passenger seat on our way back, constantly going over what he had experienced.

As soon as I pulled back into the driveway, Dick was out of the truck. He closed the passenger door without a saying anything and he entered the Haunt in silence, not even bothering to say anything to Wintergreen as made his way to his room.

As soon as he was out of earshot I directed my attention to Will. "Is she awake?"

"She's waiting for you in her room. I take it things went well?"

"How long has she been conscious?" I asked hang up my coat ignoring his question.

"She's been awake for a few hours now," he replied glancing down at his watch.

"Good."

He followed me as I made my way back into the maze of hallways. For some men, the constant ticking would drive them mad. For me, it symbolized a constant, something that would be forever present in the minefield in which I worked.

I stopped at my room to change back into my uniform. Within seconds, I placed the black and orange mask over my face before continuing down the hall to her new room. When I opened the door she was sitting on her bed waiting.

"Terra." She jumped at the sudden noise. Before we left I had placed her in her room. Sometime after she woke up she had thought to get dressed and clean herself up. Her golden blonde hair was still wet soaking the back of her t-shirt.

"You were right. He told them." Her voice was weak, broken. She was easy to manipulate. She was trusting. She wasn't trusting in the same way that Dick was. She was… Needy. She wanted to be cared for and she would trust the first person who promised her control. I was a man of my word. Terra would learn how to control her powers, just probably not in the way she would expect.

"I know child but I can help you. I'm going to teach you how to control your powers." She looked up at me, her blue eyes glistening.

"How do I know that you're not lying to me?" she admitted weakly.

"You wouldn't be here if that wasn't my intention." I stepped closer kneeling down until we were eye level. "I'm going to make you great Terra."

Terra hesitated mulling over the idea. "When do we start?"

"Meet me in the training room at six o'clock ready to begin. Wintergreen will show you where it is."

She nodded her blonde hair bouncing up and down, eager to please. I turned on my heel closing the door behind me, satisfied. Everything was going to go according to plan and everything would fall into place.

* * *

><p><strong>Terra Markov<strong>

**Location:** The Hunt

**Date:** December 23 **Time:** 17:54

I looked up at the alarm clock. I had about six minutes until I was due in the training room. Anxious I decided to make my way down their early. When it came to dealing with Slade being early was always better than being late. My first training session had been less than a week ago.

Slade had given me few spoken rules or expectations since then. I was to be prompt, coming when called and I was to give my all when training. Backtalk wasn't to be tolerated. It was easy enough. When I arrived the door was slightly ajar, shadows dancing in the light that showed through. I pushed it open just a little more. Inside it was clear that Slade was training someone.

"Come on, Robin." My eyes widened in surprise. Even though I had been here almost a week I hadn't seen or heard of the Boy Wonder since my arrival. "You can do better than that." Slade's voice was sadistic sending chills down my spine. Robin called out swinging his staff forward.

Seconds before it collided with his body Slade sidestepped forcefully slamming his own staff into Robin's stomach. He doubled over clenching his sides. He winced, ignoring the pain as he charged forward again. Slade moved his body forward shoving a fist forward.

Robin caught it in his hand before trying to knock his feet out from under him. For an instant it looked as if Robin had succeeded until Slade retaliated. He grabbed Robin by the neck shoving him into the wall.

"You're allowing anger to cloud your mind. You want to kill me? You have access to any weapon in this room. Use it to your advantage." He removed his hand from Robin's throat allowing him to crash to the floor gasping for breath.

"This is your fault," he huffed.

"What is?"

"You took away everything that connected me to him."

"Still upset, I see. Funny, you didn't seem upset at the time. You actually looked like you were enjoying yourself."

"Take it back!" Robin yelled charging forward again his attitude changing.

Slade slipped a small dagger from his pocket. When he came forward, Slade caught Robin's shoulder with the small blade. A large red line appeared as they circled each other. Slade was the first to make a move. He yanked the staff from Robin's hands snapping the medal in half before tossing in the opposite direction.

"Allowing you to use that would be counterproductive," he announced. He took out another dagger from a holder on his leg tossing it to the ground. He raced forward, his own dagger in hand, with the sole intent of killing him. Robin narrowly missed trying to land as many punches as possible while they were in such close proximity.

Slade predicted his next move, leaning forward once again. He caught Robin with the blade, another cut forming just above his cheekbone. Slade's foot collided with his body with one solid kick sending him stumbling backwards. In an instant his hand trailed the ground as he made his way forward again picking up the knife. They went at it again only this time Robin was faster. He propelled Slade against the wall bringing the knife up to his neck.

"Good."

Robin's eyes widened. "What did I just do?" The medal clashed as he released it from his grip.

"You defended yourself with the full intent of _removing_ the person attacking you."

"Oh no," he whispered dropping to his knees.

"You're making progress, Robin," Slade cooed. "Soon you will be an actual threat. You're dismissed."

Robin scrambled to get up.

"Dude, are you okay?" I asked as he pushed open the door.

"I don't need pity," he snapped whipping the blood from his cheek. "And I especially don't need it from someone like you."

"Someone like me?" I repeated. He didn't hear me as he rushed down the hall.

"Terra." My head turned towards the direction of my name. "Are you ready?"

I nodded taking my eyes off of Robin's retreating figure. I entered the room. By now I had grown accustomed to the Haunt's training room. Different exercise machines aligned the far wall and a giant section of the room had been covered in mats.

"What was that all about?" I asked taking up the meditation position Slade had taught me.

"Nothing for you to worry about, my dear," he cooed.

"Why is his training so different than mine?" I asked keeping my eyes closed.

"You're training is about learning control. His training is about exerting the control he has already learned."

"Oh." I switched positions spreading my legs out in front of me. "I think he hates me," I said changing the subject.

"He might."

"Why is that?"

"You would have to ask him yourself."

"Why is he here?"

"How do you expect to learn control if you're focusing all of your energy on asking questions?"

"Sorry," I fumbled my cheeks turning slightly pink. "I'll focus now."

After about an hour I was dismissed. Slade had long since returned to his study. I silently made my way back down the hall to my room. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed one of the doors was slightly ajar. I stepped closer to the light.

Inside was a room set up similar to my own. The bed was located in the center with two end tables on either side. Even though a dresser had been placed along one of the walls, there were clothes scattered amongst the floor.

"Don't you know it's impolite to spy," I heard a dark voice declare behind me. I quickly turned around. Robin was standing in back of me; he was shirtless, a towel hanging around his neck.

"Sorry," I blurted blushing. I hadn't realized this was Robin's room. He ignored me pushing past so he could enter.

"Do you want something?" He asked when he realized I was still standing in his door.

"Why are you such a jerk? What have I ever done to you? And what was with the comment earlier?" I asked, my anger getting the best of me.

"I'm a jerk? You left your _friends_. You turned to one of their worst enemies so you could learn control. You have no right to be here. You have no _reason_ to be here."

"Take that back!" I yelled glaring at him. "You're the one who abandoned them," I retorted.

"Excuse me?" He stepped closer to me. I could feel my heart jump into my throat. _Now you've done it, _I scolded myself. "I abandoned them?" He laughed, the cruel sound echoing down the hall. "You think I chose this?"

"Isn't that why your still here?" My tone sounded braver than I felt.

"Unlike you, I didn't choose to be here. I'm here because other people's _lives_ are in danger if I leave. Unlike you, I care about what happened to the Titans."

"You care? Then why do you attack them? They told me about their fights with you. You're horrible to them."

"I have to be."

"You don't _have_ to do anything."

"Really? How about next time you're in Slade's lair you glance over at the screens. Then you can tell me whether or not I have a choice. Until then, stay out of my way."

"How dare you. You have no idea what I have been through what I-."

"Actually, I do," he announced cutting me off. "I wasn't lying when I told you I knew everything about you Terra. I know all about the labs they put you in to exploit your powers, the excruciating tests they put you and your brother through. I know about the thousands of lives that have been lost because of your unpredictable powers."

"Stop," I pleaded tears falling down my cheeks. Everything he was saying was true. It was my fault people got hurt, my fault people died. "Please stop."

"You are weak and no amount of training is going to change that. I risked my life in order to give you that chance with the Titans and you blew it."

"Robin, _enough_." His voice echoed through the hall. Without thinking I ran forward crashing into Slade's chest as sobs shook my small frame.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," I cried.

Behind me I heard a door slam, the force riveting through the walls. Slade picked me up and I curled up into his arms. Wintergreen followed behind us as he brought me back to my room.

"You really should stay away from him," he announced as he set me on my bed.

"I know. I'm sorry. I just-" I let my sentence drop not knowing what else to say or how to explain myself. "Why is he like that? When I heard about him, he was this amazing person who would give his life for fighting crime and keeping people safe."

"Because I made him like that," he answered turning to face the door. "I'm the reason he is the way he is now. He's really is the perfect apprentice. He's fast, dangerous when he wants to be, but most of all he's stubborn. He has determination, refusal to give up even in the worst of situations. Which is why when they come for him, I'll be ready," he announced more to himself then to me. "Good night, Terra. You're training will resume in the morning so get some sleep."

I nodded pulling the covers over my body as he turned off the light. I drifted off not quite sure what to think of the information Slade had shared with me. Slade was the reason Robin had changed from the kind-hearted kid I had heard about to the hard uncaring twit he was now.

If Slade had this kind of power, is this really where I should be?

Slade was dangerous, but out of the places I have been, with him I felt safe. Slade could give me the one thing the Titans would never be able too. He would give me control and in the end that was all I ever wanted. _Once I have my powers under control, I can have a normal life_, I promised myself my mind finally giving into sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** This is another place holder chapter thing. I must say I was on the edge of my seat while writing the scene between Dick and Slade. Oh my goodness! As far as Terra goes… Slade what are you planning? This is never good. Dx

And Terra thinks Dick is an uncaring twit. He he.

As always don't forget to review and stay tuned for Chapter 14: Remembering Red X! You read that correctly ladies and gentlemen, Chapter 14: Remembering Red X.

In other news, we finally get to hear from Batman in this next chapter. xD

-Ana Uzumaki


	14. Chapter 14: Remembering Red X

**Disclaimer: **I'm almost out of cookies. I have two left and then I won't have anymore and I won't have the rights to Teen Titans. Okay, so I never had the lather. You can't blame a girl for trying.

**A/N: **Okay first things first. For the next few chapters _pay attention _to the dates under _Bruce Wayne. _It'll help you later. I really want to thank KaliAnn. Something in your review really caught my attention. Anyway it's revenge of the mentors. POV's include Bruce and Slade. He he.

Otherwise here you are; the next chapter a waits.

-Ana Uzumaki

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: Remembering Red X<strong>

**Bruce Wayne**

**Location: **The Batcave

**Date:** December 16 **Time:** 21:56

I was working on a lead when the screen beeped with the familiar tone, one that only one person had access to.

"What do you need Robin?" I asked without looking up. "You know you have some nerve-" On the other line my lecture was interrupted by an unfamiliar cough.

When I looked up, three individuals were present on the screen. The first was an alien girl with fiery red hair and blazing green eyes. The second, a African-American cyborg. The last was another female with dark hair and a purple cloak wrapped around her shoulders. From the information I had received on his team, it was clear the Teen Titans was the group in front of me now.

"Where is Robin? How did you get through to this connection?" I bellowed angrily.

Other then this moment I had not formally spoken to the Titans and for the most part I had no interest in speaking with them. Much like my own son, they were just kids. I trusted Dick enough to go on his own, but I didn't appreciate being haggled by a group of teenagers, not while there was work to be done.

"Um…" The cyborg shifted his weight from one leg to the other nervously. "I kind of… hotwired his communicator."

"You what?" _Unbelievable._

"We are the Teen Titans. Robin is the reason we are contacting you. We found this," the pale girl held up the communicator I had given Dick in case of an emergency, "in his room. We determined it was the only way we could contact you."

"So, you hotwired his communicator?"

"Yes, um… about that…" The cyborg looked down; reaching out his hand he touched the side of his head.

"I don't have time for this. Tell him to call back later, _alone," _I emphasized reaching forward to end the transmission.

"Robin's gone," the dark haired girl announced. I believed Dick had said her name was Raven.

"What do you mean Robin is 'gone'?" I asked trough clenched teeth.

Her reply had surprised me. I hadn't expected this conversation to be of actual value, yet she was informing me that my son was gone. In Gotham, gone could mean multiple things, kidnapped being one of them. I tried to stay calm as my mind jumped to conclusions.

"At approximately what time did you last see him?" I asked, the Bat taking over my train of thought. My fingers tapped over the keypad pulling up his GPS transmitter.

"Well we kind of saw him this morning," Cyborg admitted. I glared at him causing him to shudder.

"His GPS locater shows that he is still within the tower," I informed them growing annoyed.

"He must have left it here before he left," Raven said.

"So, he isn't gone and he just left," I repeated trying to keep my voice even.

"It's not that simple," the purple haired girl admitted trying to explain.

"Make it," I snapped growing impatient.

"Robin disappeared almost four months ago. He reappeared a few weeks after his initial disappearance as the apprentice of a local villain named Slade."

I clicked on his GPS tracker again my mind going wild. The Titans had been right; his locater hasn't been touched since the time they were describing. The one in his Titan's communicator was disabled.

When he left I had allowed him to leave under certain conditions, one being he had to have his locater on him at all times. Without it, I would have never let him leave.

"Transfer me all your files," I ordered. This was serious. My brain went into overdrive taking account everything the Titans had said.

"Then what do we do?" The girl asked looking back up at the screen.

"I'll be there within a day or two. Standby, until then." I ended the transition my brain going into overdrive. They had said Dick left. Dick knew that if he tried to disable the one I had given him I would've been on a plane within minutes of the signal disappearing. There had to be more information.

"God damn it!" I yelled slamming my fists into the desk. "Why was I only finding out about this now?"

"Master Bruce, I heard you yell," Alfred announced behind me, a cup in his hands.

"We have a problem Alfred." The computer buzzed informing me the files from Titan's tower had been transferred over. "Dick's been taken."

"Taken? Taken how?"

"Apparently he's become the apprentice of a local villain in Jump. Someone by the name of Sade," I opened the file; a picture of a man with an orange and black mask popped up on the screen.

I rewound the recording of my conversation with the Titans. If I was going to get Dick back I was going to have to learn as much about this _Slade_ as possible. He was obviously going to be a formidable opponent if he has been able to hold Dick captive for almost five months.

"I need a plane ticket for Jump City as soon as possible."

"Right away, sir," he said turning away.

"You know what? I actually think the Batmobile might be faster."

"Very well," he announced. "Um… Master Bruce?"

"What do you need Alfred?" I asked typing away at the computer again. I pulled up a map of Jump as well as several other things. Instantly the local police report as well as a camera feed from their local branch of Wayne Enterprises lit up the screen.

"Bring him back."

"I plan on it, Alfred."

* * *

><p><strong>Slade Wilson<strong>

**Location: **The Haunt

**Date:** December 24 **Time:** 14:25

I called his name into his headset. As promised I had been keeping my deal with him even under the circumstances of last night. Not that I blamed him. Terra had obviously sought him out or even by the looks of it she might have stumbled upon him by mistake. Either way I thought Dick had handled the situation better than I had thought.

"What do you want Slade? Do you want to lecture me about last night?" he asked as he melted from the shadows, already in his uniform. "I'm really not in the mood to hear it."

His mask had been a constant fixture on his face since our return almost a week ago. At least to him keeping his identity a secret from Terra was a main concern. I could see why after last night.

Considering how often I punished Dick for his behavior I really should have done the same for her. It was irresponsible to allow a teenage girl to wonder around the Haunt unattended.

"I had something else in mind but if you rather I lectured you like a misbehaving child then so be it," I answered ignoring his informal address.

"If you're not going to lecture me then what is it?" He snapped.

"Patience, Robin, patience."

When we first returned from the range I knew he was going to be angry. After his little brawl with Terra, I wouldn't expect anything less. He was right after all; I had taken away something he held very dear.

The Bat had a strict 'no kill' policy and for me to have taught him how to shoot… Well let's just say you can't kill unless someone teaches you how to pull the trigger.

Like most things, Terra was merely a stepping stone to the ultimate goal. Needless to say, she was a big part of my plan; she just wasn't the main goal.

I guess it was amongst those things I based off priority. Terra needed to learn do what she was told without question. Dick needed to do as he was told and be able to apply it. One thing I wouldn't allow would be for Dick to discover the purpose of which she served.

Unlike Dick, Terra didn't have the skills necessary to figure out what I had planned for her, something I counted on. It wouldn't be easy to convince her to do as I asked if she found out but it would cause time and time was something that just wasn't on our side.

Besides, a bit of healthy competition was good for him.

"Do you remember those chips you stole when you became Red X?"

"Unfortunately," he answered looking down. It wasn't like it was something he would be able to forget. His misgivings as Red X were one of the many things I knew he had come to regret. It was also one of the only things he could not displace the blame for. Red X had been his creation.

"I want you to retrieve them from Titans Tower. Bring them to me."

His eyes lit up in surprise. The three chips he had acquired weren't an essential part of the overall plan but it would certainly help it along. It would, at the very least, reduce the amount of time that would be needed to complete my recent project.

"You've got to be kidding me. Do you want me to get caught?"

I paused, allowing his comment sink in. No, I didn't want him to get caught which is why I was doing everything in my power to prevent the inevitable.

"Would you rather I sent Terra?" He and I both knew he was one who would be able to break into the tower undetected. I would never do something completely out of the question but nonetheless my comment hits its mark.

"So, I'm expendable now? I thought this was only something I could accomplish," he said through clenched teeth.

"I've never thought you were expendable, I've always thought quite the opposite actually. You're the only one I trust to accomplish this which is why I'm sending you. Think of it as a test, a demonstration of all of your training thus far. You will enter the tower, find the chips, and return to base unharmed."

"Wait, you trust me?" He paused looking up at me.

"For the most part; don't let it go to your head."

Dick was predictable but in so many other aspects he never failed to surprise me. Besides Wintergreen, Addie and my kids, Dick was the only other person of which I mildly demonstrated 'trust'. As much trust as I would allow him at this point, anyway.

"So, you're serious about this?" he repeated still in disbelief.

He was calmer now. He knew I trusted him and regardless of his feelings about learning to shoot he enjoyed the sensation. He had met one of the goals he had since fist meeting me; Dick had gotten me to trust him.

"I always thought you were crazy but this takes the cake," he said trying to hide his grin. "How do you suppose I accomplish this?"

"I gave you your mission. It's up to you how you want to accomplish it," I announced waving him off.

His eyes dropped to the floor. Once again I could see the inner turmoil within him. I waited for him to argue but he didn't say anything else as he made his way out of the room. He already knew where to find anything he would need or had it already in his possession. Now all I had to do was wait and see what he would accomplish.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **WOOT! Daddybats is coming to Jump. ^_^

Yes, we knew that already but it's so much better when he's telling it.

I have a feeling Chapter 15 is going to be like Chapter 8. I feel like it's going to take forever. I have tons of stuff happening after it but actually for it… I have no idea. Well I have some idea but… You get it. I need your guy's help.

What would some of you like to see in the next chapter? More Bruce maybe or Terra or Slade or even Dick? I need ideas. Feel free to either review or send me a PM.

For those of you who review, I do answer back. Just saying, in case you're worried I bite or something.

Happy New Years! Stay tuned for Chapter 15 which doesn't have a title yet.

-Ana Uzumaki


	15. Chapter 15: World's Greatest Detective

**Disclaimer: **I own a burrito, a pack of gum, and some mints. I do not however own Batman or Teen Titans.

**A/N:** As requested, I hope this redeems Bruce a bit. I was going to have two points of views but I figure he needed the extra 'umph'. I hope it sounds like him. Enjoy the new chapter with its awesome Batman-ish title.

-Ana Uzumaki

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15: The World's Greatest Detective<strong>

**Bruce Wayne**

**Location: **Jump City

**Date:** December 23 **Time:** 14:16

So far there had been no trace of him. I had arrived in Jump almost six hours ago, frustrated with the time it took for me to get here. It was as if all of Gotham had been against me. Minutes after I had received news of Dick's _situation_ the Joker escaped from Arkham.

It has taken me a weak, a week to get to Jump and when I finally arrived here there was no sign of him. No sightings, no rumors about his location. _Nothing._ It was bad enough it took me almost five months to find out he was missing.

I had given him my word. I had given him my conditions and promised him I would allow him to make his own mistakes. If he ran into trouble I wouldn't jump on the first airplane to the other side of the country. He was sixteen; my decision to let him go was irresponsible. I should have followed my gut instinct and never let him set off on his own. Dick would've never been put in this situation to begin with if I had just stood my ground.

We were _partners_, partners who by the end of it, disagreed constantly. There had always been this unspoken bond between us. One movement was connected to the other. While working on the trapeze Dick had learned blind trust. You couldn't always determine where your partner was using your eyes. You just had to trust that they would catch you before you fell.

This carried on into his training. He always trusted me to be there for him and I had let him down. When first came to me with the idea of starting his own team, I automatically dismissed the idea. But I could see the determination in his eyes; he wanted to show me that he could do it, that he could create a legacy of his own without having to rely on me to save him. After his fight with Two-Face I really couldn't blame the kid.

Another thing that angered me to no end was that it was nearly impossible for me to search the city. If the media discovered Bruce Wayne was in Jump there would be a surge of paparazzi in search of their next big story. A cloud of suspicion was already surrounding the cities Wayne Enterprise branch after the second attach on the tower almost a week ago. Any reporter would kill to submit a statement saying the billionaire playboy was losing his touch.

If word got around that Batman was in town it would scare off any possible chance I had of finding him. Deathstroke knew how to disappear and it was another thing I wouldn't allow him to have the upper hand on. If the villains in Gotham found out I was here then all the hard work I had been putting into the city would disintegrate.

I really was damned if I did and damned if I didn't. The only thing I would be able to do would be to wait and see where his next target would be.

"Alfred read me the top five purchases from STAR Labs in the last month," I ordered rubbing my temple.

I was staying in a small hotel on the outskirts of the city. The building was just tall enough to see over the horizon and over the roofs of some of the cities smaller buildings. At the moment there was a mountain of paperwork sprawled out on the floor as I searched for something out of the ordinary, anything that would see abnormal.

I had already read the police reports from the last six months. Alfred and I were now trying to find a connection to the technology Dick had been stealing from different parts of the city.

"Well, it says here sir that a microchip used in close combat military entities was purchased a few weeks ago by a company in Bali."

"No. Whatever it is would be smaller purchase than that."

"How about this one? A small central processing unit was purchased from them about a month ago under the name 'Wilson'. The unit is responsible for controlling minor brain waves but the project was a failure resulting in the device being worthless."

_Wilson_. From what I had gathered, Slade was pseudonymous with Deathstroke the Terminator, a mercenary suspected of multiple murders across the world. When he came to Jump city, Slade had refrained from using his previous call to fame deciding instead to only use his first name while dealing with the Titans. It was nearly impossible to find any other information about him.

It was possible that during the time he had been taken Dick's identity had been compromised. I couldn't just accept that my son had arbitrary switch sides. Something had either convinced him or was forcing him into it. I wouldn't put it passed this Deathstroke to use my identity against him. Anything was a possible motive at this point and nothing was out of the question.

"What is it compatible with?" I asked writing the name down on a sheet of paper. I paused, waiting for Alfred to finish typing on the other end of the line. He was in the cave on the main system in Gotham. I had refused to allow him to accompany me to Jump in order to rescue Dick. Though he didn't seem to mind he wouldn't allow me to get away without letting him help.

"Three other units; one from STAR Labs, one from Lex Corp, and the last one from-"

"Wayne Enterprises," I finished for him. "Where are these chips now?"

"It looks like there was a break in on three different occasions to retrieve the chips. Right now they are being housed in Titans Tower with the permission of all three corporations."

"This isn't good."

"What is it?"

"It says here the intended purpose of the central processing unit made by STAR Labs was to modify or distort perception, motivation, affect, cognition and/or behavioral outcome of whoever the technology came into contact with."

"Mind control, sir?" Alfred asked going silent for a moment in thought.

"Not exactly, the device needs a medium in order to work. It doesn't control the thoughts or feelings of the person under its influence, just their body."

"Do you think this is what's being done to Master Dick?"

"No; that it wouldn't make any sense. If this Deathstroke was really interested in an apprentice he wouldn't bother controlling Dick's body. He would want someone who was willing to work for him or at the very least give into whatever he wants using bribery."

"What could he use against him?"

"That's the question, now isn't it?"

* * *

><p><strong>Location: <strong>Titans Tower

**Date:** December 23 **Time:** 21:18

I landed on the roof knowing the Towers sensors would pick up any movement. Within seconds the Titans had rushed up to the top of the tower. The door swung open exposing the group of teens. Cyborg was the first one out, his sonic cannon at the ready.

"It's you!" a green boy I hadn't seen before exclaimed as he took his spot on the roof.

"Tell me all you know about this," I commanded pulling out a picture from under my cape. The photo had been taken from a security camera at the Wayne Enterprise branch during its first robbery. On the shot was a person dressed in a completely black bodysuit, a red-x placed right over their left pectoral muscle.

"That's 'Red X'," Raven explained. "He was a persona Robin took on in order to capture Slade."

I remained silent. This incident had happened just weeks prior to Robin's _apprenticeship_. If Dick had used this Red X persona to capture Slade then it was reasonable to assume that this apprenticeship had been against his will.

"Robin didn't tell us he was Red X. We caught him in the process of making a deal with Slade. When we tried to go after Red X, Robin revealed that it was him. The costume is now hangs in a vault in his room in Titans Tower."

"Why wasn't it disposed of?" Dick would have no doubt made this suit powerful enough to take down Slade if he had been given the chance. It didn't make any sense for him to keep something if he had intended to never use it again.

"The suit has a Xenothium power core. Robin couldn't find a way for it to be disposed of safely," Rave answered pulling her hood up over her head. "So he kept it."

_Xenothium. _Dick was just asking for a butt kicking when I saw him. Xenothium had an unpredictable chemical stability. Its molecular geometry referred to the spatial arrangement of atoms allowing the polarization of a photon to be able to be transferred to one place or other.

"He used teleportation," I said aloud, not addressing anyone in particular.

"Red X's main weapon system has specific ways to beat each of us," the Cyborg announced speaking up for the first time.

It wasn't a surprise that Dick would build a weapon system with specific ways to beat each of his fellow titans. Even though I trusted Kent, I still had a piece of Kryptonite hidden in a vault in the cave just in case. _At least Dick had taken some of his lessons and applied them,_ I thought sarcastically.

"If you find any trace of him let me know immediately." I didn't wait for them to respond before for disappearing into thin air.

"Was that really?" I heard the changeling ask in shock as I glided to the ground.

"Yes," the empath answered opening the door to go back inside. "It was."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Beast Boy is such a fangirl. It's like he's being introduced to Robin all over again. Dang, I'm going through a writing muse or something. I popping out chapters like there is no tomorrow. Let me know if any of the quality goes down. While working on the chapters I was simultaneously continuing the story.

I love your reviews. You guys make me fangirl like Beast Boy. Thank you. I just wanted to tell you I love you. You make it worth typing this day after day.

-Ana Uzumaki


	16. Chapter 16: The Claus of Santa

**Disclaimer: **Teen Titans? Mine? You're funny. He he. Back to the story.

**A/N:** Lilandriss's Shattered Wings gave me the idea for this. I really wanted to have this chapter up for Christmas but as you can see it didn't happen. Here is my very late Christmas/holiday gift for you. School started so updates are going to be more spread out as opposed to the monsterious amount I had uploaded during Christmas break.

**UPDATE:** Oh and I did minor edits to the last chapter. Nothing within the context, just some formatting.

-Ana Uzumaki

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16: The '<strong>**Claus of Santa'**

**Starfire**

**Location: **Titans Tower

**Date:** December 24 **Time:** 18:28

"Found it," Cy called happily pulling out a star from one of the boxes he took out from down stairs. The tower looked amazing. Different strings of green and red ribbon was strung from each corner twisting so they intertwined as they crossed the ceiling.

"I am confused. This star sits on top of the tree and projects light throughout the room?"

"Sort of," Beast Boy explained handing Cyborg a stream of lights. "These go around the tree as well."

"Why?" I asked curiously watching Rea. She chanted; a black ball of energy surrounded the star as she raised it up into the air directing it until it sat perfectly mounted on top of the monstrous green stock. The tree was beautiful. The top branches filed out creating a triangle as the bottom of the tree became larger and larger. Lights of all shapes, sizes and colors surrounded the room.

"They make the tree look nice," Cy interjected wrapping the first string of lights around the tree.

"Are we now ready to partake in marry expression of love by the exchange of material gifts?" I asked when he was finished. He let out a sigh of relief as his feet met the floor. More than once he almost lost his balance on the latter as he placed the decorations around the tower. Yesterday Rea had accompanied me to the mall where we picked out gifts for one another. I couldn't wait for them to open them.

"Now we put the ordainments on," Rea announced uncovering another box. "Ordainments are like little knickknacks, things that make you happy or remind you of someone special. You put them on strings and place them on the tree so other people can see them," she explained seeing the look of confusion fall upon my face.

"You can awso put cadee-cains on dam," Beast Boy mumbled shoving a red and white peppermint stick into his mouth. I helped them place the brightly colored bulbs on the tree adding things here and there.

I leaned forward taking out the last remaining ordainment. It was a small bird. Its scarlet belly was soft as I trailed my finger along it. Its beak was yellow, delicate against its black body. Much like the tree its feathers layered on top of one another creating a triangular slope as they fell gracefully leading to its tail.

This was Robin's ordainment. We had found it near the boardwalk that night at the fair when he first introduced me to cotton candy and fireworks. I cradled the small bird in my hands as the memories rushed back tears threatening the corner of my eyes. I took a deep breath willing myself to calm down.

"Alright guys everything's done. Time to hit the hay," Cy yawned, his arm stretching above him oblivious to my sudden rush of emotion. "We wouldn't want Santa Claus not to come."

"T-the 'Claus of Santa'?" I asked shuttering desperate to focus on something different.

"You've never heard of Santa Claus? He's a big round man who travels around the world on reindeer and he brings presents for people who are good. He keeps a list of everyone's names. Those who are good get presents and people who aren't get a black rock called 'coal'," Beast Boy said turning to go to his room. "But you have to go to sleep if you want him to come," he yawned following after Cyborg.

"Goodnight friends," I called to them as they each filed into the hallway heading to their relative rooms.

"You okay Star?" Rea asked turning so she could see me.

"I am fine. I'm just going to stay out here for awhile and do the thinking," I admitted weakly.

"Alright; don't stay up too late or he won't come," she warned. Rea's voice came out in her usual monotone but I could tell she was making an effort to make me feel better.

"I won't. I am curious to see this big round man."

"He's a ninja. You might not be able to spot him so don't be disappointed," she informed me. She stood in the door for a moment before turning to leave, her cloak trailing behind her.

I stayed in the common room staring at the lights. More often than not I found myself unable to find sleep. I couldn't even remember the last time I had slept through the night. _Well if I want this 'Claus of Santa' to come then I must rest_, I decided getting up from my place on the couch, the small Robin still in my hands.

The tower was silent as I hovered down the hall. My friends must have already fallen asleep in their attempt to make the coming morning of promised gifts and the making of joyous memories come faster. We needed it. It had been almost a week since Terra left. The context of her fight with Beast Boy still left me puzzled. It didn't matter to us whether or not she was able to control her powers yet she left without a word.

Wherever she was I hoped she would be able to find whatever she was looking for so our new friend would return. It seemed as if recently I had been short on friends. I couldn't wait to celebrate the traditional Tamaranean holiday, Blorthog, the Day of Friendship, with my fellow Titans. At least I would be able to show my appreciation for them.

What was worse was the thoughts of Robin still haunted me. This holiday was supposed to bring together family and friends. Even amongst the decorating and laughter I felt as if Robin's absence created an empty void in the room. I wish he was celebrating with us but I couldn't help but think about the person he had become over the last few months. I clutched the Robin harder.

Our last encounter was still fresh in my mind. He had once again attacked us mercilessly, but not in the same way as before. He took his time, goading Beast Boy into following him. He had become so much less like the warriors on my planet and more and more like Slade each and every time I saw him.

Even after our meeting with the Man of Bats I could still feel the remnants of unease in the pit of my stomach. At least, this 'Christmas' had our minds on other more joyous things. So far it was one of the more interesting Earth holidays I have been able to be a part of, almost as interesting as the day dedicated to a round baby shooting people with arrows.

A soft noise caught my attention. If I hadn't known any better I would've thought it was someone's footsteps. _Maybe_, I thought to myself instantly glowing brighter, _this was the 'Claus of Santa' and he had arrived early on h__is journey to bring toys and other gifts to people around the world in one night._ _I should give him some company and we could discuss his adventures, _I thought silently, flying down the hall. I could only hope that I was able to catch a glance of this big round ninja in red and white while walking around the tower.

I looked around, trying to get my bearings and determine the source of the noise. I was near the evidence vault, a dark basement type thing that held all of the information in Titan's Tower.

The noise seemed to have come from down the hall towards Robin's old room. _It is possible that he does not know that Robin is no longer here, _I realized._ I should inform him_, I decided moving quickly down the hallway.

Another soft sound echoed through the hall as I neared. I leaned forward putting in the code. No one had bothered to change it since Cy had taken an inventory. He changed the original code as soon as we discovered what happened; it looked like Robin didn't take anything with him when he left. The only reason we even bothered going near his room was the small vault he had hidden inside of it. Anything other than that caused too much discomfort.

Everyone still felt the sting of his betrayal but, I still haven't completely given up on him. I might of at the beginning, but our contact with the 'Man of Bats' had refreshed my sense of optimism. Earlier Beast Boy had said something about a list that held the names of people who preformed good deeds and those who did not. I would have to ask the 'Claus of Santa' which list his name was on.

The door slid open, revealing Robin's dimly lit room. It was the same as he had left it. Newspapers were scattered around the room, spread out on his floor, hanging on the walls, or lying in stacks on the floor.

"Hello?" I called softly as I entered the room.

It was empty. I walked forward putting in another code into the small keypad on the opposite wall. The door slid open automatically exposing the small vault. The lights went on. The room was small with multiple shelves. In the center was Robin's Red X's suit. When I had first discovered Robin was Red X I didn't know what to make of it. Come to think of it, I still didn't know what to make of it.

"Claus of Santa, I wish to speak with you. Are you-?"

My questions were interrupted as someone grabbed me from behind, a gloved hand pressing firmly over my mouth. I struggled, pressing up against my kidnapper. This was not the way Beast Boy had described.

"Star, it's me," an all too familiar voice whispered into my ear. I froze. No, it couldn't be. I began to struggle again despite to get away. Robin was most definitely not the 'Claus of Santa'.

"Star," he repeated. As soon as he said my name I felt myself go weak in the knees. I instantly stopped struggling. "I need you to listen to me very carefully. I don't want to hurt anyone if I don't have to. I'm only here for one thing," he whispered. "You're not going to scream or do anything to alert attention, alright?"

I nodded leaning up against him. I shivered. The armor surrounding him was cold as it pressed into my back as he held me.

"I'm going to let you go now."

Instantly, I felt the pressure surrounding my body disappear as he released me. I spun around as quickly as I could; I came face to face with the intruder. Robin was wearing his mask, the telltale uniform on his back.

"Robin you are not-"

"Not a word Star," he announced placing a finger to his lips. He reached into his pocket pulling out a tiny remote. "This is connected to a virus I placed inside Cy before coming in here. If I press the button, the virus will be released and it will destroy him; I don't want to do that if I don't have to."

My heart was pounding in my ears. _This isn't happening_, I chanted, my stomach in knots. I felt as if I was about to fall over. Robin read my mind directing me to the corner of the room to sit down. I did as I was told quickly taking a seat on the bench that aligned the far wall. He knelt down in front of me, his expression soft.

"Remember, I'm just here to collect something." As if to emphasize his point he held up a computer chip before siding it into his pocket. "I just need a couple of minutes and then I'll be gone. No one's going to be hurt just as long as you stay very, very quiet for me, okay?"

I nodded again remaining silent. He reached out. Not expecting his sudden movement, I flinched. He hesitated before pressing his fingertips gently on my cheek. In an instant he was gone disappearing among the rows of things he had collected within the vault.

It felt like forever since he called my name. He had been my best friend and now he was threatening the lives of the other Titans. Worst of all there was nothing I could do. I closed my eyes desperately wishing for the 'Claus of Santa' to come or for one of the Titans to wake up or even for the Man of Bats to appear.

"Starfire," he cooed. My eyes flew open as Robin's shadow fell across my face. He was kneeling in front of me again, his hair falling messily around his face.

"I have what I came for," he announced gently. "I'm leaving now. You're doing really well. Just stay here and don't make a sound, all right?"

I nodded for the third time refusing to speak. Once again Robin started to reach out his fingers inches away from my face. He sighed, his hand returning to his side as he stood up. I held out my hand trying to ignore the steady stream of tears as they ran down my face.

He stared at it for a second before realizing I wanted to give him something. He placed his hand under mine and I released the small bird into his waiting hand. His expression looked pained as he caught sight of the small ordainment.

"Merry Christmas Star," he whispered placing his gift into his pocket.

"Merry Christmas, Robin," I whispered my voice barely loud enough for me to hear as I watched his figure disappear into the endless shelves. The room echoed with his last remaining steps before ending altogether. I pulled my knees up to my chest as I cried.

The cold silence that Robin had left me with was soon broken by the sounds of yet another person entering the vault. I froze trying to repress the sobs as they shook my chest. I remained silent fear locking into my system as their steps became louder and louder.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** It's cute and scary at the same time. It made me want to cuddle Star and smack Robin. No, Star Robin is not Santa. Santa is more of a ninja then Robin could ever hope to be.

A cliffhanger! Oh no! Up next, Chapter 17: Reunion. This is the chapter I have been waiting FOREVER for. It makes me happy.

Another thing, how did you guys like my first one-shot?

-Ana Uzumaki


	17. Chapter 17: Reunion

**Disclaimer: **No the Teen Titans and Batman are not mine and what's worse I have to go walk to the store for cereal because I have none.

**A/N:** Here we are: Robin's point of view. This starts during his conversation with Slade when he gives him the mission to steal the chips from Titans Tower.

**UPDATE:** I changed some dialogue and in Chapter 15 The World's Greatest Detective. Alfred isn't in Jump with Bruce, he's still in Gotham. When I reread it I didn't feel like that came across. It's somewhat important for the next chapter.

-Ana Uzumaki

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17: Reunion<strong>

**Richard Grayson**

**Location: **The Haunt

**Date:** December 24 **Time:** 19:34

"What do you want Slade? Do you want to lecture me about last night?" I asked melting from the shadows. "I'm really not in the mood to hear it."

I tapped my foot angrily as I waited for him to reveal what he wanted. Every day this week my training had focused constantly on the movement, the shifting of weapons while used in battle. Much like after I had returned from my trip to the shooting range, I was on my last straw.

"I had something else in mind but if you rather I lectured you like a misbehaving child then so be it," he answered. Usually I would be chastised for using such an informal title. Despite my attitude Slade seemed to be brushing off my disrespectful disposition waiting for me to calm down. No such luck.

"If you're not going to lecture me then what is it?" I snapped. This wasn't something I particularly felt like dealing with at the moment. After last night why would I? Between what I had been able to do during my training to my cruel outburst while talking to Terra, I felt my very essence as a person slipping away. With each and every encounter I had with Slade I lost more of myself and become more of the person he wanted me to be.

"Patience, Robin, patience." He paused, probably in an attempt to emphasize his point about being patient. At the moment I didn't want to be patient; I wanted to release my pent up anger and_ not_ during my training. No matter how hard I tried, I wouldn't allow myself to focus on what happened yesterday. When I closed my eyes, all I could hear was the echo of clashing metal as I released it from my grip; dwelling on it would certainly push me over the edge.

"Do you remember those chips you stole when you became Red X?"

"Unfortunately," I answered looking down. It wasn't like it was something I was is able to forget. Red X had been my creation, my mistake.

"I want you to retrieve them from Titans Tower. Bring them to me."

I paused allowing his words to sink in. "You've got to be kidding me. Do you want me to get caught?"

"Would you rather I sent Terra?"

Both he and I knew he would never do something so ridiculous, something that was completely out of the question. Nonetheless his words hit its intended mark; they stung.

"So, I'm expendable now? I thought this was only something I could accomplish," I alleged, my answer coming out through clenched teeth. He stepped down from the monitors, circling me.

"I've never thought you were expendable, I've always thought quite the opposite actually. You're the only one I trust to accomplish this which is why I'm sending you. Think of it as a test, a demonstration of all of your training thus far. You will enter the tower, find the chips, and return to base unharmed."

He made it sound so simple: _enter the tower, find the chips, and return to base,_ but something he said caught me off guard.

"Wait, you trust me?" I paused looking up at him. _You're the only one I trust to accomplish this…_

"For the most part; don't let it go to your head," he warned.

Though his mask I could see the hint a smile that played on the ends of his lips. Ever since he took off his mask it was easier to read him. He was telling me the truth, for the most part he did trust me. He trusted me to do as I was told and he trusted me to perform in a way that was expected of me. I gaped in disbelief, not quite sure how to react. I could feel my attitude disappearing as the reality of his words hit me. I had finally met one of the goals that I had set for myself during the creation of Red X. I had gotten Slade to _trust_ me.

"So, you're serious about this?" I asked leaning against his desk. "I always thought you were crazy but this takes the cake," I joked trying to hide my grin.

I felt happier than I had in a really long time. When I first became his apprentice I realized I didn't have the weight of the world on my shoulders anymore. Besides that lives of the Titans, I wasn't responsible for the lives of millions of innocent civilians. Much like the position I found myself in now, I felt like a millimeter of the pressure I had been under had been lifted from my shoulders.

"How do you suppose I accomplish this?" I posed.

"I gave you your mission. It's up to you how you want to accomplish it," he announced waving me off.

My eyes dropped to the floor. This was crazy; breaking into Titan's Tower just was asking to be caught. I could already feel the anticipation building up in my system, the promise of exhilaration. This was a stealth mission, I realized. The point wasn't to initiate a conflict but to acquire the chips by using surreptitious procedure, much like my first mission as Red X.

A plan began to formulate as I made my way out of the room, knowing I was already dismissed. Even though Cy had added his own upgrades, the system had been based on the same one as the Batcave. It would've been an insult to my predecessors if I wouldn't be able to get in.

I walked down the hall stopping when I reached my destination. The storage room was small but, like the basement in Titans Tower, it had equipment spread throughout the room. I pulled open doors and cabinets trying to get the equipment I would need ready. I tucked a bo-staff into my belt. The belt was similar to my other one; most of what I needed had already been equipped inside of it.

I pulled out a small remote control and placed it inside of my pocket. It protected a three-dimensional projection of tower, not that I really needed it. I gathered the remaining gear before placing everything else back where it belonged.

I slipped out of the Haunt without much of a hassle. I crawled out from one of the skylights. In front of me I saw thousands of lights in all different colors. Plastic reindeer aligned balconies and the air had more of a chill than usual. _Tonight was Christmas Eve_, I realized as I climbed onto the roof. I pulled out the grapple hook; I pressed the button watching as it shot out. It caught the side of the building. _It would be impossible to enter Titans Tower from the_ roof, I realized as I glided towards the rooftop closest to the tower. The Towers sensors would detect the movement and sound the silent alarm waking up its inhabitants.

The line came to a halt and my feet pressed against the shingles. Heat from the previous day radiated from the shingles. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a flash of black diving off of one of the coming buildings. I ignored it, immediately dismissing the thought. I aimed the grapple hook at the side of the tower taking off as soon as I pulled the trigger.

I climbed down to the windowsill of my old room. The glass cutter made a small _ping_ as it created an incision just big enough for me to crawl into. Inside, the room was just as I had left it. Newspapers were scattered on top of my desk, spread out on the floor, hanging on the walls, or lying in stacks. I had been so obsessed. My hand trailed the black and orange mask that lay forgotten on the desk.

I let out a sigh catching sight of the air vent above my bed. I stood on the headboard unscrewing the top with a small screwdriver I pulled out from my belt. Slade would go bonkers if he knew it was this easy to get into my vault in the tower. I lifted myself up entering the tunnel at an angle so I could replace the cover of the vent. When I was finished I crawled forward determined to find the chips and get out.

I let go of the side, my feet landing on the ground with a soft _thud_. I automatically walked over to the small keypad and entered the override code silencing the alarm and ridding the vault of it security beams. Cy had obviously tried to disarm the code at one point but unlike the security in Titans tower, the security in the vault was on a main connection with Wayne Manor. Nothing would be able to decode it.

I pulled a small flashlight from my belt. The room looked different. The boxes had shifted from their places on the endless shelves. Cy must have also taken inventory after I left. I decided to start with the top of the shelf, pulling down the first box that I grabbed. Inside were some prototype drawings for the R-cycle. _Everything in here must have been reorganized_, I thought with an irritated sigh.

I moved on to the next shelf searching until finally I found the first chip. I quickly put it in my pocket once again moving on to the next shelf. Behind me I heard the door slide open. I uttered a small curse as I fumbled, trying to hide as the lights went on above me. I ducted behind the shelf closest to me. The vague outline of fiery red hair could be seen from in between the boxes as Star entered the vault. I slide my foot forward sneaking up behind her.

"Claus of Santa, I wish to speak with you. Are you-?"

I grabbed Star from behind, pressing a gloved hand firmly over her mouth. She struggled, pressing up against me.

"Star, it's me," I whispered into her ear. She continued to struggle, her foot nearly knocking down a set of boxes as she thrashed about. "Star," I repeated. She froze instantly going weak in my arms as recognition lighted her features. I had to come up with a plan.

"I need you to listen to me very carefully," I said slowly, an idea coming to mind. "I don't want to hurt anyone if I don't have to. I'm only here for one thing," I whispered. _I just needed the chips and I'll be gone_, I promised her silently. "You're not going to scream or do anything to alert attention, alright?"

I felt her shiver as she leaned up against me. My body ached in longing. I wanted to remain in the vault with her warm body pressed up against mine forever. I wanted to ignore the impending call from Slade requesting my eventual return to base. But most of all I wanted to ease the fear her eyes as she looked up at me.

"I'm going to let you go now," I whispered. I hoped desperately she wouldn't be able to hear the pain in my voice. She spun around as soon as I let her go. Her green eyes glistened in shock.

"Robin you are not-"

"Not a word Star," I announced placing a finger to my lips. I need something to distract her, something that would ensure Slade wouldn't hurt her when he discovered I had been intercepted. I reached into my pocket pulling out the tiny remote that projected the map of Titans Tower. "This is connected to a virus I placed inside Cy before coming in here. If I press the button, the virus will be released and it will destroy him; I don't want to if I don't have to." The lie came out smooth. I knew by the look in her eyes that she believed me.

She stumbled but her eyes never left mine. I directed her to the corner of the room to sit down. She did as she was told. I followed her over to the bench knelling down in front of her.

"Remember, I'm just here to collect something," I promised. She didn't look like she believed me. I held up the computer chip I had found before siding it into my pocket. "I just need a couple of minutes and then I'll be gone. No one's going to be hurt just as long as you stay very, very quiet for me, okay?"

She nodded but remained silent. Star really did look beautiful as the rooms florescent light illuminated her face. She looked innocent almost. Slade was holding me captive by using my friends against me. It only took me a second to realize I was doing the same. It was a different feeling, one I immediately felt guilty for.

I reached out my hand, my fingers outstretched. Not expecting my sudden movement, I saw her flinch. _I'm not going to hurt you Star._ I pulled my hand back slightly before pressing my fingertips gently to her cheek. She was soft. I closed my eyes wishing things were different.

I pulled my hand away once again returning to search for the chips. I found one more hidden behind a box of birderangs. I rummaged through the last remaining box on the shelf realizing it wasn't there. I walked over to the Red X suit gently pulling it forward. Inside the bottom of the case was the chip hidden among the gadgets that went along with the suit.

I resisted the urge to laugh. Red X was one of the reasons Slade had chosen me. Once again my determination had been my downfall. In creating Red X, I unknowingly proved to Slade that I had what it took to become his apprentice. I had caught Slade's attention without meaning to. I shook my head returning my gaze to Star. She was leaning her back against the wall with her eyes closed.

"Starfire," I cooed kneeling in front of her again. Her eyes flew open. "I have what I came for," I announced gently. "I'm leaving now. You're doing really well. Just stay here and don't make a sound, all right?"

Once again my fingers were inches away from her face. I sighed, knowing that things would never be the same between us. I allowed my hand to drop to my side as I stood up. Her hand caught the edge of my uniform; I looked down at her not quite understanding her intention. She shook her hand indicating that there was something in it. _Oh, you want to give me something_, I thought stupidly.

She was crying now. I tried my best to keep the emotion out of my expression as I placed my hand under hers. She released her grip, a small circular item falling into my waiting hand. I opened it catching sight of the small bird. A rush of memories came flooding back to me, memories that had long been forgotten. I smiled consumed by the happy thoughts.

"Merry Christmas Star," I whispered brushing my thumb against its soft belly placing the ordainment into my pocket.

"Merry Christmas, Robin," heard her whisper, her voice barely auditable against the hum of the lights. I turned my back on her retreating once again to the vent that had been my entry point. I didn't think I could've hated this deal more then I already did before this point. I pushed open the vent cover over my bed jumping down onto the soft sheet.

"Robin!" I heard Raven yell just as my foot was halfway out the window. My eyes darted towards her, Star was right behind her. She must have felt Star's feelings go haywire and have come to see if she was alright. Our glances caught for the slightest second before I leaped off the side of the tower. While in freefall I pulled out my grapple gun shooting it toward the second highest building in Jump.

I knew he was trailing me before he showed himself. The black blur from earlier hadn't been my imagination as I had hoped. My feet hit the side of the roof and I rolled into a dive to minimize the impact. _Why the hell was he in Jump? How long has he been here? _I asked myself angrily. Question after question bombarded my mind as I aimed at the building across from where I was standing. It caught on a beam, pulling me up onto the roof.

Within seconds he was behind me. I broke into a run, attempting find a way to get away from him. I needed to find a way to blend into the shadows but the endless stream of Christmas lights made it nearly impossible. Anything so I wouldn't have to face him. Eventually, I ran out of roof leaving me cornered.

"That belongs to _Wayne Enterprises,_" he announced, his tone harsher than usual. I blinked trying to clear the red haze of anger from my mind. He was referring to the chips I had retrieved from Titans Tower.

"What are you doing here?" I spat neglecting to mention that only one of the chips was from Wayne Enterprises. My back was towards him, my feet hanging off the edge of the roof.

"You know exactly why I'm here, Dick." He was angry. For an instant, I felt diminutive. He was the adult, my guardian. It was only a matter of time before he found out.

"I don't want to fight you," I admitted looking down.

"I would prefer if you just came with me," he announced through clenched teeth.

"You know I can't do that." If I went with him the Titans would be eliminated. It was their lives or my freedom.

"Why not?" I turned to face him growing angry again. I could see his eyes narrow behind the cowl. How dare he pretend that this was my fault; that I could just easily walk away with him as I could emendate the role he had taught me.

"Stop pretending you actually give a damn about me Bruce," I hissed angrily. "You're only here because I blew up your sign and stole your technology. I'm not going anywhere with you." I didn't even look back at him as I dived off the edge of the building.

"I figured as much," I heard him mutter, diving after me.

I did a flip, my feet landing gracefully onto the street. The alleyway was a dead-end. Batman landed in front of me blocking my only exit. I looked into his eyes. He was hurt by my actions but what I didn't expect to find was the accusing glance he shot at me. There was no surprise; he had known for a while what I was going through and did _nothing_ about it.

I felt my anger swell as I pulled my staff out. I slid my foot forward as I waited for him to make the first move. There was no doubt in my mind that my anger matched his. He was in Jump and had made no attempt at trying to rescue me from this barbarous apprenticeship. He knew and he did nothing about it.

When he didn't, I charged forward slamming the staff down as hard as I could. He dodged missing my attack. Unlike all of the other times I had fought Bruce, I matched him move for move.

When I fought Slade, he wasn't afraid to hurt me if the situation deemed necessary. Bruce's objective was to neutralize me with minimal injuries as possible if he could help it. _He was holding back_, I realized.

For some reason this angered me more then it should've. I didn't want him too. I wanted him to see me for the threat I had become. I felt myself relying more and more on skills that Slade had instilled in me over the last few months but I didn't care; all that mattered was the end result.

"If you're going to fight me at least _actually_ fight me," I jeered. Without holding back I ran forward. Our staffs made a metal clink as they collided over and over.

"Stop fighting me," he ordered. He advanced trying to disarm me. I rolled away from his grasp, my staff colliding with his armor. I kicked out my foot catching on the side of his own. He stumbled forward, before quickly regaining his balance.

He tried to keep his distance as he watched me, the Bat trying to calculate my next move. I charged forward once again, my staff in hand. I aimed for his gut. He quickly blocked me knocking the staff into my shoulder. A sharp pain shot through my arm. _That's better_, I thought planning out my next move.

I fought using the pure adrenaline coursing through my veins. His body never shifted from in front of me, constantly blocking my exit. Each of us panted heavily, our chests moving up and down with the effort. We were at a draw. I felt the cool concrete of the wall behind me as I backed into it. He saw my slight hesitation; Batman ran forward placing a vile into the holster in his glove. "No!" I yelled knowing what would come next.

Seconds before I inhaled the toxin, I slid the knife out of the case in my boot in one fluid motion. My body relying on the instinct Slade had infused within me during the last week. He trained me constantly since returning from the range determined to make it an instant reaction; he succeeded. The metal blade made contact with one of the only openings in his uniform, where the Kevlar bent with the natural movement of his arm. I felt the metal slip from my grasp as the toxin began to overload my system.

"Your safe now," he breathed catching my body as I collapsed in his arms. His figure began to blur as the toxin began to take effect before finally disappearing. "It's over," I heard him promise. _If only,_ I wished as I slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Batman has him! Of course that is after he stabbed him. Dick is safe now or so Batman thinks… What does Slade think about this new development and what is going to happen to the Titans now that Robin is back in Batman's custody? So many questions that still need to be answered! Up next: Chapter 18: Going Home!

-Ana Uzumaki


	18. Chapter 18: Going Home

**Disclaimer****: **Do you own Teen Titans? Not I, said the wanna-be writer.

**A/N:** Sorry to keep you waiting. I have the flu, body aches and all so this is about as good as this chapter is going to get at the moment. Lol.

-Ana Uzumaki

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18: Going Home<strong>

**Bruce Wayne**

**Location: **Jump City

**Date:** December 24 **Time:** 20:59

"Raven to Batman, Robin is heading east. He just tried to rob Titans Tower," a muffled response came from the communicator.

I didn't bother answering her call as I jumped down to the roof in front of me. A figure I took to be Dick was a few roofs ahead of me heading towards the center of town. Within seconds I was behind him. He broke into a run, attempting find a way to get away from my advancing form. _So such luck Dick, _I thought to myself. Eventually, he ran out of roof; the city sprawled out in front of him as the vast space between the buildings left him nowhere else to run.

"That belongs to _Wayne Enterprises,_" I announced through clenched teeth. I had been right; Dick had gone after the chips. What's worse is Alfred's lead had been correct. Whatever Deathstroke was planning, it was big and Dick was in the center of it. He paused refusing to turn and face me.

He had gotten taller since I last seen him. His head towered just above my shoulder, a dark silhouette against the sinister sky. In place of his usual flamboyant Robin costume was the tell-tale apprentice uniform he had been issued. Black and orange cut his torso in half; the color spreading so it covered each side. Everything else was a mixture of silver and black as metal armor covered his shins and arms from behind.

"What are you doing here?" he spat. His back was towards me, his feet hanging off the edge of the roof. He was going to jump. Dick was just engaging me, buying time until he figured out his next move.

"You know exactly why I'm here, Dick," I answered firmly.

"I don't want to fight you," he admitted, tilting his head forward. _Me either kiddo_, I thought frowning. I didn't like this; I didn't like this at all.

"I would prefer if you just came with me," I coaxed, taking a step towards him.

"You know I can't do that," he fumbled.

"Why not?" I posed feeling my eyes narrow behind the cowl as he turned to face me. _What's the harm in talking?_ I asked him silently.

The remnant of a bruise was clear on his cheek; the blue and purple skin already showing signs of healing. Otherwise he looked fine. He had been fed; any injuries he had received had been well taken care of. Even so, his body showed signs of constantly being overworked.

Everything from his posture to the mask on his face was different. For an instant I grew angry. I had allowed this man access to my son; it was my fault he had even been placed in this situation, willingly or not.

"Stop pretending you actually give a damn about me Bruce," he hissed angrily. I took a step back, not expecting his sudden outburst. "You're only here because I blew up your sign and stole your technology. I'm not going anywhere with you."

He didn't even look at me as he dived off the edge of the building.

"I figured as much," I muttered, diving after him.

The alleyway below was a dead-end. I landed in front of him blocking his only exit. He was cornered. He pulled out his staff sliding his foot forward in one fluid motion as he waited for me to make the first move. It wasn't going to happen.

Realizing this, he charged forward slamming the staff down as hard as he could. I dodged pulling out my own staff. I leaned to the left narrowly missing his attack. Unlike all of the other times he had fought me, he matched me move for move. Dick had been trained, and trained very well.

When he first became my ward we trained together as partners. I taught him everything he would ever need to fight against injustice and now that was being turned against me. Dick was my balance, my tie to the real world. Without him I would've already been lost to Gotham's streets.

Judging by his stature, Dick had been training for days, weeks even, to perfect whatever moves he had been recently taught. By the look of it, nothing good would come out of this fight.

"If you're going to fight me at least _actually_ fight me," he jeered. As if to emphasis his point, he ran forward. I thrust my arm up. Our staffs made a metal clink as they collided over and over. He wasn't going to give up. That was one of the many traits I shared with my son: my stubborn disposition.

"Stop fighting me," I ordered. I advanced trying to disarm him. He rolled away from my grasp, slipping inches away from my fingertips. His staff collided with my armor as he kicked out his foot. His foot caught on the side of mine. I stumbled forward, before quickly regaining my balance. He's gotten good.

Then again, Dick had always been a good fighter, but this? This was different. Dick was fighting to win at all costs and he needed to be stopped. He was a danger to himself and others. I tried to keep my distance as I watched him trying to calculate his next move.

His fighting style was different as well. It was like fighting someone I had never fought before, let alone trained. His moves were purposeful, vile even. It was elegant and dangerous; so much like Dick yet so different. Deathstroke had turned Dick into the makings of an assassin and, by the look of it, Dick didn't even know it. Every twitch of his finger, every movement of his hand had a purpose.

He charged forward once again, his staff in hand. He aimed for my gut. I quickly blocked him shoving his arm up and knocking the staff into his shoulder. He jumped back, once again placing a fair amount of space in between us, a small smile playing on the edge of his lips. His back hit the concrete wall behind him. For a second, he hesitated and that was all I needed.

I ran forward. In an instant I slipped the vile into the holster.

"No!" he yelled, knowing what would come next.

I felt the metal blade make contact with the opening in the Kevlar as he inhaled the poison. A shape pain vibrated down my shoulder as the jagged metal cut through the skin. I leaned over pressing his arm to the wall until the metal slipped from his grasp.

"Your safe now," I breathed. He went limp, the toxin overloading his system. I caught his body as his legs gave out from under him. "It's over," I promised.

His eyes fluttered and then finally closed. Dick went still. I shifted so that I was carrying him, his head leaning against my shoulder as I led him over to the batmobile. I fumbled with the door trying to ignore the sharp pain coming from the incision.

I gently placed him on the seat taking a second to look him over. I had been right about the injuries. He had received a skinned knee while diving off the roof but otherwise, he was fine medically.

But, even knocked out, Dick didn't look like himself. When I first saw him I didn't even recognize him. Without the Titan's heads up, I don't think I could've identified him from afar. Now unconsciousness, I could see hidden somewhere deep inside the carefree acrobat he once was. I realize now that would do anything to get that happy-go-lucky circus performer back.

When I received the footage of the break in of Jump's _Wayne Enterprises_ branch, I dismissed it as one of Robin's harebrained ideas. Recalling his movements in the video, I should have realized something was wrong. I opened the door and sat in the driver's seat.

In the center console was a rag. I exhaled placing it in between the lining in the Kevlar and space between the rest of my armor, using the natural fiction to hold it closed. I would need to wrap it properly, but it would have to wait. Right now I needed to focus on getting Dick home. The rag would temporarily stop the bleeding until I could treat it properly. I turned the key into the ignition and the engine roared to life before shooting forward.

"Call, 'Alfred,'" I ordered. Within seconds a light ringing echoed through the car.

"Master Bruce," he answered, his voice muffled.

"Sorry for waking you up, Alfred."

"Nonsense. How's Dick?"

"I got him." The sigh of relief sounded like static on the other side of the line.

"You don't seem pleased. What's wrong?" I winced, the line going silent.

"This Deathstroke did a real number on him."

"He is safe now, Master Bruce," he said after a moment of silence. "That's all that matters. Did you call the Titans?"

"No, why would I?"

"It's only fair to inform them that their leader is safe."

I paused, allowing his words to sink in. He was right. The Titans should be told that Dick was safe for now.

"I suppose you're right, Alfred. I'll be home soon," I promised ending the call.

"Call, 'Titan's Tower.'"

* * *

><p><strong>Raven<strong>

**Location: **Titan's Tower

**Date:** December 24 **Time:** 22:47

The tower was quiet. A gloomy air hung around the Christmas decorations like an unwanted fog surrounding the bay. Why did this have to happen? I would have never thought Robin capable of something like this. In front of me, Cyborg was running a system check. Wires were hooked up to various outlets on his arm feeding information directly into his main system.

So far, he was clean. The virus Robin had said was implanted into him had been a lie. It made sense in its own way; he didn't want Star to get hurt. In threatening us she would be put in a position where she would be forced to comply.

"Friends, the Man of Bats has appeared and wishes to speak with us," Star announced. Her voice was flat, once again lacking the natural vibration of happiness.

Each of us filed grimly into the main room, crowding around until everyone was in sight of the computer screen. Much like our first encounter a large bat symbol appeared before disappearing, finally leaving nothing but the sight of the Dark Knight himself on the screen.

"I have him in custody," he announced as soon as we were ready.

The tension in the air lifted as the reality of his words sunk in with the rest of the team. Relief spread across our faces when we realized the meaning of his words; Robin was safe.

"We must see him!" Star exclaimed.

"No," the Dark Knight answered sharply.

His tone was final. I couldn't blame him. Robin would need time to recover after this. There was no telling how he would react after being released from Slade's clutches. We still didn't know whether or not he joined Slade willingly or if he was forced. It was better to let Batman handle this then for us to make things worse.

"But we can-"

"Star enough. Robin needs to go home," I forced.

"This is his home," she argued halfheartedly.

"No, his real home, the one he had before he became a Titan."

"You are right. Forgive me Man of Bats. You are his k'norfka. He needs to be with you," she sighed.

"I'll keep you posted," Batman promised before ending the transition.

He thought we were just a bunch of kids but, at least he respected us enough to let us know Robin was safe. Even so, the forebode feeling that something else was about to happen wouldn't leave me as I followed the rest of the Titans out of the main room. _Something is going to happen,_ I thought to myself. _Something bad._

* * *

><p><strong>Bruce Wayne<strong>

**Location: **Jump City

**Date:** December 25 **Time:** 23:08

I pulled the Batmobile into the cave just as the sun was peaking over the horizon. As soon as the vehicle stopped I was opening the passenger door. I pulled Dick into my arms and I shuffled until I was carrying him. I led him over to one of the interrogation cells and placed him gently on one of the cots. I went over to the cabinet and pulled out a blanket. His face was calm as I covered him. _At least for the time being he wouldn't be plagued by nightmares_, I thought grimly before walking over to my chair.

I had long since pulled the knife from the wound on my shoulder but it was still deep enough to warrant stitches. I opened one of the drawers pulling out a needle and thread. Judging by the amount of the toxin Dick had inhaled and how much I had injected him with before leaving Jump, it would still be a few hours until he regained consciousness.

"Only you master Bruce could have a 43 hour drive and arrive here in less than a day and a half," Alfred said weakly placing a tray on the desk beside me. "I take it this Deathstroke was hard to deal with, sir?"

"I wouldn't know. We haven't met yet." I weaved the needle through the skin again wincing every so often as I did.

"Then how do I suppose you received your current injury?"

"Dick and I umm… had a little_ disagreement._"

"That must have been some disagreement, sir. How is he Master Bruce?"

I didn't have to see his face to know that it was plastered with worry. After what had happened with Dick, I couldn't even comfort his fears.

"He's not good Alfred," I announced taking the roll of gaze off the counter. "We have a problem."

"And it is?"

"Dick," I admitted finally. "Who knows what Dick's been subjected to these last few months? Whatever it was it's changed his behavior drastically. It's my fault. I should have never let him leave."

"It's not your fault," he said breaking the silence.

"I fought him Alfred," my voice cracked. He remained silent; he already knew who I was referring too. "He no longer fights to subdue his opponents. He either doesn't realize the amount of damage he's inflicting or he doesn't care about the well being of who he's fighting. He fights to inflict maximum damage to whoever he is fighting in a few strikes as possible, myself included."

"Where is he now?"

"Sedated; he's interrogation cell one."

"This really is serious," he said looking down. "Do you want me to speak to him when he wakes up?"

"No. This is something I have to do," I announced getting up.

"Where are you going, sir?"

"If Deathstroke went through all this trouble to make Dick his apprentice in the first place, I'm going to find out what he's going to do to try and get him back." _And make sure his plan doesn't succeed_, I thought to myself as I stepped into the elevator.

Truthfully, I had no idea how I was going to handle this. Before I could do anything that involves Dick I have to wait for him to wake up and even then I have no idea how he'll react to being brought back to the cave. I have three hours to figure out the makings of Deathstroke's plan and for now, that will have to be good enough.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I love the differences in Dick and Bruce's thoughts. Up next Chapter Nineteen: Set Back. Let's see how Slade reacts to this sudden turnaround in the plot and how Terra feels about all this. Stay tuned. I love you all. Thanks for reviewing.

-Ana Uzumaki


	19. Chapter 19: Set Back

**Disclaimer:** No, like so many before me I do not own the Teen Titans.

**A/N:** This chapter has taken forever for me to write. I hope it is worth it. There is a longer Author's note on the bottom.

-Ana Uzumaki

* * *

><p>.:<em> In films murders are always very clean. I show how difficult it is and what a messy thing it is to kill a man. <em>:.

.: ― Alfred Hitchcock :.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19: Set Back<strong>

**Slade Wilson**

**Location: **Jump City

**Date:** 25 December **Time:** 03:58

His tracking unit has long been compromised. Batman isn't taking any chances, not that I blame him. I would go though equally thought out measures to protect my children had they been in the same position. The map on the screen had gone dark nearly an hour ago as the newly reunited dynamic duo make their way back to Gotham. I have long anticipated the Bats involvement but nevertheless it put a hinder on my plans.

I should be thankful this portion of the plan has gone this long without the Dark Knight's involvement. Even so, I can't help but take the most recent development with a grain of salt. Batman, being the notorious detective he is, has finally apprehended Robin as well as taken the chips he's was retrieving.

It is no surprise that he has discovered why I require them; however, I highly doubt at this point that he knows their true intention or, at least my intent for them. If he did, then the Haunt would've definitely been under siege by now.

I place my hand on the mouse waking up the monstrous computer in front of me. The white screen illuminates my surroundings as I open the nearest window. I comb through the archives in search of "Plan B." Even though my services are currently unavailable it doesn't stop proposals from crowding my inbox. Besides, I've been known to take on a contract or two if the overall outcome benefits my current plans.

After searching through the list of requests I finally find what I'm looking for. The proposal is easy enough: get in, complete the order, and then return to base. The target is a man by the name of Jeffery Marks. According to the man's criminal file, Marks is a member of a local gambling hierarchy responsible for several murders including the girlfriend of my possible employer.

It just so happens, the man who insists on the order has access to the technology I subsequently now find myself in need of. I allow myself a subsequent grin as I turn off the screen, leaving nothing but an orange glow surrounding the room once again.

Samuel Nelson. He is a respected scientist, to say the least. Even if he isn't one of the big names most are familiar with, his research is something someone like me considers critical to understanding the human mind. Unlike most of the current generation's technological know-it-alls, Dr. Nelson is one of the very few who produces detailed research on the use of brainwaves.

Not only is it important to understand the process of which brainwaves communicate with neurons, which use electricity to communicate with each other, it is an essential prospect of learning how to use this electric connection to control someone's mind. As I see it, it is a stepping stone in learning how to control one's body.

As a military man, I'm familiar with all of the excepted proposals. Mind control, biological warfare, truth serum resistant solders. None of these are foreign concepts for me. _Especially the lather_, I think to myself bitterly. Even though the process had made both my mind and body stronger I can't help but feel bitter about the months I'd spent in bed unable to move due to the after effects of my voluntary affliction.

I type up a quick response accepting the contact and giving the terms of my cooperation. Payment will be transferred upon completion of the job and the technology I requested will be placed in a separate drop zone. When I'm finished I close the window, watching as it disappears.

"You don't look very surprised," Wintergreen notes as I watch the dark screen.

"He was apprehended along with the chips," I announce getting up. My fingers trail the wall activating the key pad as I near the hidden door.

"You knew this was going to happen," he points out as I enter the code in quick succession. When I'm finished, the door opens up exposing my own personal armory. "None the less you're proud of the boy."

I shrug. I had watched the video of Dick's battle with the Dark Knight several times, noting each and every move he made. His movements had been nearly perfect. He dodged and charged as needed but in the end, his second of hesitation was all the dark Knight needed to take him down.

"He stabbed him," I inform him, not bothering to hide the satisfaction in my voice.

"That's unfortunate," he says following me into the room.

I pick up a Blaser Jagdwaffen R93 Sniper Rifle. I balance the weapon in my hand. At 5kg it was three pounds heavier than average. I glance through the sight; it is mounted directly to the barrel as normal, perfect condition.

The design of the gun allows the barrel and sight to be removed from the body of the rifle by undoing the two hex bolts, accessed from under the body. This allows the rifle to be carried in a more compact fashion and can be reassembled easily in less than 30 seconds. It truly was a work of art.

"Interesting choice," Will says looking over the gun in my hand.

"It's for a job." I look through the scope one more time before placing the gun back into its case.

"Are you sure it's wise to be taking on a contract right now?"

"It's nowhere near Gotham or anywhere else near hero's jurisdiction," I point out shrugging. "Or at least any heroes that matter."

"And what is the purpose of this?"

"Plan B," I nod.

"In case Robin was unsuccessful in retrieving the chips?" He guesses. "You're killing two birds with one stone."

I nod again picking up the case up off the shelf. "Exactly; you don't seem surprised either," I note closing the brief case. I place it on the shelf next to me, uncovering the box below it.

"And the girl?"

"I'll be gone three days, at the most. Tell her I said to practice meditating until then; she'll need the rest. When I get back, the real work begins."

Will didn't say anything else as he exits the room. It was just as well. He is my closest friend and even so he doesn't talk very much. More often than not he disagreed with my methods. I pack up the last of the equipment I will need for the following day.

I wake up just before the sun disappears over the horizon determined to get an early start to the night. Wintergreen follows behind me as I open up the back seat of the truck.

"Is that everything?"

"Yeah," I answer placing the briefcase under the seat. "I have the laptop sitting on the passenger seat, the smoke bombs are in the bottom brief case, and the knife is in the glove box."

"What about the first aid, sir?"

"Huh?" I turn around to face him. He is holding out a small red bag. On the front of it read, _Lifeline First Aid Kit_. The black cross stood prominently against the crimson container. "What is this?"

"A first aid kit?" he answers, giving me a sideways glance. "What's it for?"

"In case you get hurt?" He answers sarcastically, irritated with my response. I snort stifling a laugh. I take the package anyway knowing I won't need it. That is one of the other benefits with the working with the United States Government, enhanced healing abilities.

Will gives me a small two-finger wave as I pull out of the driveway. The city I'm heading to is only a few hours away. It would take no more time than necessary to arrive at my destination. If anything I want this over and preferably, as quickly as possible.

The longer Dick stays with the Bat, the more likely it is he will turn back to him dismissing the months of work I have invested in him. At least no matter what, I have something against him. I can't help but allow my thoughts to drift back to the day not so long ago in which I taught Dick to shoot. His words still echo in my head as clear as day.

He really had been overly nervous that day; he almost gave himself a panic attack when his breathing hyped up to uneven levels. Once again, he was right. Shooting did go against everything he has been taught and, for the most part, what he believed in, but now it also separated him from Wayne.

The Bat trained him for years; it wasn't like that would all magically disappear when he was placed in this apprenticeship but as usual, Dick surprised me.

He wasn't worried about me hurting him or the fact that he was going to be handling guns. As a matter of fact, I planned on the removal of my mask in my effort to make the experience as easy for him to deal with as possible.

He was worried Batman would no longer accept him. He believes certain things, as simple as learning how to shoot, defined the lines he knows as either black or white. To him, there is no gray, no middle ground.

He isn't used to seeing people, _villains_, having a life other than that of which they expressed in _costume_. When I revealed the few details about my family, I could see the wheels turning in his head. The bat had a strict code of morals that Dick had spent years adhering to. Like most boys, Dick is no different. He craves approval; he wants to know that he his position respected.

There is no excuse for his behavior with Terra the other day though. The only thing I can attribute his attitude to is the small spark of jealousy he feels towards Terra. If there was one thing Dick didn't like, it was feeling like he isn't good enough.

I look out the passenger side window at the nearest exit sign. There are only two exits left before I would enter the outskirts of the city. From there, I'm heading downtown to one of the city's most populated areas. The car finally comes to a halt as I park the truck on the side of the street.

Despite knowing this was going to be an easy contract to complete, I open the glove box and shove the carbon-fiber knife into a holder around my ankle. I promised myself years ago that I would never underestimate a contract ever again. I then pull out the brief case and another small suitcase from the back seat.

I take my time walking the four blocks over to the hotel. Much like every other hotel I have elected to stay in, it blends easily with the surrounding buildings. I enter through the glass double doors. Inside are the hotel check in and the lobby. Various sets of hallways align both the left and right sides of the building. Glass chandeliers hang throughout the lobby guiding their guests to the hotels to its various entities.

"Hello, welcome to the Wyatt Hotel. How may I help you?" A young girl about nineteen asks as I'm called up to the deck.

"I would like a room, please."

"Would you like a single or a double?" She asks looking away from the computer screen. Her eyes are a soft brown that accents her burgundy highlighted brown hair.

"I would like a single, please."

"I bet you would," she mumbles under her breath blushing. "May I have your name, please?"

"Grant Edals."

"Could you spell that please?

"G-R-A-N-T, E-D-A-L-S"

"How many are in your party?"

"Just me."

"How many nights would you like to stay?"

"Just tonight." If there is one thing I resent about hotels, it is the constant repetition of the same questions over and over.

"How will you be paying?"

"Cash." I pull my wallet and hand her exact change.

"Would you like a wake-up call?"

"No, thank you. Do you have a pool?" _Not that I would use it,_ I think to myself sarcastically. Asking tourist centered questions are aggravating at best. How people spend days' staying in such a commendations is beyond me.

"Yes, we do. It's on the 2nd floor. Here's your key," she says nervously tucking her hair behind her ear. I nod taking the room key from her grasp. Under it was another card with her number on it.

"Room 405 on the fourth floor. Thank you very much for choosing us for your stay," she thanks, her words coming out in a rush as her cheeks turn a bright shade of pink.

I awkwardly place the card in my pocket as I continue passed the sitting areas and to the elevators. Once I'm out of sight I toss the small card into the trash. It wasn't everyday that someone slipped me their phone number. That being said, most girls don't have hair the same color as Addie's.

The steal gray doors open exposing the small room. The walls are a pale blue against the heavy metal. I step in and use my sleeve to press the button. I ignore the irritating elevator music and start going over my checklist in my head attempting to push the thoughts of Addie from my mind. When the door finally opens I glide out into the hallway.

My room is down the hall. It is smaller than I expected but it would serve its purpose none the less. Once inside I close the door behind me and lock it. I place the brief case on the bed and begin getting to work all thoughts of Addie fading into the back of my mind.

I open up the case and take out the gun. The clip is located right next to it. I pull out a small rag from my pocket and begin cleaning each bullet. Slowly I begin placing each shot into the clip making sure each is set. I hit the clip on my hand locking each one into place.

This would lessen the change of the gun jamming which, in turn would make my life harder than it had to be in the long run. Time is always of the essence. Mistakes were one thing one could not afford in this line of work. Piece by piece I begin cleaning the rife.

I take out the barrel making sure there is no dirt or other grime inside. Using a small pad I slid it into the barrel just to make sure it was clean. When I was finished, I moved on to cleaning the rest of the gun. Finally, I reassembled the gun and placed it back in the case. I sigh taking a seat on the bed. I lay my head back and run the scenario through my head.

* * *

><p><strong>Location: <strong>Estacada

**Date: **26 December **Time:** 02:18

I set up the tripod and begin setting up the rifle. This is what I'm good at, _the kill_. In the military, I was trained to take human life. More than once, Addie complemented my skills and more often than not, I mastered the skills she taught me. According to her, I was born for military life.

I place the laptop onto the top of the brief case. When the start up screen pops up, I initiate the measures used to scramble the satellites overhead. The scramble would be undetectable by the citizens of the surrounding city but, it would disrupt anything that would be able to pinpoint my location.

Using the digital feed from the laptop I hit record.

I adjusted my position so that the gun is held against my body. It fits easily into my arms; this gun was made for me. Built by my own hand it included, a scope capable of at least 200 meters, a pressure system that distorts the sound making each shot silent, deadly, with a rapid reload rate in case of a misfire. Not that a misfire would ever occur, but it was always best to be prepared just in case.

I line up the rifle as close as I can to the target. _Right on time_, I think to myself as he comes into view. He is a heavy set man with a receding hairline. I cross reference it with the photo my current employer sent me; this is definitely the target.

I switch off the safety, pull back the receiver, line it up, and fire just as I showed Dick a few weeks earlier. The bullet will take an infinite amount of time to travel the length of the barrel once I squeeze the trigger.

The glass shatters into a million pieces scattering onto the street below as the bullet makes contact with the target.

A perfect headshot.

I save the video feed and attach it onto a secure file. Within seconds the transaction is complete and a location for the other half of the delivery is given.

Quickly I pack up the surrounding area. The gun is broken back down and placed back within the case in less than a minute. The contract may be over, but the work is only beginning.

* * *

><p><strong>DEDICATION: This chapter is dedicated to my friend James (AKA My Guru) because if it wasn't for him and his gun know-how this chapter would have been a washout. I also want to thank Nova Bucker. If it wasn't for her, in the third section Slade would've began setting up the "riffle." Lol. And last but not least, as always I want to thank Hanna.<strong>

**A/N: **Yes, there is some Slade/Addie in honour of Valentine's Day. I hoped you liked it. It's a bit of a pause from the storyline but I think it is a good idea nonetheless.

The next chapter will be a Dick and Bruce chapter and for all you Terra fans the chapter after that will be dedicated to her. I predict this story is going to be around thirty chapters or so but that isn't set in stone. Everything depends on how many awesome ideas I get in the mean time.

ALSO, if anyone has an idea for a FanFic but doesn't want to write it, let me know. I'm willing to adopt it (with credit to whoever has the idea of course). It has to either Teen Titans or Young Justice or 'Robin' in general. I can't write Tim Drake though, just warning you. I'm really interested in Dick, Jason (as either Red Hood or Robin), and Damian though. I also would love to do something with Wally. Review or send me a PM.

Keep reading,

-Ana Uzumaki


	20. Chapter 20: Hero

**Disclaimer: **Teen Titans? Mine? You're funny. He he. Back to the story.

**A/N:** I want to send out a shout out to EthanLover. I hope this meets your request lol. Also, Thanks to all of you who have stuck with me so far. I hope you like this update.

**Update: **I know I said I was going to leave this story alone but, after writing this chapter I've realized everything would be better if I placed it all in active voice. So, slowly but surely this is being rewritten. One more thing, I'm thinking of changing the title. If you have any ideas leave it in a review or send me a PM. Who knows if I like it I might even write a one shot for that person.

-Ana Uzumaki

* * *

><p>.: "<em>You learned to run from what you feel, and that's why you have nightmares. To deny is to invite madness. To accept is to control." :.<em>

.: ― Megan Chance, _The Spiritualist: A Novel :._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20: Hero<strong>

**Richard Grayson**

**Location: **The Batcave

**Date:** December 25 **Time:** 10:57

Every time it starts the same. The bright lights surrounding us dim till the crowd disappears. Adrenaline pumps though my system as the tent goes quiet. The spotlight focuses, bringing the presence of a heavy set man into view. He throws his arms up, a genuine smile spreading across his face. His large hands grip the bar in front of him as it swings forward.

In an instant he pulls his knees up and through the bar, his feet gripping the edges. Swinging his body forward he gains enough momentum for the next segment. A woman appears behind me. Loose ends of her blonde hair escape her ornate bun as she bends down to my level. Slowly she places her lips to my cheek, her normal sign for good luck.

She stands on the edge, her feet hanging off the side. They announce her name and the sound echoes all around me. Like her husband before her she lifts up her hands announcing her presence to all those around. The lights bounce off of her costume; the green, red, yellow, and black material fitted to our skin. She waits on the edge for precisely the right moment to jump.

She gives me a slight wink as she leaps off the platform. In perfect synchronization, she reaches forward and my dad catches her with strong hands. The pit of my stomach drops as they lean forward to catch me. It's my turn to jump. I give the crowd a big smile. A large bang erupts from the other side of the tent cutting off the ringmaster as he announces my name. The cable slides off of its hinges and I watch in horror as the couple in front of me begins to fall.

"Dick!" My mother screams, her voice frantic.

"No," I cry falling to my knees. I repeat the word over and over until it becomes a tuneless chant. I duck my head pulling my body as close to itself as possible trying to hold myself together. I jump as I feel someone touch my back. Immediately my body tenses. _This isn't right. _

I look up at the figure behind me. He's tall. His blonde hair hugs the side of his head in a crew cut. I flinch away from his touch. _This isn't right,_ I repeat climbing down from the platform.

"Bruce," I call. The word barely comes out. "Where is Bruce?" I ask anxiously.

The man disappears. In his place another man appears. His face is divided into two, one side black, the other orange.

"Slade," I hiss. In an instant, he takes out a long staff and hits me from behind. The metal makes contact with my head causing an immediate throb to pump through my skull.

"Now you've done it," he says simply; like a parent scolding their misbehaving child.

"What are you talking about? Where is the detonator?" I shout pulling out my staff. My head feels fuzzy. Nothing makes sense anymore.

He charges forward our staffs' making a metallic clink as we clash together. He gives no quarter as he slams his staff into my chest. I double over gasping for breath dropping the staff he had just passed me. I barely turn around in time to see Slade coming at me again. This time I dodge. I kick my foot out trying to knock his feet out from under him. I realize quickly that it wouldn't work. His foot collides with my side and I fall to my knees.

"Now, now, Dick you know there's no detonator," he laughs. The echo sounds wrong, misplaced with the rings of the circus surrounding us. Slade leans forward, his mask more menacing then before. He holds up his hand showing off a small controller strapped to his wrist. Reorganization flashes across my face.

"This has nothing to do with them," I plea. "Leave them out of this!"

"You've allowed yourself to be captured." He holds his hand out making a point to place his thumb on the trigger.

"I didn't mean to." I hate sounding so weak. He reaches forward yanking my head back.

"What you meant to do and what has happened is two different things, each with their own outcome. You, Dick, have stumbled upon an irrefutable consequence to your actions." He shifts gesturing towards the wall behind him.

Each of the Titans is lying against the far wall of the tent their hands bound with small sections of rock. I take off running, my footsteps ricocheting off the floor.

Beast Boy is first. By the look of it, he's unconscious; his body is limp against the wall. Cyborg and raven are unconscious as well. Star is the only one on the verge of consciousness.

"Robin?" she asks uncertainly as I approach her. My body's surrounded by shadows.

"Yeah, it's me Star," I answer weakly stepping into the light.

"You look different," she says with a weak smile. I look down. I'm still wearing the acrobatic uniform my mother made me years before. "Y-Your eyes…" She stutters dropping her sentence.

Immediately I bring my hand up to my face. Sure enough my blue eyes are exposed to the world to see. Her eyes close and she cries out in pain as the probes within each of the Titans are activated.

"Slade, please stop. I'll do anything," I yell. He ignores me, a blonde shadow appearing beside him. The shouts of my team become unbearable. Eventually, I begin shouting with them begging him to stop.

I awake with a start nearly falling off the cot I was laying on. Black and white dots flash across my vision. Slowly I try and sit up but a wave of pain stops me. My head is throbbing and the florescent light above aren't helping.

"What the fuck, Bruce?" I yell as soon I hear him enter the room. The events from the previous night come rushing back to me. Bruce still has the Batsuit on, the cowl covering his face. I try sitting up again. This time I succeed but my head is still pounding.

"Others you may have been in company with may allow that sort of language, but I will not," he booms refusing to look at me. He walks over to the computer his cape trailing behind him. His fingers hover over the keys. After a second, he types in a few key strokes and a small opening appears in my cell.

For the first time I notice my surroundings. I'm in the integration cell closest to the front of the cave. Even after almost year without returning the cave still looked the same. Above me bats were hanging off the ceiling. Seeing them comforted me. This cave has been their home for centuries. It was a variable in my life that was still constant even though I felt like everything else was falling apart.

"Put this on," he orders placing a small package inside the box. I look over to him. His eyes are still averting mine. When he's finished he walks back over to the computer. He hits a few more keys and the box disappears blending in with the glass.

"This isn't fair. Let me out of here!" I complain getting up.

He ignores me, instead choosing to take the elevator back up stairs in silence. I watch as he goes filling with anger. I'm not okay with this. Even my room in the Haunt had been better than this. I grudgingly walk over to the package he left me. I take a seat on the cot and unwrap the box. As soon as the top layer of paper is torn off I feel the cloth beneath my finger tips.

I pull out each piece. The first was a pair of dark jeans followed by a t-shirt and my red jacket. The familiar smell overwhelms me making me gag. I don't need this; I don't want this. _I don't deserve this_, I decide finally. After everything that I've done I don't deserve to have the comfort these things will offer me.

Bruce has changed everything. He came for me. Even so, the least I can do is to change out of the uniform that mocks everything he had ever stood for. I'm a disgrace enough without having to shove it in his face. I change out of the uniform replacing everything but my mask.

I pull up my hood and retreat to the far end of the cell, my mood bouncing back and forth. I'm furious with him but in the same breath I'm relived. Eventually, I hear him reemerge from upstairs. His footsteps come closer and I hear him open the door. He slides the glass back in place once he's inside.

"Richard." He calls my name softly making my heart ache. I ignore him. He calls my name again, this time with more force before walking over to me. "Richard John Grayson, you answer me when I'm talking to you," he booms pulling my hood down in one swift motion.

"What?" When I look up what I see surprises me. Bruce's big blue eyes are staring back down at me, his expression hard. There was no Batman, just Bruce. While upstairs he must have replaced the Batsuit with his civilian attire.

"Take the mask off."

"No."

That was not going to happen under any circumstance. Under the mask I'm protected; Bruce is protected. Without it, my eyes would tell him too much. He would find the hurt, the betrayal I feel. He would see his Robin disappear replaced with what Slade had made me. He would discover everything that I was hiding and I would crumble.

"Do it," he commands. He doesn't sound like he's integrating a criminal. He sounds like a father disciplining his child. Slade's voice rings in my head.

"Make me." My response is biting. No matter what he did to me it wouldn't compare to anything that I haven't already experienced.

"Please, Dick?" I look up at him.

Bruce isn't someone who apologizes, who even who says thank you. This was all wrong. Everything he's ever taught me is edged into my memory. His word is law. When I actually sit down and think about it I'm similar to Slade because I'm similar to Bruce. If I was ever going to get Slade to release the Titans I would have to make Bruce give up on me. Considering it's already happened, it shouldn't be hard to make him do it again.

"Don't pretend that you actually care about me, Bruce. I'm not buying it," I shrug keeping my tone indifferent.

"You think I don't care about you?" He retorts angrily. He's pissed. Everything about him screams that much. His posture changes; his body leaning forward.

"You don't," I announce calmly.

"How the hell did you come to that conclusion?"

"I've been gone for almost four months!" I yell my anger getting the best of me. All the things that I have been holding in are beginning to leak out. "If you cared that god damn much for me you would've come for me but instead you left me there Bruce!"

"If you didn't wanna be there why didn't you leave?" He's yelling back now. "Hell Dick! Why did you join him in the first place? Was it to get back at me? Was that it?"

"Go to hell Bruce." His words sting.

"Oh, yeah real mature Dick."

"You gave up on me. What else did you expect me to do? You act as if I had a choice of whether or not I wanted to be there. Don't act all high and mighty when you don't even fully understand what you're talking about."

"Then enlighten me, Dick. Why are you running around Jump City stealing from major corporations, including mine, and attacking these so called 'Titans' in which you started in the first place?"

I wince. He's seen it. He's seen my fights with the Titans, the footage from every time I've sneaked into building after building to steal something; he saw me attack him. I have violated almost every rule, every lesson he had taught me. I need to find a way out of here before I make it worse. "I didn't deserve to be rescued and I had accepted that until you showed up," I yell frantically, my breathing becoming uneven.

"Like hell!"

"What do you want from me, Bruce?" I yell finally breaking down. "What do you want me to tell you? You have no idea what I've been going through!"

"You're a criminal! I thought I taught you better than that." Disappointment floods through the room like an invisible fog. I feel like it is choking me.

"I am not a criminal!" I yell back desperately trying to breathe.

"Then what are you Dick?"

"A hero," I whisper weakly.

"A hero? Hero's do not steal. They do not lie and they most certainly do not act the way you've been acting."

"I didn't have a choice! I've been the apprentice of a mercenary for almost five months learning who knows what. He taught me how to hold a knife up to someone's throat and how to shoot. Is that what you want to hear?" I could feel tears running down my face though my mask. "I've been torturing myself for the last four months because some sick part of me liked it. I liked holding a firearm and after I shot it for the first time is was easier and easier to do it again and it terrifies me."

"Dick?" He leans down taking a seat next to me. "You need to calm down."

"I-I can't," I stutter.

"Yes you can," he says calmly.

"Bruce it hurts to breathe. Make it stop," I beg. I feel a weight on my chest crushing me from the inside out. "I have to get out of here!" I yell trying to get up. I feel his strong hands grab my shoulders but when I look up all I see are black and white dots.

"Relax. Breathe in though your nose and out your mouth," he orders.

"Bruce what's going on?" I ask desperately.

"You're having a panic attack. Nothing serious is happening to you. I'm sorry. You're home now. Everything is going to be okay," he promises.

I listen to him and begin trying to focus on breathing. _Breathe in though your nose and out your mouth_, I repeat. I close my eyes realizing I'm exhausted. Bruce's figure blends in and out as I collapse in his arms.

_If you're not a criminal and you're not a hero, what are you?_ A voice inside my head asks_. I don't know_, I answer it. I just hope Slade is preoccupied enough with the girl to leave the Titans alone.

"I have to save the Titans," I mumble as everything goes dark.

I should be happy, relieved. I should feel something other than the dread and fear that consumes me. The Titans are still in trouble and there isn't anything I can do about it. I lay on my side curling up into a ball. Bruce has rescued me. I'm home and for now, that was going to have to be enough.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I'm really happy with this even after my ranting on Tumblr. Feel free to follow me by the way. Anyway, I have a tenitive timeline for this story. Tune in next time for a hopefully Terra-centric chapter titled Fight Back.

Again, if anyone wants a rookie Beta I'm willing to be of service. Just send me a PM.

-Ana Uzumaki


	21. Chapter 21: Fight Back

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Titan's or Batman or Jason. But now I have all three volumes of Young Justice. OH-YEAH.

**A/N:** I know this is out a little late but then again I try and deliver quality, not quantity. It's short and sweet and Terra-centric as promised.

-Ana Uzumaki

* * *

><p>.: "<em>It's hard to fight when the fight ain't fair." :.<em>

.: ― Taylor Swift :.

* * *

><p><strong>Terra Markov<strong>

**Location: **The Haunt

**Date: **January 1 **Time:** 21:11

I slam the staff forward aiming just his head. He easily dodges. A loud metal clink echoes throughout the room as the medal collides with the wall. In an instant he turns taking the back of my arm into his firm grip. He pushes me into the solid brick wall. My chin is the first hit the wall followed by the clink of my head. Black and white dots appear in the front of my vision.

"Again," he orders releasing me from his grip.

Immediately I bring my hand to my head. _I'm dizzy but there's no blood_, I think thankfully. I shake my head in an attempt to clear my sight. I can feel my hands shaking as I charge forward. No matter what I need to prove to Slade that I'm trying; that I'm good enough to be taught by him. I need to learn control. No one else is going to die because of me.

My training is exhausting. It challenges my body in ways I've never thought possible, but it's nothing compared to what I've seen Robin go though. I try again bringing the staff crashing down in front of me. Slade easily steps out of the way. He jabs me in the shoulder and I stumble. An aggravated sigh escapes my lips.

"Protect yourself," he orders hitting me again. The metal makes contact with my elbow causing me to cry out in pain. Again the metal collides with my bare flesh. I lean forward trying to protect my arms. Over and over he hits me trying to make me block. I drop the staff and bring my arms up to my chest. It doesn't work; he still finds an unprotected place to hit.

"Slade please," I plea. _Please stop_, I beg silently.

"Protect yourself," he repeats, his tone harsh. I reach for the staff that lay abandoned in front of me. Before I can grab it Slade pushes it farther from my fingertips. "Not with that," he orders.

I freeze fear consuming my every move. He can't possibly mean what I think he means. I look around realizing that there are no weapons in sight. I couldn't use one even if I wanted to.

"I don't u-understand," I stutter.

He ignores me. Instead he aims a kick at my chest. It hits it mark and the breath is knocked from my lungs. I fall over scrambling to get up. He aims again. _He isn't going to stop_, I realize. I roll trying to do anything to get out of his way. It doesn't work. His foot collides with my elbow, the same place he'd hit me with the staff. I fall to my knees. He kicks out his foot inches from my face.

"No!" I shout. My hands hold the side of my head and I feel the ground shake under me. A large chunk of rock rises. Instead of colliding with my head his foot rams into the rock turning it into rubble.

"Fight back!"

I try and do as I'm told. I call upon several small boulders and fling them in his direction as progresses towards me. They do little to stop him. His fists destroy the rocks as easily as he had the first day I'd met him in the cave. He advances towards me, a dark figure in the light glow of the room.

Every nerve in my body is on fire. The staff in his hand swings forward. Sections of rock give way from under me blocking each hit. I send the crumpled pieces towards him willing them to disarm him. By the end of my training every muscle in my body is screaming at me as I lay on the floor out of breath. I close my eyes and try to keep my breathing even. Inhale. Exhale. The only thing I can focus on is the raging pounding in my ears from my heart beat.

"Good job," I hear him compliment. "We're making progress."

My eyes shoot open and I let out a sigh of relief. Good. I'm doing good. I realized early on that Slade hardly ever gives compliments so the few words of praise I receive during my training mean that much more because I earn it. He holds out his hand; I grab it and he helps me up. My elbow touches my side and I wince. Pain shoots up my arm.

"Let's get that elbow looked at," he says lightly seeing me finch. I nod gratefully. He gestures for me to follow him as he disappears into the hallway. When I reach the hall he's waiting for me. Looking around I realize it's impossible to determine what time it is but my internal clock is tells me it's around eleven. I shadow him holding my arm against my chest until we reach the infirmary.

"Sit," he orders taking out a roll of thin tender tape from a cabinet. I take a seat on the bed lying against the wall of the small room. Out of the many times I've ended up here the only one to treat my injuries has been Wintergreen. I feel proud to know that I've done a good enough of a job today to warrant attention from Slade himself. He places a set of gauze next to me before carefully inspecting my elbow. I wince as he picks my arm up.

"It's just badly bruised," he reassures me catching sight of the grimace on my face.

Slowly he unwraps the set of tender tape and begins wrapping my arm. It was strange to see Slade do something with such care. The mask on his face is terrorizing but though hours of training I've grown less afraid of Slade himself and more terrified of what he's capable of. _Of what Robin is capable of_, I add silently.

"Where's Robin?" I ask nonchalantly a thought occurring to me. It's been almost a week and so far there hasn't been any sign of him.

"He is indisposed at the moment," he answers. His voice gives me no inclination of how he's feeling.

"Oh." I look down not quite sure how to respond.

"The Titans captured him while he was completing a mission for me," He admits sourly.

"The Titans captured Robin?" I mouth shocked. He gives me a quick glance.

"I've developed a plan to get him back but I would need your help. You've been progressing through your training almost as well as Robin during his first few days here."

Instantly pride flashes across my features. Slade's comparing _my_ progress to that of the _Boy Wonder_. "W-What would I have to do?" I stutter nervously.

"I just need information," he coos. "I want you to become a Titan and while you're there just transfer me information from your observations and what can be found in their database. It's a win-win situation. You get to rejoin the Titans and you get to gain control over your powers and in return I get valuable information that could potentially lead to Robin regaining his freedom."

He let his proposal hang in the air finishing up my arm in silence allowing me to think it over. From what I can tell he is right. There isn't a downside to what he's asking. I get to see the Titans again. _I get to see Beast Boy again_, I realize.

"You don't have to give me an answer right now but I would greatly appreciate your help."

I nod getting down from my spot on the bed. He dismisses me and I quietly make my way back down the hall. I pause briefly at the door leading to Robin's room. The room looks lifeless without its occupant. As much as I hate to admit it, I'm jealous of Robin. As far as I can tell he has everything I want, friends, Slade's approval, _control_.

If I had to choose between one or the other, I would choose regaining the Titans as friends but if I help Slade then I'll have both. It's a win-win situation, I repeat to myself. As soon as my hand touches the door knob to my room I turn around ready to give Slade my answer.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** In this chapter Slade sounds a little bit out of character but there is a reason for it. Unlike Robin, Terra thrives on praise. If you tell Robin he sucks he's going to try harder. If you tell Terra she sucks she's going to suck more. Slade realizes this and adjusted accordingly hence him lying through his teeth about her progress.

Also, I'm not trying to make Slade arbitrarily beat up teens for the fun of it. There is a reason behind it. The only way he can get her to use her powers correctly is if he puts her under pressure.

Till next time my glorious readers,

-Ana Uzumaki


	22. Chapter 22: Disagreements

**Disclaimer: **Holy all things Grayson, Batman! Teen Titans? Mine? I wish.

**A/N:** I've had this finished for a few days now but my internet is being spotty at best. In honor of Richard Grayson's Birthday (March 21) I present to you a late gift. Anyway get reading, you awesome reader you. Beware; I have a really long Author's note on the bottom. And yes, I am still in the process of rewriting the beginning chapters.

-Ana Uzumaki

* * *

><p>.: "<em>But before he could either comfort me or commit further acts of violence upon my person, :.<em>

_.: I spun away from him and made my drama queen moment complete by running away." :._

.: ― Rachel Hawkins_, Hex Hall :._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22: Disagreements<strong>

**Richard Grayson**

**Location: **Wayne Manor

**Date: **January 6 **Time:** 07:38

It's been a week since I broke down to Bruce and ever since everyone has been treating me like they're walking on eggshells. So far I've been allowed out of the interrogation cell but I haven't been able to leave the confinements of the cave. I know the cave by heart. Where everything is, the stories behind them, everything, but the vastness of it still leaves me breathless. Even so, I can't say that I'm excited to be cooped up in here.

I lay on the floor of the gym, the cold pressing against my back. I haven't worked out or spared or even practiced since my return. What's worse is Bruce hasn't said anything about it. Instead he just shrugs it off as part of my readjusting.

It's strange going from training constantly to being completely inactive. Secretly, I think I'm hoping I don't get the chance to train with Bruce again. I'm afraid that when he sees what I've been taught he'll hate me or worse, he'll give up on me. I knew when I agreed to the Apprenticeship that the things Slade would teach me would go against Batman's code. But, at the time, I didn't care. I wanted everyone to feel the pain I felt, the burning sting of knowing they gave up on me. Even now I question myself whether or not I regret the decision.

"Master Dick, I have brought you something to eat," Alfred informs me, his looming figure casting a shadow over the gym. He places a plate on a table to my right. The contents look to be some sort of sandwich.

I thank him without looking up. He emanates a sigh and I see him nod out of the corner of my eye. "Hey, um… Alfred?" I call sitting up.

"Yes Master Dick?" He stops turning to face me. In an instant I realize he looks older, warn with the worry of being responsible for two vigilantes.

"Where's Bruce?"

"He left for Wayne enterprises about an hour ago."

"Oh." I look down. "Um… Do you think I could um… maybe, you know, um… Go outside?" I ask nervously. "It's just the last time I was outside I-" I let the sentence drop knowing he would know what I'm referring to. He looks at me long and hard.

"As long as you stay within sight of the front door I don't see why not," he answers finally.

"Really?" Disbelief flashes across my features. I would've sworn Bruce would advice him against something like this. Immediately thoughts of what he would say echo though my head. _It's irresponsible. What if something happens to him? What if Slade is just waiting for him to walk out these doors? What if he runs? _Endless possibilities cross my mind.

He nods. Instantly, I'm filled with happiness and surprise. I smile for the first time in months a genuine smile. It isn't like the lighthearted, easy ones I used to give but its close enough. I get to my feet in an instant, much like a child who was just promised to be taken out for ice cream.

Alfred gives me a soft smile before turning to lead me upstairs. He holds the elevator door open for me and when I step, in the door closes and we begin making our way back up to the main floor. When the door opens, I realize the manor looks the same as it did when I first left. Not a speck of dust can be found surrounding the relics of Wayne Manor. The statues, the paintings; everything is the same. I wouldn't be surprised if my room upstairs is still untouched, the same since the day I left. I follow Alfred towards the front door. He hands me a black winter coat and I eagerly put it on.

"If you get to cold come inside and there will be hot chocolate waiting for you in the kitchen." The ending of his sentence remains unsaid. _Just like the old days._

"Thanks Alfred." I look at him not quite sure what to do. He motions for me to open the door. I do as I'm told and a rush of cold air knocks the breath from my lungs. The air smells clean, the pollution that surrounds Gotham having been cleared away by the snow storm. The grounds are covered in snow.

"Remember," Alfred reminds me. "Stay in sight of the front door."

I nod again before returning my attention to the snow. I take the steps two at a time. A bright smile lights up my face as I hear the crunch of the snow under my feet. I lean back and fall, my back hitting the snow. The sky is a beautiful cloudless blue. Whit puffy clouds are scattered about in crazy shapes. I close my eyes and listen to the breeze. It feels amazing to be outside. I must have lost my appreciation for its beauty somewhere during the long nights of patrol. For now, I'm at peace. I don't have to worry about anything but the cool breeze on my face and the shapes of the clouds.

I lose track of how long I'm lying there until I can hear the light sound of footsteps approaching. I keep my eyes closed, listening closer. I go over the possibilities in my head, each one being quickly eliminated. The steps are far too light to be Alfred or Bruce's or even Slade's. Their weight is evenly distributed on the snow. _The person approaching has a smaller frame_, I determine. Even so, that doesn't make them any less dangerous.

Instantly my body tenses up as they come nearer. The figure stops about a foot away. I see the shadow of their hand fall over my eyes. Instantly, I'm on my feet. I swing my leg forward knocking them off their own. They let out a surprised grunt and my hand reflectively goes to my boot sliding a knife from a holder I'd forgotten about. I bring the blade to their Suprasternal Space, my heart pounding in my ears.

"Dick! It's me! It's Barbra!"

"Barbra?" I look down. Sure enough, it's her with her green eyes looking up at me and her hair a red frenzy on the white background of the snow. I quickly get off of her up dropping the knife from my grip.

"Dick!" This time it's Bruce who calls my name; I hadn't even heard his car pull up. I take one look around and run knowing dealing with the consequences of my actions will be much worse if I stay. I have no idea where I'm going but as long as it's away, it really doesn't matter to me where I'm heading. The snow crunches with each step.

Eventually, I slow to a small jog and then finally a brisk walk. I catch sight of an old tree. Its branches tower over me. I put my foot on one of the ancient hollowed out increments of the tree and climb up. As soon as I feel like I'm out of arms reach I lean up against the old trees trunk. I shake my head trying to think. My heart is pounding; the loud thud in my ears interrupts my thoughts for the second time today.

_What is wrong with me? _I ask myself. Barbra is my friend; I never should've reacted the way I did. _It was irresponsible_, my thoughts echo. I never should have gone outside. This is my fault. Once again, it is my fault someone almost got hurt. It's my fault I'm even in the position for people to be hurt. Hell, most of the time _I'm_ the one hurting them. I inhale and exhale, slowly trying to calm myself down. _I really should be checked out by a doctor_, I scold myself sourly.

For the second time today I hear footsteps approach.

"How did you find me?" I ask refusing to look at him.

"I'm the world's greatest detective," he says weakly. I glare at the end of the branch I'm sting on. He lets out a sigh and leans against the old wood. "You used to come here when you were little."

"Really?" I look around and I'm met with the familiar surroundings. A few more branches up and I would have a few of the Gotham skyline. Wayne Tower, the most prominent of all the towering buildings, could even be seen from up there. "Barbra is a friend, an ally. I shouldn't have attacked her. It's all my fault. If she's hurt, I'll never forgive myself."

"She is unharmed."

"What is wrong with me?" I ask him with a hard swallow. I refuse to look down at him

"Nothing is wrong with you. You reacted the way _he_ trained you. It's going to take time for you to learn how to control that response."

This is the first time he actually talking about it with me. I look down meeting his eyes. He doesn't seem judgmental or angry, just concerned. "Do you think I'll be able to?" I ask in a small voice.

"With practice, yes."

I take a deep breath. "Will you help me?"

"Yes."

I jump down from the branch I'm sitting on. I turn to leave feeling like the weight of the world is on my chest. Bruce places his hand on my shoulder stopping me. I look up at him. His expression showing some of the emotion he's tried so long to suppress.

"I'm sorry."

These two words seem so small, but at the movement they mean the world. I crash my head into his chest forgetting the bandages that lay hidden under his shirt. He lets out a pained grunt before wrapping his arms around me. Instantly, I let go of him.

"Sorry," I apologize. Guilt floods though me. _I'm the reason for those bandages_. "It's not your fault." _I realize that now_, I add silently. "It's mine. I should have never given up on you."

"It is my responsibility to keep you safe," he says bitterly. "You have every right to be disappointed with me. I should have recognized the signs and-"

"Stop okay?" I look down. Bruce finally admits that it's his fault. I finally get what I want and now I feel like shit. "I should have believed in you. Instead I took my anger and went against everything you've taught me and I don't think I can ever make it up to you. But, I am going to try."

"We'll figure it out," he reassures. He takes his hand off my shoulder and turns to leave. Bruce takes two steps before stopping. _He's waiting for me, _I realize. I catch up with him, our shoes making identical imprints in the snow.

"Is she okay?" I ask quietly listening to the crunch of our shoes.

"She's shaken up I'm sure but other than that, I think she'll be fine."

"Do you think she hates me?"

"One incident isn't going to ruin years of friendship," he reassures me. The front of the manor comes into view and we begin climbing the steps to the porch.

"Does she know?"

"I'm sure Alfred has explained the situation to her." He opens the door for me and I step in to the hallway. I shrug my coat off and place it on the rack. Bruce follows suit, placing his jacket next to mine. I take my shoes off and leave them by the door.

"Why didn't anyone tell me this?" Barbra asks her voice rising as she paces back and forth in the kitchen.

"No one knew," Alfred admits sadly. "The instant Master Bruce found out, he made his way for Jump."

"What? The Titans didn't do anything? This is ridiculous. Just wait until Batgirl gets down there. I'm going to give them a piece of my mind and-"

"What? Do their make up? Seriously Babs it's fine," I say shrugging my shoulder.

"Dick!" Automatically she wraps her arms around me. I freeze, not sure how to react to her sudden touch. I remember after a few seconds that I'm supposed to do it back.

"Opps," she blurts instantly letting go of me.

"Sorry," I mutter.

"No, it's fine. I'm the one who should be sorry."

"The only contact I've had during the last few months was with Slade if you can call it that contact. The only time I see him is when I'm getting my butt kicked." I mean it as a joke but it doesn't seem to come out right. Beside me Bruce stiffens. "I guess I became socially awkward since leaving, huh?"

"You're an idiot," she murmurs.

I give her a weak smile. "So, what are you doing here?"

"Oh!" She throws her hands up and removes the bag between her shoulders. "Here are the files you wanted."

She hands Bruce a stack and he tucks them under his arm. I take a seat at the table and Alfred sets a cup of hot chocolate in front of me. I sniff the warm chocolaty liquid before taking a sip.

"Dick?"

"Yeah?"

"Why didn't you tell anyone? The Titans? Batman? Someone would've helped you."

"I couldn't."

"Why not?"

I can feel everyone's eyes on me, Alfred's, Bruce's, Bab's. What would happen if I tell them? Slade is a thousand miles from here. There is no way he would know, yet the little voice is still begging me to keep it to myself.

"Because," I pause trying to keep my voice even. "He'll kill them."

"How?" Bruce asks speaking up. I take another deep breath.

"Nanos. Hundreds of them are inside of each of the Titans bodies. Every time I screwed up, every time I disobeyed him, he would activate them."

"Are they still active?" I have Bruce's full attention now.

"I'm not sure."

"I'll contact Black Canary. She'll get started on a way to counteract them," he announces exiting the room.

"What about you? Where are you going?" I ask shoving the chair out from under the table going after him.

"Back to Jump."

"Okay, just let me get ready and I'll-"

"You're not coming Dick," he announces cutting me off as he climbs up the stairs.

"Why not? I'm the only one with sufficient enough knowledge of the nanos to be of use."

"No."

"Bruce I-"

"No. That's my final answer. Alfred?" Bruce pauses, waiting for him to come into view.

"Yes Master Bruce?"

"Make sure Dick doesn't leave the property." With that he turns away, heading towards the Batcave.

"That's not fair!" I yell frustrated with Bruce's reaction. "Fine," I resolve. "Then at least let me look for Slade."

"No." His eyes narrow.

"Why not? At least let me do _something_," I press following him.

"If the experience isn't fresh in your mind, you've been home less than a week and you've already attacked one person and injured another," he snaps.

"I can help!"

"He is going to come after you Dick." My expression darkens. "It may not happen right away but it_ is_ going to happen. I'm sorry if I'm not going to make it any easier for him to take my son away from me again," he emphasizes turning away from me. I watch silently as he diapears.

"He has a point Dick," Babs points out coming up behind me.

"Whose side are you on? This is my mission, my job, my responsibility. This is my mistake to fix, not his," I yell nearly on the verge of frustrated tears. Once again Bruce has to clean up my mess because I am incapable of doing it myself.

"It wasn't your fault," she reassures.

"You don't know the whole story Babs. It is my fault." I push past her. "If it wasn't for my stupidity none of this would've happened."

I leave her standing there and head to my room not wanting to reiterate on what I meant. I slam the door behind me and sink to the floor. Thoughts swirl around my head. If Slade finds out I told them about the nanos all hell is going to break loose and Bruce didn't even stick around to listen to me. There are so many things I still have to tell him.

Slowly, I can feel everything from the last few months resurface. Everything Slade has drilled into me, all the doubt I've had about Bruce. _I have to trust him,_ I resolve trying to calm down. It's one of the only things I have left. To give up my faith in him is to allow the darkness that surrounded my first few months as Slade's apprentice to resurface, and that is one thing I won't allow to happen. If it does, I'll lose what makes me, _me_ again. Only this time, nothing will be able to save me.

The first thing I have to do is apologize to Babs. She was just trying to be a good friend and I went off on her without cause. I take deep breath; standing up I walk over to the door. After that, I'll just take everything that comes along one step at a time; hopefully everything else will fall into place.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So, for now you have Barbra trying to convince Dick that it wasn't his fault, Batman on his way to fix the nano problem in the Titans, and Terra getting stronger. I wonder if something big might happen soon. Trollface.

On another note, I started the rough draft chapter of my new multi-chaptered fic titled Memory. It's a Young Justice Robin centered fic. If you follow me on Tumblr you've probably already read the summery but in case you haven't, here it is:

_Knowing Robin had a life other than that of parading around at night as the Shadow of the Dark Knight; Scarecrow decides to create a gas that will remove all memories of Batman from the young bird's mind. Will he regain his memories or will he just happen to stumble upon the Batcave once again? Moreover, what will his fellow teammates think when Batman puts them charge of protecting a spunky acrobat who has no recognition of who he is?_

I was wondering, I should post it now or wait until Apprentice is completed. If you could review and let me know that would be great.

Until then awesome readers continue being… Well, awesome. Make sure you review. It makes me happy. :D

-Ana Uzumaki


	23. Chapter 23: Like Father, Like Son

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Titans.

**A/N:** It's been a while since I've updated. Hopefully that whole non-posting period is over. I haven't forgotten about all of you, I promise. Longer Author's note at the bottom.

-Ana Uzumaki

* * *

><p>.: <em>Wonder Women:<em> [You] indoctrinated Robin into crime fighting at the ripe-old age of nine. :.

.: _Batman:_ Robin needed to help bring the man who murdered his family to justice. :.

.: _Wonder Women:_ So he could turn out like you? :.

.: _Batman:_ So he wouldn't. :.

-Young Justice

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23: Like Father, Like Son<strong>

**Barbra Gordon **

**Location: **Wayne Manor

**Date: **January 6 **Time:** 11:38

I follow Alfred back into the kitchen with my head down. Slowly I pull out my chair and sit down sinking into the gray cushion. If this had been my own house, I would've laid my head in my arm and rested it on the table. I'm fairly certain Alfred would have allowed it after the day I've had but I decide against it; I don't wanna' press my luck too much.

_How could this have happened? _Dick would never attack his friends or family no matter what influence he was under yet that is exactly what he did. Unconsciously I bring my hand to my neck. I set a sigh escape as I sink into the back of the chair.

"I'm sure Master Dick will be fine," Alfred announces, placing a warm cup of tea in front of me.

"I'm really worried about him," I admit, absently playing with the tea bag.

"We all are. He just needs some time to adjust, I'm sure."

"What exactly happened? I know he was forced into his apprenticeship but there's got to be more, right?"

"I'm afraid I don't know the particulars. Master Bruce thought it wise to allow him time to adjust before questioning him. Actually, he's said more during your time here then he has since his return."

"That's why you wanted me to stay?" I guess.

"That and we value your company. Anyway, on to more pressing matters. Master Dick," Alfred calls addressing an invisible figure behind me. I turn just in time to see him step into the light of the kitchen.

"How did you know I was there?" He shifts his weight from one leg to the other like he doesn't know what else to do with himself.

"Master Dick, I have been living with Master Bruce and you for a long time. I'm used to things hiding in the shadows." Alfred gestures for him to sit down by placing a cup of hot chocolate in front of his empty seat. With a small nod, he takes a seat across from me, his eyes avoiding mine.

"Bab's I'm really sorry, I just-"

"No worries. I forgive you," I announce cutting him off. "Just don't do it again." He nods somberly watching the steam as it escapes from the top of the cup. "So how much did you hear?"

"What?" He blinks. Other than that, his body language and expressions remain the same. Unreadable. His alien reactions send a ping of anger though my system. Who does this Deathstroke think he is? He turned my light-hearted acrobat best friend into a zombie.

"You've been there for a while," I probed. "What did you hear?"

"Nothing really," he shrugs. "You're worried."

"Why haven't you told Bruce your side of the story yet? All he has is bits and pieces of the story that he's put together."

"He hasn't asked me."

"What?"

"No one has asked me for my side of the story."

"I sure Bruce-"

"Nope."

"Well then, fine. I'm asking you then. What happened?"

"Why do you even care?" he snaps. "What does it even matter?"

"It matters to us. Stop being such an ass. What are you so afraid of Dick?"An aggravated sigh escapes his lips. At least I know he still knows how to show anger.

"Nothing okay? Just drop it."

"No. Dick, tell me what happened."

He lets out another sigh but decides to cooperate. "I had spent weeks upon weeks upon weeks trying to figure out Slade. What he was planning, who he was, everything. Every time I got close enough to figure out, he would do a one-eighty on me. The Titans didn't understand my need to catch him. Hell, neither did I back then. It wasn't until I was trapped that I figured it out. On our last mission together Slade announced the he had created a Cronoton Detonator and was attempting to destroy the city."

"Whoa," I inserted, motioning for him to continue. I got him to start talking; I'm not going to let him shut back up again if I can help it.

"Tell me about it," he mutters rolling his eyes. "Eventually our search led us to the sewers. As we were making our way to the detonator Cinderblock, another villain in Jump, intervened. I ordered my team to move on without me. I was so angry with them at that point for not taking Slade seriously, that I took on Cinderblock alone. Besides, if that was his real plan, he wouldn't have come right and told us about it."

"You've taken on worst though, haven't you? What made this any different then facing Two-Face or Scarecrow or any other villain?"

"Star says," he pauses to take a sip of his hot chocolate. "Star says dealing with Slade makes me… Crazy," he admits.

"So, he's your Joker. Got it."

"My what?" His eyes widen.

"Your Joker. We've all seen how crazy Bruce gets when dealing with him. The second his name is mentioned, all reasoning is thrown out window. Locking him, and I mean Bruce, away is the only solution to whatever problem we're facing. Anyway what happened after that?"

"When he was defeated I discovered a tracker pinpointing Slade's location. Stupidly, I went after him alone. At the time, I didn't think the Titans could help; at most I thought they would get in the way."

"You didn't trust your team."

Dick shakes his head. "I was so determined that nothing else mattered."

"Sound like anyone you know?" I interjected. He nodded again. "Like father, like son," I mumble. He gives me a look and I motion for him to continue.

"When I arrived at his location, he was waiting for me. He predicted every move I made. It was beyond infuriating. The more he egged me on, the more it worked. Then he infected the Titans with nanos and I gave up. There was nothing I could do. If I went against his orders he would kill my friends. He demonstrated what the nanos were capable of during my second mission. He made me fight them. When I wouldn't shoot Star with the thermal blaster, he activated them."

Dick continued his voice becoming hollow, "The look of pain on their faces-" he cuts himself off. "I had no choice anymore. I had to follow his orders."

"Why did it affect you so strongly?"

"For the first few months I tried. I did the bare minimum. I completed enough just to get by. But, I gave up. I gave in. I let Slade get to me again. Every lie, every manipulating word. I believed him."

He hung his head in his hands. "That's why I yelled at you. This _is_ my fault. I willingly allowed Slade to train me. I went against everything Bruce taught me. I don't even deserve to be Robin anymore."

"Now you're just being stupid. Robin is a part of who you are." He lets the sentence drop but I press him for more answers. "Are you going back to the Titans?"

"I don't know," he decides after a few minutes of silence. "Bruce says he's going to teach me how to control my um… Reactions. Until then I don't see myself returning."

"That sucks. What about that Starfire girl?"

"I forgot I told you about that," he smiles. It isn't a fake one. It actually looks like a genuine I-almost-have-a-piece-of-my-acrobatic-friend-back kind of smile. Out of the corner of my eye I can see Alfred smiling too in the I-told-you-so way. _All of these men are nuts I tell you_, I think to myself.

"You forgot about that? Maybe you aren't Mr. Great Detective Jr. anymore then," I tease.

His smile drops his face falling a bit. Sighing, I give myself a mental face palm. "You have to get over this Dick."

"I know. It's just…" He trails off. "I just got back. Give me some time."

"I can give you all the time you want Birdbrain," I chuckle throwing my jacket at him. "So tell me, are you still good at hacking?"

* * *

><p><strong>Raven<strong>

**Location: **Titan's Tower

**Date: **January 6 **Time:** 24:16

As usual the tower is ablaze with chaos. Cy and Beast Boy are going at it, a bowl of popcorn wedged into the cushions between them on the couch. If I didn't know any better I would think the ending of this game would result in the ultimate decision for Earth. Instead it decides who gets to choose the pizza toppings. Beside me Star is staring at the large television consumed with interest by the race on the big screen silky laying curled up by her feet.

"You're going down!"

"You wish grass stain!"

I watch through my peripheral vision as the two cars jerk forward. The cars are the same lucid steal gray color and I wonder briefly how on earth they can tell the two cars apart from this angle on the split screen. By the time they're on their third lap, Cy and Beat Boy are literally pushing each other off the couch to try and gain the upper hand in these last curtail seconds to the finish line. Just as they cross the finish the screen goes black.

"What the-?" BB starts, glaring up at the screen.

"What gives?" Cy snaps.

A loading bar pops up the on screen followed by the similar white and silver Bat symbol we saw on the screen almost a month ago.

"Estimated time of arrival is two hours and twenty four minutes," a deep voice announces followed by the tapping of keys.

"There is no video feed," I note as Cyborg makes his way over to the computer.

"It's not us," he answers. A few seconds later the dark Knight appears on the screen.

"What's the occasion?" I ask looking away from my book.

"Are you bringing back Robin?" Star asks hopefully, her feet lifting from the ground. You can tell by the look on his face that the answer is no without him having to say it. Apparently there are complications with him returning from Slade, even if he doesn't want to voice it allowed. She looks down once again sinking to the ground in disappointment.

"Cyborg." Instantly his head jerks up and Batman has his full attention. "I want you to run a full body diagnostic test on each of the Titans all the way down to the microscopic level. Send me the results if they conclude before my arrival."

"What am I looking-" Before he can finish his question the screen goes black and then reverts to normal. "For…" He trails off.

"Aw man!" Beast Boy calls looking up at the display. In prominent red letters the words 'winner' surround what I am assuming to be Cyborg's car as the small machine rises on a gold pedestal.

"Boo-ya! I win again!" He pumps his fist in a circle signifying his victory dance as he places the controller on the table. "Well you heard the man. I guess it's time for a checkup. Rea will you help me bring up the stuff up from the basement?"

I nod replacing my bookmark in between the pages and placing it onto the coffee table. This is going to be a long night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I'm a horrible person. I've ignored writing Fan-Fiction and my Tumblr and everything else good about the world to RP and because of things out of my control.

Another reason I haven't posted in a long time is because my Dad passed away May 9, 2012.

My poor fans. I hope you all will forgive me and I hope I'll be posting the next chapter soon. I gotta get back in the swing of things ya know? /3

-Ana Uzumaki


	24. Chapter 24: It's a Deal

**Disclaimer: **ANNNNT. You hear that? That's the sound of me _not _owning the Teen Titans.

**A/N:** Hello everyone! Here is your next chapter of Apprentice. All of you might wanna thank tjc88 for keeping on my tail when it comes to updating this story. Originally, Bruce and Dick were supposed to have these two sections but alas, it didn't work out that way. Also, please make sure you see the bottom for a longer author's note.

-Ana Uzumaki

* * *

><p>.: <em>I make mistakes, but I don't have any regrets.<em> :.

.: _I'm the kind of person who takes responsibility for it and deals with it._ :.

.: _I learn from everything I do._ :.

.: _I work very hard, I have so many things going on in my life._ :.

.: _Get to know me and see who I am._ :.

.: ― _Kim Kardashian_ :.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 24: It's a Deal<strong>

**Terra Markov**

**Location:** The Haunt

**Date:** January 6 **Time:** 3:12

Exhausted, I lay on the mat looking up at the ceiling making a gruff attempt to calm the heavy breaths shaking my body. I did it; this was my last major practice using my newly discovered control. I'm not perfect but compared to how it used to be, I'm a master. Without Robin around all of Slade's attention switched to me.

Eventually I was able to convince myself the scene with Robin before I found him in his room never actually happened. Sometimes Slade could be cruel but it's easy to endure when you know you have something to gain, and I definitely have something to gain. Once my breathing returned to the rhythmic even inhales and exhales I sat up leaning back on my hands for support. Tonight is the night; my time in the Haunt is finally ending.

Time is one of the most interesting of things when you have no way of telling it. No light trickles through the nonexistent windows. No moonlight gleams onto the cold concrete floors. At best all I have is a digital alarm clock in my room displaying a set of neon green numbers supplied for the sole purpose of getting me to my practices and meals on time. Just as good is an old analog clock hanging in the kitchen next to a worn out breakfast nook and a few chairs.

As far as I know Wintergreen and I are the only ones who put it to use. Speaking of Wintergreen... Sliding my feet in front of me I stand up walking barefooted over to the edge of the mat where I slip on my shoes. I exit the training room and go into the hall pulling my unruly hair out of its pony tail. I comb my fingers through as I enter the small kitchen. Unlike the surrounding city, the kitchen is warm filling me with that fuzzy feeling.

Further in is a grand dining room, or at least it's grand to me. With a rounded redwood table, each of the chairs is hand carved laced with decorative vines and wild animals grazing on trees, much like the table itself. On a rare occasion when the room is lit up, the table commands the attention of the room much like Slade himself. Wintergreen gives me an indifferent nod as I sit down placing a warm cup of tea in front of me. After being here for what feels like forever, this is one of the few comforting things I have grown to appreciate and, at this point, might even miss. Clouds of see through steam trickle off the hot drink as I blow on it. Placing my lips on the glass I take a sip. I spill the hot liquid muttering ouch as I burn my lip.

"I see your lessons have done nothing to curb your impatience," Slade announces as he stands in the archway.

Instantly I sit up as Wintergreen hands me a set of paper towels. Slade ushers him a respectful nod as he watches me wipe up the mess of brown tea that has swirled itself around me. He watches me closely with calculating eyes. I finish cleaning up and wrap them up in a dry paper towel leaning over to toss them in the trash.

"What's up?" I ask knowing damn well that he didn't come find me to hang out. He tosses me a thing of wrapped up light brown material that I hadn't noticed he was holding. Reaching for it he tosses it to me. The material is rubbery unlike the soft fabric of the worn out jacket in my bag. As I unwrap it I realize it's a windbreaker. It's nothing like the fancy ones I've seen in various camping stores I've passed but never bothered to go in. It's practical, definitely something Slade would've picked out.

"It's a going away present," he announces gruffly.

"I love it," I beam, genuinely pleased with my gift.

"Good because you're going to need it. I suggest you go and pack up. It won't be long now," he replies looking at the clock.

"Oh... Um... Okay," I frown getting up from my spot at the table. He steps aside letting me step through. I don't glance back as I head down the hall towards my room to get ready for my departure.

"Oh... Um... Okay," I frown getting up from my spot at the table. He steps aside letting me step through. I don't glance back as I head down the hall towards my room to get ready for my departure. Everything I own fits neatly into my backpack as I move around the room. Unable to stop myself from putting it off any longer, I take a seat on the edge of my bed and bite my lip. My hand plays with the perimeter of the box.

It's definitely an old shoebox or at the very least something close to it. Closing my eyes, I flip the top off of the box disregarding the warning plastered over the top of the box. When Wintergreen handed it to me a few days ago, I had placed it deep in my room where I would know I wouldn't peak. Even, I'm not that stupid.

Today is the day printed on it though, today is the day I get to open it, whatever it might be. Inside is a white envelope. Carefully, I slide my finger under the lip, (No one likes paper cuts) and take out the small sheet of paper.

_"Merry Christmas, Terra."_

I turn the sheet over and then back again, finding no name. I place it on the bed beside me and go for the present underneath. As soon as my hands grace the material I know it's a shirt. Right away, I hold up the onyx material. It's quarter sleeved and light but the thing I notice almost immediately is the prominent bubble-bee yellow _T_ in the center, encased by a middle-sized ring taking up most of the front of the shirt.

Underneath is pair of shorts in a similar yellow color as well as a brown belt I can fill with gadgets. A bright smile lights up my face as I put everything back in the box. _I'm ready to be a Titan_, I promise myself.

"Slade, please. I need more time," I beg as I lean against the large concrete wall of the Tower. In an instant all my insecurity hits me like a brick wall, slowly suffocating me. "I can't do this. I can't go back. I'm not ready."

"Time's up Terra. You know what to do. This is what you wanted wasn't it? To rejoin the Titans?"

I nod closing my eyes before stuttering a simple yes when I realize he can't see me. Maybe he can. Either way he knows my answer. The Titans are amazing and Beast Boy... I really want them to be my family. Slade is interesting but... He's not them.

"You can so this. I want a report every three days. Send them to me. Remember Terra, I'm always watching."

I sink to the ground holding my head in my hands as static fills my ears. I take out the small receiver and shove it in the front of my bag focusing on the area around me. The surrounding area is bright and cold, especially with the sun nearing its journey to the other side of the Earth. Even the usually mild California weather has a nip to it, sending a wave of goosebumps down both my arms.

_I have to do this_, I repeat to myself almost frantically. _It's a win-win situation,_ I breathe in my attempt to calm down the frenzied beating of my heart. After a few minutes I muster my courage and climb the stairs leading up to the center of the island. Getting her was the easy part. Now all I have to do is convince them to let me stay.

When I reach the entrance I type in the code that Cyborg gave me, granting me almost unlimited access to the tower or at least to the important parts. The entry brings me into the garage where a small out cove leading to the open bay takes up half the room. Above the water is a massive submersible that must have had flight capability because on the far wall was a gray hanger door that blending almost simultaneously with the rocks on either side.

Crossing the giant open area I discover a stair case. When I make it up the first flight of stairs the Titan's security system prompts me for another code. My fingers press in and each key makes a small noise as I finish. The door slides open assaulting me with a welcomed burst of warm air.

The tower looks the same as the rest of the floors laid themselves out for me. The kitchen looks as messy as ever as towers of dishes lay unwashed on the counters. Absently I wonder if this place was a dirty with Robin in charge. Unlike the darkened hall leading to the other bedrooms the main room was ablaze with light and noise.

Deciding it wouldn't be wise to barge in there, I hang around the corner looking through the side of the door. As I glance into the room, a dark figure looms over my group of friends. Rea and Star hang around the edge of their room, worry all over their faces. As I focus I can see why. BB is strapped to a chair with Cy taking a sample of blood from his arm.

"Inject this into his bloodstream," the figure instructs handing Cyborg a small blue vial. Cy swishes whatever it is around and places the needle into BB's arm. He flinches, rightfully so. No doubt Beast Boy would've pulled his arm away if it wasn't strapped firmly in place to the armrest by two, long black straps. He continues his protests as they continue running him through tests. I watch carefully as the dark figure steps into the light.

"Holy shit! It's Batman!" I gasp. Instantly, I duck around the corner of the door closing my eyes. I listen to the pounding in my heart which, unbelievably, has gotten louder due to my unexpected outburst. Fumbling I pull out the two way radio Slade gave me out of my backpack. I hit the side button and try and make a reply. "Umm…"

"What is it?" He doesn't exactly snap at me but his tone is definitely short.

"Batman is here, what do I do?" I ask nervously.

"Continue as planned," he answers after a brief moment of silence. I sigh and tuck the radio back into my backpack leaning my head against the wall. Taking a deep breath, I count to three and go in.

* * *

><p><strong>Richard Grayson<strong>

**Location:** Wayne Manor

**Date:** January 6 **Time:** 11:38

"The Bat computer's system is online. ETA should be almost an hour and a half."

"You still got it bird boy," she chuckles beside me as she puts her feet on the desk. I shake my head, a slight smile playing on the edge of my lips. It feels good to hang out with Barbra. No patrol. No responsibilities. Just us. "Now what do you wanna do?"

"Not sure. Like I said, we have about an hour and a half until Bruce gets home. Until then, I think we have the run of the place."

Glancing around the cave I realize it seems less like a prison with her in it. The lights overhead make it seem less dejected then it had while Bruce shoved me in here. The giant penny, the T-Rex, and the rest of the trinkets collected over the years are more reminders of the good times then constant retribution for holding down the legacy.

"We can talk about your team some more," she offers spinning around in the chair.

"Nah," I shrug watching her. "I don't want to talk about them. How about you? How is school going?"

"It is fine I guess. Didn't Bruce force you to do school work while you were with the Titans?"

"Sometimes; most of my classes were online. I usually did my work late at night. Occasionally though I would do it while sitting on the couch. I must admit though, it's hard to do advanced physics wearing a mask."

"Sweet; my dad would flip a brick if I tried anything like that. Wait, you had your mask on?"

"I guess it's one of the perks of living with a billionaire," I smile. "While I was with the Titans I was always in uniform. They have no idea what I look like." _But Slade does_, I add silently.

"Yeah, right." She rolls her eyes reaching over to playfully push my shoulder. "I guess it must have been a lot of pressure, staying in costume all the time.

I let her, the smile still frozen in place on my face before it fades slightly. "I guess," I shrug.

"It would drive me nuts if I had to stay Batgirl constantly. Where did you keep poor old Richard Grayson?" She chuckles meaning her question as a joke.

I turn to the screen absently I avoid replying. Updating the system would usually be the one thing I would fall back on but with recent events I think it is better not to risk a security breech, especially with the thought of Slade lingering around.

_Did it bother me?_ I ask myself. I supposed I did miss walking around in civilian clothing but my uniform is part of me, or at least it used to be. She did bring up a point though. If I was constantly being Robin or Slade's apprentice what happened to plain old me?

A soft melody plays interrupting my thoughts as it echoes through the cave. I turn to her to see what caused it. Fumbling with her pockets she tries to find her phone. The tune repeated. Finally she flipped open the black sidekick, silencing as she reads the message on the screen.

"My dad wants me home soon," she frowns closing it and slipping it back into her pocket.

"How soon is soon?" I frown.

"Don't worry; I can stay until Bruce gets here. I can take the heat." She raises her eyebrows and pulls her feet under her so she's sitting crisscross on the large black chair. Her form looks funny, frail with her fiery hair and pale skin compared to the huge black chair she's sitting in. I know better than anyone that this is definitely not the case; Barbra is anything but frail.

"Ask him if you can eat here. Tell him an old friend is in town," I smile watching her red hair light up as the computer goes into sleep mode and the overhead lights above become brighter.

Her eyes flicker with an emotion I still haven't placed; she gives me a look as she bites her bottom lip gently, a nervous habit she's had for as long as I could remember.

"Are you sure Bruce wouldn't mind? I know things have been…" She trails off trying off trying to find a word to describe how Bruce and I have_ actually_ been during the week or so I've been back. "Tense between you too," she finishes finally.

"Bruce isn't accepting of some of the things I learned to do," I begin, choosing my words carefully.

"Like what?"

Is it really that easy for her to forget that a few hours ago I had a knife to her throat? "Really?"

"Oh!" She looks down her cheeks turning pink before it turns into a sad grimace. "Those kinds of things…"

"Tell me about your team," Bruce suggests, but it comes out as more of a mild command. For once I don't mind obliging. One, because Babs already asked me about them earlier and two, because Babs has never met them and Bruce knows very little about their personalities, it gives me a chance to tell them both about them . My team, unlike most of the things they've been making me talk about is actually an easy subject.

"Well," I begin, making sure I swallow all my food before I continue (it drives Alfred mad if I don't), "Cyborg is one of my best friends and he's kinda like the competitive brother I've never had. He's also borderline, one of the best technological experts' I've ever met. Him and Beast Boy like to play Sank Ball around the tower. Beast Boy is… Well Beast Boy. He can change into anything. The only problem is everything he turns into is green. Most of the time he bugs the crap out of Raven who, I think deep down, actually likes him."

"Likes him?" Babs giggles raising an eyebrow.

"Not like that," I roll my eyes. "Or at least I don't think so," I trail off. "Raven is very controlled. Her powers manifest themselves in her feelings so she tries her best to keep them under control using various meditations and chanting. Last but not least, there's Starfire. Much like you Barbra, she has red hair only hers is a lot longer. Her powers rely on her feeling of happiness and good will. She's… A good friend too or well... She used to be."

"And the blond girl?" Bruce wonders.

"Blonde girl? We don't have a- Terra." My sudden change in tone makes him look up. "Terra's at the tower?"

"She arrived today. The rest of your team looked like they knew her, quite well actually."

"This is bad," I frown. "This is really bad. We have to go there. Now," I snap standing up.

"We're not going anywhere until you explain what's going on," Bruce frowns taking in my reaction. "Sit back down and tell me what's going on."

Absently, I glare down at my plate trying my best to stay calm as I do what I'm told. I pick up my fork and push the mash potatoes around my plate breaking the dam; gravy floods covering the rest of my food. I concentrate on the brown river as I try and piece together my jumbled thoughts.

First and foremost, Terra is in the Tower. _Titan's tower. _Second, Slade's right behind her. _The reason she's even there_, my subconscious barks. But what does he have to gain by putting her there?

"You have to let me go," I snap throwing my napkin down on the plate.

"No," he answers right away keeping his eyes focused on the table in front of him.

"I think I better go," Babs mumbles sensing the growing uneasiness surrounding the table.

"I'll walk you to the door, Ms. Gordon," I hear Alfred offer politely but the rest of their conversation is lost on me as blood pounds in my ears.

"He's going to hurt them," I yell unable to hold back any longer.

"You have no proof of this, Dick," Bruce begins trying to rationalize the situation. "You haven't even-"

"Yes I do!" I defend cutting him off. _How can he not see how absolutely ridiculous he is being?_ "This is all my fault. My team is in danger, once again, because of me!"

"You need to calm down Dick," he sighs flicking his cobalt eyes up to mine. I can see him calculating, simultaneously trying to figure out if I'm okay and process the information I'm giving him.

"No, Bruce. You have to listen to me; she was there with me. We…," I trail off humiliated by my next words. I take a deep breath and continue slowly. "We trained together under Slade. I know he's using her to get to the Titans. I need to warn them. I know how to disarm his systems; I know how to fight. Please," I beg biting my bottom lip. "I need to do this."

"You aren't ready to go back yet," he frowns looking down again. For the briefest second, I can't tell if it's because he doesn't want to lose me again or if he genuinely believes I'm not ready. In the end I decide it's a bit of both.

"I'll do whatever you want. I'll train more when I get back. I'll stay in the Batcave for the next six months. Please, I have to get Terra out of the tower."

"We'll talk about it tomorrow," he announces passively, standing up from his seat at the head of the table.

"Tomorrow? Seriously? Terra could've wiped them all out by then! Okay, well maybe not but she would definitely be able to give Slade the information he needs to force me back into the apprenticeship."

"Which is why you cannot go," he snaps. "Think about what you just said. If this is the case then, he isn't using her to get to the Titans; he's using her to get to you. I am in nearly constant contact with Cyborg regarding the Nanotrates in the other Titan's bodies. If anything else comes up, they won't hesitate to contact me, especially if it regards _Deathstroke_," he explains through clenched teeth.

"Deathstroke?" I repeat, confused. "What does he have to do with anything?"

Suddenly it clicks.

"They're the same person," I announce slowly. "That's why I couldn't find any other information on him."

Bruce nods, once again slipping into detective mode. Deathstroke is the world's greatest assassin/mercenary hybrid. It shouldn't surprise me that he and Slade are one in the same, yet for some reason, it doesn't make any sense.

"Why would he move to Jump City? What could he possibly gain from interfering with a teenage gang of superheroes? Why would he go through all of this trouble just to move to Jump? Did you figure it out?"

"For an Apprentice to follow in his footsteps," he replies glaring at the floor. Without the cowl I can finally see the pain this whole ordeal has put him through. Even now I can see the lingering hated he has for Slade. As I look at him, I can see it might even rival my own. "I'll make you a deal," he sighs standing up. Frustrated he brings his hand to his temple massaging it gently.

"Okay… What is it?" I ask, taking a deep breath.

"Give me two months."

"No deal," I frown. "Two months is way too long. Who knows what could happen between then and now? Three weeks."

"Dick this is time you're going to spend learning control. I highly doubt this will all be handled in three weeks."

"How about we do the bare minimum? Teach me what to do. We'll figure what's going on with the Titans and then when everything's handled I'll come back to Gotham with you and I'll perfect it."

He frowns thinking it over. "If at any point I feel that you'll be put in danger or anyone else will be, we will abort and you will come straight home. If need be, at that time I'll finish up. _Alone. _While we are there, you will stay at my side no matter what and I will hear no complaints from you."

Much like him, I think over his answer debating whether or not I was getting a good deal. On one hand, I'm going with him in the time I suggested. On the other, I'm relinquishing any control I had. _Ha!_ A voice in my head mocks. _You haven't had control for a very long time Grayson._

"Take it or leave it, Dick."

"Okay," I sigh shoving my hands into my pockets as I try and hide the small smile on my face. "It's a deal."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Hey wonderful readers you. I know it's against Nano rules but I'm going to try and make it my goal to finish Apprentice for Nanowrimo this year.

So… Why do you care? Because it means more updates silly! Hopefully, I'll be able to post a chapter or two a week. Another thing I have going for me is that it is cold outside and my inspiration hits me like a brick when it's nice and chilly outside.

Also, if I finish early, I'll move on to Memory and start making that my major story.

Thank you guys so much for remaining patient with me. You guys are the best.

-Ana Uzumaki


	25. Chapter 25: Titan Rising

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

**A/N:** As you can see, Nano didn't work out. This was one of the most difficult chapters I have encountered thus far. Well, for those of you who have seen this episode you know how much detail it would entitle. It would've probably ended up having to have its own book! For time and quality purposes, I created this. So, in turn with much trouble and procrastination, (and much love and bothering from Tamaki27), I give you Chapter 25: Titan Rising!

-Ana Uzumaki

* * *

><p>.: "<em>Self-acceptance comes from meeting life's challenges vigorously. <em>

.: Don't_ numb yourself to your trials and difficulties, nor build mental walls to exclude pain __from your life. _:.

.: You_ will find peace not by trying to escape your problems, but by confronting them_ _courageously._ :.

.: You_ will find peace not in denial, but in victory." _:.

― Swami Sivananda

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 25: Titan Rising<strong>

**Terra Markov**

**Location:** Titan's Tower

**Date:** January 6 Time: 7:27

"Well that looks fun," I chuckle lightly as I step into the light of the room. I focus on keeping my breathing light and even. _I can do this_, I chant so softly inside my head it becomes a silent mantra, repeated over and over. Most of the room's attention flickers to me, most of the team seeing me but not fully connecting it with my presence. Star is the first one to greet me as the room nearly bursts with chaos and recognition.

"Terra!" Starfire yells, her feet hovering just above the red carpet as she flies towards me. Beast Boy is the second to spot me.

"Let… Me… OUT," he complains. He struggles, his hands waving back and forth at me under the restraints. The straps turn black with energy, glowing as the straps are pulled tighter before the small clasp is released and then pulled free. Rea rolls her eyes and the energy disappears. Beast Boy nearly falls on his face as he gets up, one hand rubbing his wrist. When he looks up, a giant smile spreads across his face making his eyes light up as he heads forward, his feet getting tangled under him as he tries to race towards me.

"Oh, hello long lost friend!" Star smiles as she pulls me into a bone breaking hug, catching me by surprise. She squeezes me and once again an inaudible oomph nearly escapes my mouth. "You remember me yes?"

"Of course, Starfire," I pant almost choking. "I still have bruises from the last time you hugged me."

She gasps and lets me go. I run my hands down my arms trying to relinquish the tingly feeling that had set into them. I look up as Beast Boy nearly bumps into me.

"Terra! I- I mean… " He mumbles, dropping his arms to his side. Instead he offers me a handshake, a light blush coloring his green cheeks. "How's it-? Um…" Again he drops his hand, resorting to leaning back and forth on his feet. "What's up?"

I bite my lip and pull him into a hug wrapping my arms around his neck. Before I have the chance to say anything, I hear someone clear their throat. All eyes are on the Dark Knight as he looks up at the screen. Much like in one the haunt, the screen in the Operations Room commands the center of the room. I bite my lip as I look at the screen, my breath almost caught in my chest. For the second time, I see billions of nanoscopic probes, each attached to a tiny blood cell.

"What is this?" I frown, feigning innocence.

"In our last major run in with Slade he infected us with some kind virus like thing, I guess," Cy shakes his head.

"Transfer the data. I'll send it for examination now that the threat has been verified," Batman orders dismissively as he turns to leave. Cy frowns and shakes his head probably guessing Bat's didn't want to say anything else with everyone around, especially since I arrived.

"It's good to see you again," he smiles warmly. Cyborg has always been the big brother type, the I-got-this kinda guy, but even now as I look over at him, he looks warn out, exhausted.

"Good? Who's he kidding?" BB frowns. My face nearly falls at his tone. He smiles holding his arms out in excitement. "It's _great _to see you! I didn't think I'd ever see you again!"

This time Beast Boy's blush deepens as he smiles big and bright, almost lighting up the room even more. He makes me blush as well. _Beast Boy wanted to see me?_

"What was that all about?" I frown turning to look at him.

"Probably just some mumbo-jumbo about tests and stuff," he answers clearly distracted or just not wanting to say anything. Since it _is _Beast boy, I'll go with distracted. "Rea wake up!" BB calls heading over to Rea. Near the corner of the room she sits with her legs under her as she hovers a few feet above the floor. Her violet cape hangs past her almost touching the flooring as she chants softly. "Terra's back! Isn't that great?"

She opens one eye and glances behind her. "Super," she answers closing them again. "Just help yourself to anything in the fridge and make sure you lock the door when you leave."

"Actually," I begin, crossing my arm over my chest nervously. "I was ganna' wait for Cy to get back but, I wasn't kinda planning on leaving this time," I explain my face lighting up. "I'm ready to take you guys up on your offer. I wanna be a Titan."

I bite my lip, my expression faltering as I look around at the confused faces surrounding me. All my hard work, everything I've been training for, all gone. Their response is clearly highlighted in their faces.

"Uhhh…" Beast Boy begins as he brings one hand to the side of his head scratching it.

"Got it," I answer holding up my arms as I turn to leave, tears welling up in my eyes. "I didn't know the offer had an expiration date," I finish as I head for the door bowing my head. A few seconds later I feel a hand on my shoulder.

"The offer didn't expire," Cyborg explains from behind as he walks in from down the hallway, a blank somewhat confused expression crossing his face. It doesn't surprise me that he heard me ask.

"We're just a little… concerned. That's all," Star frowns as she looks down at her purple boots, subconsciously digging one toe into the carpet, and holding her arms nervously behind her.

"It's cause last time… You… umm… Kinda freaked out and kinda ran away; you didn't seem completely… Umm… "

"You couldn't control your powers," Raven finishes for him, not bothering to be nice about it.

Beast Boy glances at me and then back at Raven as if ready to stop a fight or go after me if necessary.

"Duh!" I smile, fully confident in my new abilities. "That's why I left," I explain. "You and Cy said I needed practice, so that's what I did… I've been practicing."

"Yeah right," she mumbles.

"It's just about time to rerun the obstacle course anyway," Cy suggests. "You know the deal. We'll get up early and run through it and we can see how much progress you've made."

"Okay, I can do that," I nod as a small grin spreads across my face. I don't know how Slade did it, but somehow one of the courses I'm used to running though is almost an exact replica of the one the Titan's made me run through the first time. "I got this."

"Sure you do," Raven rolls her eyes as she places her, much shorter, purple boots on the floor.

"Alright, we should hit the hey then," Cy concludes as he covers his mouth to hide his yawn. He shakes his head as if to relinquish the sleepiness that has settled over him. His thumb brushes over the large screen's power button exposing the bay as it disappears. "BB will get you a pillow and blanket. If you're hungry, we have left over waffles," he adds as he passes me, heading for the left corridor. "It's good to have you back."

"Night," I call as Rea heads for the other hallway without much of a word. I roll my eyes but turn my attention to Star as she pulls me into another, much less aggressively affectionate hug.

"Goodnight beautiful friend. I wish upon you the most pleasant of drophgas," she smiles before heading down the same hallway as Rea.

"Night Star," I grin as she waves back, her slim figure disappearing. "Blankets still in the same spot?" I giggle turning my attention to Best Boy.

"Uh, yeah," he answers as he gets up from where he was leaning on the couch.

He leads me down the hall passed his room to a small linen closet. Sliding his hand in between the sheets, he pulls out a medium sized yellow blanket. Beast Boy hands it to me and I fold it over my arm as he reaches up to grab an extra pillow. "Do you need anything else?"

"Nah…" I answer thinking it over before holding up the blanket. "This is good."

"You sure you don't wanna sleep in a bed? I don't mind if you take mine… Ugh… I mean I can sleep out here... and you can sleep in there…" In an instant, he disappears. In his place is a small green dog waving his tail back and forth. "It'll be great," he smiles changing back.

"I'm fine BB," I answer, shrugging my shoulder. "Me and the couch are good friends, remember?"

"Yeah, I guess so," he sighs, scratching the side of his head as he follows me back out to the living room. "Uh... I should let you by some sleep... Huh?"

"Night, Beast Boy," I blush, moving to kiss his cheek.

He smiles brightly, his green cheeks turning a deep red. "Night," he replies dreamily as he turns to go back down the hall to his room.

Pulling the cover over me, I lay my head back on the pillow curling up on to the couch. Unlike last time, my mind is free of the worry and doubt that plagued it. I got this.

* * *

><p>"You ready Terra?"<p>

I pull my new goggles over my eyes. "More than you know."

"On my mark," Cy calls out.

Bringing my leg forward, I focus on the energy coursing through my body. My fingers twitch as I wait for him to give me the signal. Just as he's about to give me the go-ahead, several lights begin to blink followed by a familiar tune.

"Really? Again?" I chuckle, glancing around at them .

"Sorry, Terra."

"No worries," I sigh digging my toe into the dirt.

"Looks like the Hive Five are up to no good," Cy shakes his head as he reads the details off of the small computer built into his wrist. "Jewelry store robbery. Let's hit the road Titans!"

Star trails after him as they all head for the tower leaving me surrounded by the large California cliff that stretches up past the course.

"Terra!" I look up finding Beast Boy almost a quarter mile away from me. "You comin' or what?" He yells excitedly.

A smile spreads across my face as I call upon a medium sized rock. Without much of a thought I jump on it and head for Beast Boy who turned into one of those small flying dinosaur things. Just as we're about to reach the tower, Cy pulls out in the T-Car followed by Raven and Starfire and as we head into the city as a team.

It doesn't take as long as I thought it would to find the reach the store. Besides that, having the wind blowing through my blonde hair as BB flies beside me made all of that time seem like only a few minutes. Who knows; it might have been. It takes Cyborg less than a minute to jump out of the T-Car. He outs his right hand up stopping us just in front of the door as he readies his sonic cannon, taking up the front. Star and Rea line up on either side of him, followed by me and Beast Boy.

In one swift movement, he brings down his hand and yells, "Titan's go!"

Rea unlocks the large double doors and we all step in, each with our relative weapons at the ready.

"I should be able to create a few fashion statements with this," I hear Jinx smile to herself from somewhere in the store.

Cy gives us each a look and we split up. Star keeps her starbolts in front of her being sure to light the surrounding area as she takes the middle isle with Cyborg. Beast Boy and I follow Raven as she heads down a side pathway. Just as where about to reach the end, Rea holds out her arm stopping us from going forward.

"What're you-" Beast boy silences his protest as we hear someone speak.

"Man, have you seen how much are in these bags?" See-More smiles as he holds up a relatively large tan bag. He examines it with his X-Ray vision and the places it be side in a small pile he's acquired on the white tile beside him.

"Ugh, a little help?" Mammoth asked tiredly as he tries to lift several tons of gold bars that he had pushed out into the open from a now very, destroyed safe. Debris lines the large open area we've come upon. From across where we are, I spot Cy sticking his head out from the other end.

"You're supposed to be the strong one, stupid," Gizmo rolls his eyes as he passes by him ignoring the rows of glass filled with various jewels in all shapes and sizes.

"You try 'in to start trouble?" Mammoth asks angrily, clearly frustrated about not being able to lift the gold he's collected.

"We already started trouble earlier, nimrod," Gizmo retorts sourly.

"Will you two just shut up?" Jinx rolls her eyes exasperatedly. "I swear you two are worst then that green kid and Cyborg."

"_That green kid_? Who does she think she is?" BB grumbles beside me.

"Cool it," Rea lectures as we listen on.

"Shouldn't there be five of them? Where is the last person?" I whisper. I don't have a chance to get the answer as Cyborg orders us forward.

"Titan's go!"

Each of us reveals ourselves as we step into the large area. The florescent light bare down on us as each member of the Hive Five team turns to glare at us.

"You snot noses, it's the Titans."

"Hive Five, attack!" Jinx calls as she calls a pink light to her hands. She throws several pink rays in our direction and most of us move swiftly to dodge them breaking into our own battles.

Starfire is the first to go after someone meeting Jinx halfway through the store as she throws a barrage of starbolts. Each barely miss the girl's purple boots as she misses, leaving small black marks on the floor as she back flips out of the way.

"Azarath, metrion, zinthos!" Raven chants beside me as her feet leave the ground. An aura of black energy encases the large stack of gold bars that Mammoth was dealing with earlier.

"No way can a girl lift more weight than I can!" Mammoth steams as he runs towards her.

"Oh no you don't," I yell flying towards him. I slice several chips from the rock at my feet and send them towards his head. Raven, not seeing me, tosses the blocks of gold towards Mammoth. Mammoth grunts under the ton of weight as it knocks him back, crashing into the wall. The impact sends me flying as it crushes the rock I was standing on pushing me into the street.

Sunlight leaks into the room as I rub my head. Getting up, I dust off my clothes and look around at the fighting which had now become sprawled out between the store and the street I had fallen into. Cyborg is closest to me.

"Ready to check your batteries?" Gizmo smirks as he pushes a single button on a rather small pad connected to his backpack. A small shinny cable pushes out from the rucksack heading straight for Cyborg.

"Nice new toy. Check out mine," Cyborg retorts as he drew his arms in front of him. Two cannon, each similar to his sonic cannon begin to glow with white light as they transform. As he shoots them, he brings his arms together connecting the rays of light as he continues his fight with Gizmo.

I duck as something crashes into the wall behind me. It takes me less than a second to realize who it was.

"Beast Boy!" I yell going to his side. Gently I pull his head into my lap.

"Terra, is he okay?" Raven calls as a pile of rubble collapses on Mammoth rendering him unconscious and her particular fight over.

"I never knew eyes were so powerful. Or in this case, eye," Beast Boy groans before falling unconscious as well.

"Eye can't see what his problem was," See-More hums adjusting his eye.

Unable to hold back my anger, I summon a rather large rock from the debris and hold it over my head. Almost instantly the same rock is engulfed in an aura of black energy.

"Raven, let go," I snap trying to wrestle it from her grip.

"No!" She yells as she tries to hold it back.

"Trust me!"

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Because you don't deserve it! I have to meditate every day to keep my powers under control! And I'm supposed to believe that you can just suddenly control yours? Trust is something you have to earn!"

"But how?! How do I earn it?"

"You can start by trusting me!" She answers.

It takes a second for her words to sink in. I release my grip from the bolder and she sets it down. Her eyes flicker to mine before she turns away conjuring blasts of dark energy with her hands. She flings them at See-More and just as he's about to shoot energy from his eye they meet there target and he flies backward out of the fight for good. Beast Boy stirs behind me and sits up as Cyborg walks up with Gizmo in hand.

"How's Robin? Still working with Slade?" Jinx taunts Star as they circle each other.

"He is not," she snaps flinging starbolts her way. She quickly back flips narrowly missing them.

"Aww… Too bad. I kind of liked his dark side."

"Robin does not have this 'dark side' of which you speak," she glares at her angrily. "He is a good person!"

"Not from what I hear… Didn't he rob Titan's tower or something?" She pants as she releases her own pink bolts from her hands.

"_That_ is none of _your_ business," Star growls shooting a starbolt towards her. This time she hits the mark and Jinx goes down, hard.

As she places her feet on the ground, the cops finally reach the scene. The officers take the Hive Five into custody and as they are each placed into a car the head lieutenant takes our statements.

Once everything was concluded and the city was once again declared safe, we all filed into the T-Car, the air of a job well done hovering over our shoulders. The only one who didn't seem very interested in the excited babble that erupted in the car was Star. I frown as I watch her quietly watching the city as we pass by. _What's no great about Robin anyway?_ I ask myself.

"Terra! You did great!" BB smiles, looking at me from his spot next to the other window.

"Why does he get the window seat?" I tease, shifting from my seat in the middle.

"Beast Boy get's car sick," Raven answer, her voice monotone from the front seat.

"HE IS NOT GETTING SICK IN MY CAR AGAIN," Cy yells the car swerving as he stretches to look behind him.

"Chill! I feel fine," BB grumbles, sinking back into his seat.

"I love you guys," I giggle as the car fills with their bickering back and forth. I could get used to this.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I'm no longer promising a time frame for updates. Just know that it will be soon. Right now it's looking like it'll end up around 32 chapters including the Epilogue. The next chapter is tentatively titled "_Trust_" and it will have two sections. One will be Dick, the other Terra.

In other news, thank you guys so much for the reviews. 101. Wow. Just wow. This story wouldn't be anything without the readers. Thank you.

-Ana Uzumaki


	26. Chapter 26: The Test

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Teen Titans.

**A/N:** An idea came to me when Remmy18 sent me a message regarding Robin. She said, _Will it be so easy for Robin to short of untrain himself from what he's learned from Slade? Or will he still use what he learned from Slade?_ The end of this sort of touches some of the answers to these but it definitely doesn't answer it completely. What those questions did sort of do is create a small three section arch. That being all explained some, here is the first two sections of that arch dedicated to Remmy18 for giving me the inspiration. As usually there is a longer author's not at the bottom, that will in fact, be longer. Enjoy the long anticipated Chapter 26.

-Ana Uzumaki

* * *

><p>.: <em>Life is a test. It was designed to be so. <em>:.

.:_ It is where we taste the bitter and the sweet; _:.

.: _where we feel pain and pleasure; where we learn right from wrong; _:.

_.: where we pass through both darkness and light. _:.

.:_ It is a time to make choices. _:.

.:_ And through this process we form our characters _:.

.: _– some grand and glorious, some barely _:.

.: _decent, and others just plain monstrous. _:.

.: _― Richelle E. Goodrich _:.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 26: The Test<strong>

**Richard Grayson**

**Location: **Wayne Manor

**Date:** February 5 ** Time:**20:16

My reflection glances back at me as I stare at myself through the mirror double checking. Bruce gave me three hours. Three hours to get ready, get supplied, and get away. So far I've scratched the first two off the list.

After three weeks of practicing nearly non-stop, I've finally made it to this moment. For now, this is the only way I can prove to Bruce I'm ready to head back to Jump City to warn the Titans. One final test before I can go, and as poetic as it sounds… It's the same test that gave me this job in the first place.

At least the yellow cape and the scaly green panties are gone this time around, unlike the first time I went through this test. My stomach mumbles and I'm not quite sure whether it's because I'm nervous or sad. It's been nearly six months since I've worn my Robin costume. The whole reason I stopped was because my transmission demanded it. As far as my reasons for not putting it back on, well those are a bit more complicated.

I check the utility belt one last time before I turn away from the mirror.

Tonight's going to be one hell of a long night.

The light tapping of my black leather boots are the only sound as I make my way towards a freshly repainted R Cycle. With the previous bright red paint now covered with a more camouflaged downgraded black, it should be easier to hide within the city with it. Not that I'm counting on it. If it's one thing I've learned from both Slade and Bruce, always have a backup plan.

I pull the hood of my dark onyx hoodie over my head before adding the motorcycle helmet over it. The soundproof walls and the chaos from the party upstairs is more than enough to cover the sound of me kick starting the bike with my foot.

The gates easily slide open and I begin my race towards the city, the sun beginning its decent on the horizon just above the towering trees that hide the small stretch of road. Avoid him from sunset to sunrise. That's the test.

As promised Batman won't be able to make an appearance till much later but that doesn't stop Batgirl from trying to prove herself by finding and apprehending me first. Almost a quarter mile away from the city, I pull off the main road, shut off the lights, and remove the helmet from my head.

I hang it on the handle bars and pull the envelope from my pocket. I unfold it from fours and then to twos before finally pulling out the white sheet of paper; tonight's rules. It wouldn't surprise me if B gave Babs one too before the starting of tonight's festivities.

At the top of the sheet is the first letter of my name followed by five simple rules.

_Stay within Gotham City Limits as defined on the map near the bottom of the page._

Sounds, simple enough.

_If you see a crime in progress and you are "caught" while trying to stop it, it will not be counted against you.__  
><em>  
>That's good to know, I guess.<p>

_In order to win, you must avoid all participating members. If you are caught and you manage to get away, the game is still on. If you are caught and detained indefinitely, you lose._

Fat chance that'll happen. Who does he think he's dealing with? I shake my head to try to rid the smirk from my face as I read the next rule.

_All training is fair game, even if it's not from me, as long as no one gets hurt._

I read the rule over as if when I read it the first time it didn't fully click. All training is fair game. That means... Bruce trusts me. This changes almost everything. Here I was for the last several hours trying to sort through my training and see who taught me what and now it doesn't even matter because everything is fair game. My teeth tug at my bottom lip as I try and hide my confident smile. This is going to be great, I decide as I move on to the last rule.

_No guns. Or knifes._

I know almost instantly that rule is specifically for me, but I can't find any hard feelings in those two words. That's just the way it works. I can tell the last two were added as an afterthought. This is just a simple game of cat and mouse and all I'm doing is playing with my family.

Life and death doesn't directly hang in the balance for once. I adjust the bike and pull the helmet back over my head. I got to admit, hiding in a pair of dark jeans and a t-shirt is going to be a lot easier then the bright red, yellow, black and green suit. I can't make it to easy for him this time around, I decide as I jump start the bike.

Babs should be easy. Unlike Bruce, who'd be able to pick me out in a crowd easily, she's easily distracted by the chaos. Main Street right about now would probably be the busiest; it seems like a good a place as any to start.

Buildings begin to tower over me as the previously secluded road begins to turn into the more industrialized district. The outer limits become denser as I start looking for a place to temporarily dump the bike. I made that mistake last time. GPS in the bike. I'm not as young and dumb as I used to be.

After scanning the warehouses for almost a half hour, I finally decide to park it behind an old Wayne Tech warehouse and really stick it to the man. I park towards the back near where a large section of the building had been worn away by rain and dry rot.

I pull it near a small room with filled with metal posts that have long rusted out and hide it near a large full wall of cracked concrete.

Besides the usual run in with the occasional pimp, drug dealers, and homeless men, I don't expect much trouble with this area of Gotham. It's the slums where you have to worry about thugs and gangs walking the streets.

I keep that in mind as I lock up making sure to pull several heavy boxes and metal posts against the aging door as I try to make it look like it really wouldn't be worth trying to get in that particular room. That being said I still set the alarm and tuck the keys safely inside my jacket as I head out.

When I reach the outside of the building, I stick to the shadows as I head up the street to the nearest busy stop light. No taxi would be dead caught in this area, especially if they valued their taxi license. When I reach the next street it's a lot more lit up then the previous one.

The difference in culture and business is dramatic. It's still not the heart of the city yet though. I gently push my way passed the many more people that populate this area towards the curb. I shove my hand in my pocket and pull out a twenty. Almost instantly a cab stops. If you're ever in a big city, that's almost a sure way to get someone's attention.

"Where are you off too?" A man in his forties asks me as he glances at me with worn green eyes though the rearview mirror.

He slides his hand though what's left of his chestnut brown hair before putting it back on the steering wheel. I give him the address of an old diner Babs and I used to hang out at as I slide over on the seat.

* * *

><p><strong>Barbra Gordon <strong>

**Location: **Gotham City

**Date: ** February 5** Time: **22:01

The city sprawls out in front of me. Sometimes it's easy to pretend, pretend that Gotham it's some random city like Metropolis; New York; anywhere that doesn't carry the menacing weight of our city. When I was little, the city was surrounded in darkness. Even now, years later, the city is still engulfed at the edges when it came to the darkness surrounding it. The only difference is now; light spots have begun to trickle not too far behind it.

I truly think the city can be saved. Hell, I wouldn't be out here if I didn't. Tonight is different though; tonight I only have one person to worry about. Speaking of scaly green panties, Dick could be anywhere, dressed as pretty much anyone. That is only if he's smart enough not to done the yellow cape tonight., unlike his first time.

Alfred had long ago pulled me aside to give me some good advice on how to pass this same exact test. Now he has the choice of what he gets to wear. Bruce made me start out in my costume, something that Dick started. From the information I've gathered, Bruce hadn't been a big fan of Dick's costume. He was pretty convinced he wouldn't last very long hiding in the bright colors. Even back then he made it and he'd been wearing nothing short of a neon sign screaming his location.

Dick hasn't once touched his Robin costume since he came back and from what I've heard, it's been almost a year since anyone has seen him in it. Over the years he's toned down the colors, added pants. That costume symbolizes a lot more than anyone on the outside can see and Bruce is definitely not going to press the issue and risk pushing back the steps he's been taking forward. It doesn't matter who you are. No one messed with the Bat's birdie.

Actually, now that I think about it, he wouldn't be wearing a mask either, I note. Sure there's the chance that some reported would recognize Billionaire Bruce Wayne's ward roaming the streets but that's pretty unlikely seeing as the poor kid's supposedly in some Prep School in Jump City. I guess it would be easy to shrug off some random excuse like he's on vacation and he wanted to avoid the press so he didn't disclose his trip home or he could even deny that he's the same person altogether.

I shake my head in a meager attempt to clear my head. "Focus Batgirl," I mumble to myself.

I take a deep breath and close my eyes. This night can go one of two ways. Basically, either Dick will win or we'll catch him and he'll lose. If the second option happens, Bruce would probably shake his head and force him through another few weeks of training. Who knows what could happen to the Titans by then… But that doesn't mean I don't have anything on the line either, though mine is definitely less of a life and death situation for sure.

Earlier I had spent almost a half-hour staring at the map Bruce gave me, trying to figure out what areas of the city he would try and stick too. I head for first place he would probably go, downtown, near Main Street. It's busy, especially at this time of night. He can easily blend in and it limits our, the good guys in this case, ability to go in direct contact with him because of the disturbance it would create in the crowd.

My feet pound against the mix of concrete and shingles as I begin heading for my destination, the bright lights of the city towering over me as I leave the comfort of the less populated suburban area of the city. Gotham, like most cities, has three major sections as well as a few mixed sections in-between.

The section I'm in now is where most of the middle class families live, mine included. It hasn't always been like that though. My family and I used to live near the industrial district where much lower income families live called the sums; nothing good really comes out of there, especially when you have to deal with Crime Alley on a regular basis. The final section of the city surrounds Wayne Tower, which was built in the center of the city.

Back in the day, the building was known for the hope and the feel of concern for follow man that it brought to the city. Now, it's surrounded by millionaires and a few other God forsaken people that have made money on the suffering of the lower class.

At least some of the people in Crime alley cannot be fully blamed for their crimes. When you're starving and you have a family of six at home with hungry bellies you can't stop yourself from doing despite things.

Some of the people in this city don't have a conscience, which is where we come in. If people won't do something out of the goodness of their heart, then we make them do it out of fear.

It takes a bit longer than I expected, but I finally make it to the largest and busiest section of city. Billboards and posters hooked around buildings taunt those who pass by with promises of twenty percent off that next expensive handbag or shirt. The smells of the city assault my senses as I look down at the street below.

"It's about time one of you showed up," someone coos from the shadows.

"You really shouldn't antagonize someone who is after you," I lecture, leaning back on my heels as I turn away from the edge. I slide my foot forward, ready for a fight.

"Now now, let's not get our tights all in a bunch."

"Why don't you just give yourself up?" I smirk, still searching the shadows for him. Something in the dark moves, my eyes just barely catching sight of it. In one swift movement, I pull a Batarang from my belt and fling it at the shadow.

My attack hits its mark but the reaction isn't what I expected. A think dark black smoke begins to cover the roof. It takes less than a minute for almost the entire roof to disappear in the wispy clouds.

"What are you doing?" I yell nearly coughing my brains out as I wave my hand in front of my face in a meager attempt to disperse the smoke. His black jacket creates a dark shadow against the bright lights behind him and I know he is less than a foot away.

"Getting away," he smirks as disappears, engulfed in the smoke.

"You bastard," I snap, more angry with myself then with him. I should've made sure that it wasn't a trap before I attacked like some novice on her first night out.

"That's not very nice," he chuckles from somewhere in the darkness knowing I didn't mean anything malicious by it.

"I thought you were getting away," I mock using my fingers to quote the word's _getting away_.

"I am," he retorts. I don't need to see his face to know there's one hell of a smirk plastered across his face. "It's not my fault you messed up."

"Yeah, yeah," I frown, waving my hand dismissively as the smoke begins to clear. "Shove it, Bird Boy."

"Whatever you say, _Batgirl._ I hope you don't screw up like that all the time," he tisks, leaning against one of the long metal smoke stacks.

"Only around handsome devils like you," I answer sweetly.

"Excuse me if I'm wrong Batgirl, but if I didn't know any better, I would think you were flirting with me."

"Good thing you know better, then."

"I do. I was just making sure. I gotta make sure you're keeping your eyes on the prize."

"I am," I answer, biting my lip.

"What do you want to ask?" He sighs, crossing his hands over his chest.

"What makes you think I want to ask you something?" I frown guilty.

"Just ask."

"How is it? Training with Bruce, I mean… and everything else."

"It's easier," he answers truthfully, putting on a mock serious face. "I'm starting to look for pressure points instead of searching for crippling points and major arteries."

"That's good, at least," I frown and look down at my feet.

"What's wrong? Can't take a I've-been-trained-by-a-mercenary joke?" He chuckles. I look up and know that he _is_ actually joking as soon as I see the bright smile across his face. "It would be a shame if you lost," he taunts, raising his hand as if to look at his nails.

"Me? Lose?" I snort. "Yeah, right. When pigs fly."

"I wouldn't joke about thing like that," he warns as he switches locations, his shadow casting a small silhouette against the wall of the next building. "One time, that actually happened to B and me."

"Oh really? What happened?" I ask in an attempt to try to keep him talking. I glance around me casually, trying to judge his location.

"I'll tell you later, you know, when you're not trying to catch me, tie me up, and bring me home."

"How do you know I would tie you up?"

"I read your diary last time you were at the Manor."

"You- You what?" I exclaim angrily.

His signature laugh fills the night air, echoing off the buildings as once again he disappears but not before adding, "Just because I'm getting better doesn't mean I can't keep a few tricks up my sleeve.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** The next chapter is the one that, in the chapter before this I had titled "_Trust_" and it will have two sections. One will be Dick, the other Terra. The Dick one will conclude the small _"The Test" _arch thing. So, that's the update on that.

Now, on to the next order of business.

For those of you who don't follow me on Tumblr, I have enlisted in the US Navy. My ship date for boot camp is September 11 so this story absolutely *has* to be completed by then. I know it's only March but I know time is going to fly. Make sure you pester me to get it done by then because I have no idea when I'll be able to finish it if I don't.

Thank you all for staying with me and this story for this long. I really appreciate it.

-Ana Uzumaki


	27. Chapter 27: Trust

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Titans.

**A/N:** I think we have four chapters left not including the Epilogue. Maybe five? Sorry for the long wait. Here is your next chapter, ladies, gentleman, and all glorious others.

-Ana Uzumaki

* * *

><p>.: <em>For there to be betrayal, there had to have been trust first.<em> :.

.: ― Suzanna Collins, _The Hunger Games _:.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 27: Trust <strong>

**Terra Markov**

**Location:** Titan's Tower

**Date:**February 5 **Time:** 5:46

Sometimes, all I can do is lay here and look up at the ceiling. It doesn't matter that the room is almost dark even though it's midday outside. I never thought I would miss nearly freezing to death during my nights in the desert. Everything was so… easy back then. Well, considering the situation I've put myself in now at least. I really should feel bad. The Titans have, for all purposes, been really nice to me since I got over that hurtle with Raven.

That being said, the girl still doesn't really go out of her way for me. She just kind silently tolerates me for the sake of her team without making me feel like I'm unwanted. I still feel like a burden though. Actually I'm pretty sure I feel like a burden no matter where I go. Absently, I stretch my hands over my head and yawn as I sit up scooting as close to the edge as possible before getting up.

"It has to be passed five-thirty already," I mumble as I fix my shirt. Sure enough, it's nearly six I notice as I glance down at my nightstand. _My nightstand_. It's been a while since the gang gave me my own room. It's nice. It's a lot nicer than the one I have at the Haunt, I shrug. The automatic door slides open as I near it and I pass through with ease. All the girl's rooms are on the same side of the Tower in one long hallway. The boy's rooms are mirrored in nearly the same way on the opposite side. Beast boy's is in the same spot as mine. Rea's is the last door on the right and Star is across from me. That being said, I notice all of the rooms are empty as I pass.

I shrug it off and continue down the hall towards the common area. There is no way they left for pizza without me. When I get there, to my relief, I find the room isn't deserted. Raven sits on the couch, her purple boots propped up on the coffee table as she reads a book. After a quick glance around the room, I realize she's the only one here. No wonder the Tower's so quiet.

"Hey," I mumble awkwardly. I still don't think we've worked out the mechanics of our relationship. "Where is everyone? I thought we were going for pizza."

"Store. They're picking things up for tomorrow," she answers flatly never removing her eyes from her book.

"Why? What's going on tomorrow?" I frown, leaning my back against the counter as I pull an apple out of a small bowl. "What is tomorrow anyway? It's not a holiday, or at least not an Earth one," I continue, taking a bite.

"Robin might be coming back."

"What?" I gape, almost spitting it out.

"Batman called earlier. He believes he is ready to return to Titan's Tower."

"You've got to be kidding me," I snap.

She looks up, surprised with the tone in my voice. "I'm not. Why would I be?"

"No, no, no, no, no," I repeat, ignoring her as I turn away.

"Terra, what's wrong?" She frowns. For the briefest second I believe the underlying concern in her voice. Then I realize what she's said.

"This can't be happening," I mumble, heading down the hall towards my room.

The door slides shut behind me with an audible swoosh and I contemplate locking it. This is going to ruin everything. It's too soon, way too soon. I expected him to return in months, if not years from now. How the hell is that kid ready to be with his so called friends? I mean last time I saw him he just about slit my throat on the spot. That's a far cry from the Robin I was used to hearing about.

I have to tell Slade.

The notion pops into my head before I can stop it. This is ridiculous. How-? Slade wants Robin back. How am I supposed to compete with him? Sure, I have powers but he's a mindless killing machine! What good am I to him? The realization knocks me in the gut and I slide to my knees. On one hand, Slade already knows.

Excellent, Terra. Excellent.

His words echo in my head with frightening regularity. Has it really only been two weeks since he last uttered those few words of encouragement? Why is it that it still sends a wave of pride through my veins like it was yesterday, this morning even? I should feel shame. Shame should fill every fiber of my body; shame and disgust at my near constant betrayal of the Titans. But how can I, when I live for those words of encouragement? The more I tell him, the more information I give him on my new friends, the more likely I am to receive those small words of encouragement.

Taking them out from the inside. That's what he called it. All in the name of getting his precious Robin back. Now he has the chance. He's going to replace me. I sit up nervously, trying not to fidget. Slade hates when I fidget. He says it's unbecoming. Even now, especially now, I don't make any attempt to defy him. It wouldn't be wise. Not after everything he's taught me, and after I installed all the cameras inside the tower he knows everything. He knows robin is coming back and there is nothing I can do about it.

What's worse? They still don't know anything about me. This stupid room they gave me. It was nice; boy was it nice to feel appreciated, wanted, for one of the first times in my life. Now, as I look around, I realize how much of a fool I've been. I pull my knees up to my chest and wrap my arms around them, my eyes locking on my hand painted mural of the desert sky at dusk. The sight makes me shutter.

All of those lonely nights cold, damp, and alone inside those caves and they've created a permanent fixture of those memories for me to bask in every second that I'm in here. I don't miss it. I was wrong. I'm not going back to that; I refuse. No one is going to be able to make me.

It's an impulse decision. I know it is as I reach for the laptop Slade gave me last time I saw him. When I brought it home the Titan's didn't seem suspicious at all, unfortunately for them. I pull open the screen and begin my work on my report.

My fingers hover over the mouse pad, debating whether or not I should hit send. I mean, I've already given Slade everything he's asked. Weaknesses, schedules, personal history, and even some things you won't find in a file. It's all in the name of a good thing right? Slade. Every time he looks at me with pride, I feel complete. It's something the Titans can't give me no matter how long I stay here. They will replace me. There is a chance Slade will replace me too but at least I have a chance. I can prove myself. I can and I will.

A loud knock echoes through my quiet room. "Hold on," I frown, hitting send before I slam the laptop closed. Standing up, I brush my hair back from my shoulder and fix my shirt. Okay? Good. I cross the remaining feet to the door and take a deep breath before opening it.

"Beast Boy," I frown surprised. "What's up?"

"I um…," he trails off and scratches the side of his head. He does that a lot, I note. "I made you something," he answers finally, pulling a small box from behind his back. "I heard you kinda didn't take the news of Robin coming back very well and I wanted to let you know that no matter what you'll always have a place on our team."

"Oh Beast Boy," I smile, taking the box from his hands. I pull at the edge of the paper and tear it sliding the box from its wrapper. Inside is a heart-shaped box. I slide my thumbs under the lip and open it finding a mirror on the inside of the lid. "It's beautiful," I grin, genuinely loving it. "I don't know what to say."

"You can say 'yes' because I'm about to ask you on a date," he blushes, digging his toe into the carpet. "Tomorrow night?"

_Tomorrow night. _There is going to be no _tomorrow night. _In less than a few hours, Slade is going to destroy the Titans. In all of my life, even with the near constant destruction and guilt that follows me nearly everywhere I go, I have never ever felt a worse tightness in my chest then I do at this moment. Beast Boy doesn't deserve this. He really doesn't.

"I can't Beast Boy," I sigh, biting my lip.

"What? Why not?" He frowns, rejection written clearly across his face.

"I just can't," I answer, my voice just short of cracking as I close the door behind me as I retreat back into my room.

It broke. The cool, calm, collected mask that Slade had instilled in me over the last few months of training. It was easy to lie to the Titans, to betray them each and every second that I am with them but my soft spot… Beast Boy. I try and shake the heavy emotions hanging in my heart as I take a seat on the already sprawled out chair I was sitting in earlier.

I hang my head in my hands. Beast Boy's just in the wrong place at the wrong time. Like me. He didn't ask to be here. He had nowhere else to go. Beside me the computer pings and I open the screen back up. One unread message. The plan with continue tonight as discussed. Be ready. There's no good luck. No, thank you. Nothing. Nada. I slam the screen back down and head to my closet to get dressed. Beast Boy doesn't have to deal with his friends taking advantage of him anymore. We don't have to deal with this, I decide, pulling my shirt over my head and switching it for a clean one.

* * *

><p><strong>Richard Grayson<strong>

**Location:** Gotham City

**Date:** February 6 **Time:** 12:03

My heart feels light as take off running. I've definitely missed this, the light breeze ruffling my hair, the hot tar underneath my feet, and even the blaring horns of the early morning traffic. There almost six hours left until game over when the sun rises. Six hours isn't that long if you know what you're doing.

I chuckle as Bab's follows me, once again trailing me. She's good, but not nearly as good as I have become over the last few month of training from _both _of their training.

"Catch me if you can," I taunt turning to face her. She's frustrated; I can see it the slight furrow of her brow.

"What? To chicken to stay still?" She retorts, reaching for her bo staff.

My hand goes to my belt and pulls out my own in retaliation, my finger sliding over the button that extends it to full size. With a grace only he is known for, the black caped crusader appears behind her from the street or rooftop below. I can't tell but that doesn't stop me from being ready.

"Holy late appearances, finally decided to show up huh Batman?" I snigger, quickly scanning the area as I spin the bo staff in my hand. There's an open roof top to my right. If I move fast enough I could-

"Game's over," he announces. I blink, cocking my head in surprise.

"Game over?" Barbra frowns, angrily crossing her arms over her chest with a huff.

I pause, quickly forgetting about getting away as they come closer.

"Meet back at the cave in ten," he growls, his cape moving with him as he turns away.

"What's up?" Bab's ask, turning her gaze on me.

"Beats me," I answer, shrugging. "Maybe something came up?"

"Like what? What do you think could possibly interrupt this? I was winning!"

"Yeah, right," I snort. She's got a point though. Not many things could detract from this evening let alone call it off. Bruce even made it clear he would handle most of it while we're out. "I guess either the Joker escaped again or the Titans-" _The Titans._

"What?" She repeats, her focus probably more on the possibly of the Joker escaping than anything else.

"The Titan's," I answer, feeling the bone crushing realization. _Slade. _His name echoes through my head before settling heavily in my stomach. He must have finally made a move.

"What about them?"

"We need to go," I announce, turning on my heels and heading for the direction Batman went. "Now."

It takes us just short of fifteen minutes to return to the cave.

The further I walk into the familiar abyss, the more the feeling in my chest starts to tighten. Lights are bright as Bab's walks beside me, which don't give any indication of what's to come. It's either the Joker or Slade and well… We can all guess which one my money's on.

As we come closer I notice the computers are ablaze with the news feeds from several well known channels as well as some I recognize from having the same ones on the screens in Jump.

"What happened?" I demand, adrenaline pulsing through my veins as I study the footage.

"Chill out Dick," Babs frowns, biting her lip. She clearly dislikes the tone my voice has taken on, the one that I had learned. Cold. Harsh. Demanding. It doesn't matter. All that matters is making sure my friends are okay.

"Bruce," I call, clearly not appreciating his absence at a time like this.

"Dick I-" Babs starts before I cut her off.

"This is _Slade,_ Babs. This," I emphasize, gesturing to the destroyed tower on the screen. Smoke pours out of the top windows. Parts of Slade Bots lay hanging over the deserted ledges and the Titans are nowhere to be seen. "This is him. This doesn't even cover whet he can do. If they are hurt, if my friends-"

"Dick." Bruce's grip is tight on my shoulder making me look up. "They're fine."

"You can't know that," I answer through clenched teeth.

He sighs and his grip is removed from my shoulder. I quickly turn to see what he's doing. His fingers grace over the key board and he pulls up a separate feed to the main screen. Instantly Cy is on the screen.

"Cyborg to Batman, the tower has been overrun we need help-" His words are lost as he takes aim at an approaching Slade Bot. "We're fine but Terra and Beast Boy are nowhere to be found," he continues. I hear Star grunt in the background and I can feel my fists clench at my side. "We're taking refuge in the Basement. Slade-"

The line goes dead and instantly my eyes drop to the time stamp.

"We need to leave," I announce, heading for the nearest changing room. My hand graces over my Robin costume and I pull it close to my chest as I head inside.

"You're not going anywhere if that creep is involved," Barbra growls.

I roll my eyes and ignore her. "If we leave now ETA would be-"

"Dick." The way he says my name makes me look up.

"Bruce, before you forbid me from going know that either way I'm going, whether I have to sneak out, which both of you know I know how to do, or you take me with you where you can watch over me. Either way, I'm going and nothing you do can stop me," I finish moving to change my shirt and pants.

"I suppose you're coming too," he sighs, gesturing to the Batgirl beside him.

"Don't you know it."

I can practically hear her smirking as I place the mask over my eyes.

"Rules Dick. First, you're not to go out of my sight or Barbra's. Second, if I see that there is any threat and I do mean _any _threat to you being taken you will drop whatever you are doing and fall back. Do you understand me?"

"Yes Sir, Batman Sir," I answer, smirking as I give him a two finger salute as I exit the changing room, unsteady as I lace up my boots.

Batgirl glares menacingly at me as I do a cartwheel and flip into the front seat of the Bat Plane. Bruce is quickly by my side and she files into the back as he takes off heading for the city I had left behind.

My thoughts run wild as adrenaline, apprehension, and worry fill the otherwise empty void in my chest. They are quickly concurred by the feeling of fear. What if something happens by the time we get there? What if Slade is there waiting for me? What if Terra's killed Beast Boy and the rest of the Titan's are mourning him now as we fly there?

The feeling doesn't let up as clouds thin out beside me showing the stars. The only thing we can do is wait and take whatever comes next.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** This is my in-between place holder chapter. Keep in tuned my glorious story readers. It gets better soon enough, I promise. I didn't plan on Babs coming with them to Titan's tower so I'll have to see how this'll play out especially with the speculated relationships between Babs and Dick and Star and Dick. Mm. Anyways, stay tuned for Chapter 28: Betrayal.

-Ana Uzumaki


	28. Chapter 28: Betrayal

**Disclaimer: **What you see is what you get. No more. No less.

**A/N: **See bottom for Authors Note.

* * *

><p><em>.: This time each year in our hometown :.<em>

_.: The county fair comes our way :._

_.: Where the folks gather round to be happy and spend their day. :._

_.: ― _The Beach Boys_, County Fair :._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 28: Betrayal<strong>

**Beast Boy**

**Location: **Marin County Fair

**Date:**February 5** Time: **20:28

Tap-tap, tap-tap, tap-tap.

Our shoes click, echoing through the unusually dark hallway. We had been ambushed. Slade wants Terra and through I don't know why, under no circumstances is he taking my friend. The hallway gets brighter and soon I'm staring at my own reflection. Mirrors. There are hundreds of them, each standing from floor to ceiling.

I slide my hand down my body trying to figure out which pocket my communicator's in. If Slade's followed us this far, we're going to need back up. I check every pocket and I still can't find it. I panic, realizing I probably lost it on the way here somewhere. Maybe even during the fight. I take a deep breath and turn to Terra.

I outstretch my hand, a glove ready. "I've lost my communicator, give me yours," I order.

She shrugs her shoulders. "I don't have it," she responds, her tone indifferent.

I shake my head looking back towards the entrance of the fun house. There's no way we can beat Slade on our own, that's for certain. We could barely even beat Robin when the time came. "Then we've got to get back to the Tower and-"

"Beast Boy, I'm not going back. I can't," Terra bites her lip, cutting me of off. She holds herself, beside herself, pain rising from her gut, her eyes glued to the floor. She looks like she's already given up.

"What? Why can't you?" I frown, not understanding. It's the only thing that makes any sense. "If this is about Raven or the team they're fine with you, Terra," I explain. It's concerning; if Terra's still worried about the team liking her then-

"Because she's not your friend," Slade announces, interrupting my train of thought. His voice echoes through the room, this time more than usual, and his tone is almost reptilian as he commands our attention. "She's my apprentice."

I look around twisting my body in an attempt to pinpoint his location. Slade comes from out of the shadows, like any good assassin. His hands graze over Terra's shoulders, claiming his property and current project.

"That's not true!" I yell, frozen in place. It's not true; I shake my head trying to clear my mind. Terra would never do that to us, not after she saw what Robin betraying us had done to our moral and overall camaraderie.

She's being taken away, blending into the mirrors, disappearing before my eyes. She leaves me surrounded by Slade's reflection, beckoning, goading me. As hard as I can, I charge forward with my fist out, colliding with the first mirror I come in contact with. One by one I shatter each of Slade's reflections showering myself with tiny mocking likenesses showing his hubris, disdain for me. He chuckles, gathering delight in watching me attack mere illusions, breaking each mirror.

"… Terra…? Terra!" I yell. No more games, I keep thinking to myself. At least if I smash every image sooner or later I'll have to come across the real thing. Eventually I come upon their image together, Slade looking content as he holds Terra next to his side. She doesn't look scared, just defeated with her straight blonde hair covering most of her face. If I squint hard enough I can pretend it isn't even her; just some random girl Slade picked up. Even then it's hard. Holding in my anger, grinding my teeth almost, I wait for him to make a move.

"The girl you knew was practically an illusion, a fantasy. In reality, she's been working for me," Slade explains. He sounds bored, like this is a tedious chore he's expected to do like taking out the garbage or washing dishes. Together they step forward from the mirrors, Terra subservient to Slade, her face downcast. His fingers seem to dig into the small frame of the girl, a metaphor of solidifying his grip on her, right in front of me!

"That's a lie!" I exclaim, charging again. My fist makes contact, destroying yet another mirror.

"I found her. I trained her to control her impressive power and then I sent her to destroy your little team from the inside out."

I can almost see the show of a smile of pride in the faceless mask.

"No! Terra would never," I try to retort; trying to show some sort of evidence that Terra isn't Slade's pawn, not like Robin was.

"Tonight her orders were to strike, but I guess she took pity on you. I guess she wanted to keep you…," he trails off as if trying to find the right words. "As a pet," he answers cruelly, "However, despite this minor error in judgment, she was kind enough to deactivate the security, at Titans Tower. Your friends are being annihilated as we speak."

"You're a liar!" One more charge, but as soon as I hit him I'm smacked back. I throw my hands forward towards the ground to catch myself. Lying on the floor, I look up at Terra my eyes pleading for her to answer, to tell me he's lying.

"Beast Boy… It's the truth," she answers finally. She sounds defeated, broken.

"Terra… Why?" The realization hurts and I feel like I'm going keel over from the pain in my chest. I practically move my hand to grip his chest.

"Because you could never give her what she needs," Slade coos and Terra comes from behind me, turning away to take her place by Slade's side as prepares for the two to leave.

A roar erupts from my throat, turning feral as I lunge at Slade. If it was anyone else, I probably wouldn't have been as quick to harm, or even kill him. But Slade is Slade, and therefore, he needs to be taken down. That's what we had decided about Robin but now, I realize. Robin was never the problem. As long as Slade still has access to my friends he will turn them against me, one by one.

First a tiger, and then as bear, I attack him as best I can but even my quick shifting skills aren't enough for Slade's tactics. His combination of strength and speed beats me and once again, I'm tossed away like a rag doll. Rolling on the floor, I roar tying to gain enough momentum to get back at Slade.

He pulls out his pistol and I freeze. None of the Villains we encounter carry guns or at least us them on a regular basis, no one except Robin, and Slade.

Terra stomps throwing herself between me and the gun, trying to protect me. "No!" She shouts. "I won't let you hurt my friend!"

Slade holds her back, facing away from me. All it takes is that a precious second.

"Dear child, you don't have any friends."

I take my chance and go for another lunge, this time charging at Slade from behind.

A small growl elects from Slade, and I wrap my arms around him beginning an actual bear hug. The blank Slade carries is more than enough for me, but it's a challenge to get a shot when he's facing one animal after another.

Terra takes this chance to leave us both in heated battle. Whimpers and roars sound off one after the other, sometimes in quick succession, and I catch her figure retreating through the corner of my eye.

He aims for the gut, then the head, and then the limbs, but despite Slade's strikes, I still find energy to keep going. I have to; I have to protect what little friends I have left and that means defeating Slade or, at the very least, putting myself in a position where I can escape and to go rescue them. After all he's put us through; it's the least he deserves.

Eventually, I knock Slade into one of the mirrors, buying myself time to leave the space. Panting, I look for the Terra. I follow one of the hallways and find her at the end, in the dark, on her knees, sobbing pathetically.

Everywhere she looks, she sees a traitor, a traitor in blonde hair, and black clothing because that's exactly what she is. My steps are light as I approach her. I keep some distance away from her. If she is even an eighth as deadly can Robin can be I'm going to have my hands full. She notices my image against the mirror; she juts up and almost reaches out for me.

I voice a rebuttal, shaking my head. It's probably a trick.

"Beast Boy… I'm sorry… I'm so sorry. I never meant for any of this to happen," she replies in a deplorable tone.

I glare at her, my anger flashing red hot. "Then why did you let it?!" I roar, bearing the teeth of the first large cat that comes to mind.

"I don't know, okay! I don't know! Slade, he helped me, saved me from myself. He said I owed him, but-"

"So it was all a game? You were just pretending?" I recap, almost paraphrasing Slade's words. This time, I almost lashed out at her, swinging my arms to my sides. She steps back, almost falling from shock and stupefaction.

"No! You said you'd be my friend no matter what, remember?!" She sputtered, still in disbelief that I, the only one she considered a true friend, was rejecting her. That's right. You betrayed me Terra, and I can't forgive you for that.

"Slade was right. You don't have any friends," I retort, dragging out my words cruelly. I turn my back on her, and all she can see through her welling tears is some green hair, pointed ears, and a purple-black shirt, as I make my way towards the door. I spare her a glance and I look back.

Again, she tries to reach out to me, but a heavy hand lies on her shoulder. With his low booming voice commanding her sweetly with venomous malice laced inside, he mumbles to her softly, "Apprentice, come… We've had a change in plans."

As I turn my head, the last thing I see is Slade's orange and black mask and Terra following Slade obediently into the darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>Raven<strong>

**Location:**Titan's Tower

**Date:**February 5** Time: **20:35

"Batman, Batman, do you copy?! Batman!" I throw the communicator with disgust to the floor.

Why aren't they answering?! I call back and leave a message, explaining the chaos that our home has erupted into. The video even highlights what kind of trouble we're in by showcasing a small army of bots interrupting me. I breathe in deeply and slowly, briefly closing my eyes before turning around to face the still intruding army. Preparing my chant again, I lash out unexpectedly. "Azarath Metrione, Zinthos!"

I push the doors open, and any Sladebots behind it are crushed. It's hard to push my anger aside with all this piling up. How did this all start again? I have to remember... The others wouldn't, surely, and someone will have to have to a report for Batman when he arrives.

_If he arrives._

I was reading.

That's the last thing I remember. So, I'll have to move on from there.

Something loud crashes and Cy calls out. It doesn't make any sense. There were no lights flashing red and no robotic female voice chanting _intruder alert, intruder alert. _There was no sign of anyone breaking in, let alone hundreds of Slade's robots. Did he think Robin was hiding here? Surely not. We have yet to see Robin since Christmas.

Batman may have made a few calls in but that's it.

I fly out, and to my immediate right, swarms of the orange and black androids march in, some running in, shooting at us. The laser beams narrowly miss me; they shoot past my side and hitting the wall behind me. My eyes widen and turn to slits. Hissing power, my hands rise to the ceiling, and parts of the walls float up in their temporary ethereal homes.

With a grunt, I push my hands in front of me, and at my command, items fly forward, thrusting into the mechanical mobiles, sending metal flying. This isn't just an attack; it's an invasion!

My ears hum softly, and I turn around, spotting a group of them ducking into raid my room. Enraged, I call more objects to my aid and send them to crush the robots thoroughly.

"No one enters my room, no one!"

I fly towards the mass of black and orange and silver metal, taking up more objects into my possession. With more grunts and low growls and clinks from the machinery, and I send pieces of them into the wall, slamming them into the floor. The ceiling caves in coming down in large chucks. I move a large section in front of my door blocking its view from the hallway.

"I said no one, and I mean no one," I snap, crossing my hands over my chest.

Cyborg swings his hand forward and a blue ray of light zaps another robot in front of me. My feet hover over the ground, my cape already dragging over the rubble. "I'm going to see if Star needs help. You seem to have it covered here," I announce.

"Yeah, I got this," he nods, shooting off several more blasts of is sonic canon. "How did you even get in here?!" He yells at no one in particular.

My cape wavers in my wake, as I fly through the halls, filled with the bots. Again, I repeat the process, my chant filling the halls, and soon the black energies taking control of whatever I can see, crushing the bots into each other, rolling them into the metal, bending them back and forth.

"Star! Star! If you are here, call out to me!"

She blasts through the wall, the Sladebots raining down in small pieces. "I believe, as you call it, it is the time of the kicking of the butt, yes?"

"Looks like your fine, Star." I give a sigh of relief. She looks a bit disheveled; her red hair sticking out in every direction. Absently she combs through it with her hands in a meager attempt to calm down some of the frizzier strands. She must've been sleeping.

"Ah yes, I am. In fact, this whole quibble reminds me of the belligerent festival of Kha'Es Tueyh, where-"

"Save the small talk for later, Star!"

I pick up a Sladebot, and drag it across the floor to trip the ones trying to shoot at her from the floor.

"Where's Beast Boy and Terra?" Star asks, practically yelling over the commotion.

"They're not here?" I frown. "Where the heck are they?"

I look down and realize I never picked up my communicator after I threw it. "Star, hand me our communicator."

She gives me a weird look but hands it to me anyway. I take the small yellow box in my hand and call for Beast Boy. When he doesn't answer, I call Terra. She doesn't answer either. "Neither of them answered."

I grunt and toss it back to her, flying over to Robin's room. "If this isn't an emergency, I don't know what is."

I pry open the doors and shut them back, almost cold-welding them together. I ravage through his room, finding that special bat communicator. "Alright, let's do this..."

And then, that's when I get to here, standing here with no answer. What kind of Batman doesn't keep his Bat-communicator on hand? This is really getting out of hand. I tuck the communicator into the inside of my cape and toss a big bunch of robots to the side. "How long is this going to take?!"

Hours could pass, with no change of pace. I hope the others are doing better than I am. The tower is a mess. I sigh and lean into the wall. Except for a distant grunts and crashes the tower sounds quiet. It's an omen. The inside of my cape begins to glow and I take out the small communicator. Batman is calling me back.

"This is Raven. Go for Titans." The monotonous tone that I'm known for comes back into my voice. We had won, but at what cost?

"This is Batman. I have Robin and Batgirl with me. Our estimated arrival time is one and a half hours."

"Alright, no rush... We just had a party, is all."

"Glad to see you made it," the dark figure retorts, not even bothering to say goodbye. With the beep, I sigh and put the communicator on my belt.

"This is why I don't like parties. I have to clean up, afterwards," I frown.

"Robin is coming… Here?" Star repeats, her green eyes looking up at me.

"Yeah, Star," I tell her. "Robin is coming back here."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Hey ya'll I'm back. Navy didn't work out. I hope to finish this up now and then start posting a Young Justice Fic I started involving Roy and his troubles during the five year gap. My best friend is making me finish this before I start posting that one because he knows the second I do that, this one will remained unfinished forever. Anyways, long live this story. Four or five chapters and it is done, I hope.

Well, thanks for sticking with me this long guys. This story will be finished one way or another.

-AnaUzumaki


End file.
